Never Alone
by MightyUnicorn
Summary: He never thought he would find someone so bright, she shone like the stars and burned like the sun. In his eyes, she was perfect. She never thought she would ever get to travel with the man she loves. He was a mystery, one she hoped to uncover. Together they are never alone. Kagome/Doctor Rating might go up in later chapters.
1. First Meetings

**Hi, guys! This little plot bunny has been running amok in my head for a while now, so I thought, why not?**

 **Disclaimer: I own neither InuYasha nor Doctor Who. Sadly.**

#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#

Little Kagome ran around the temple grounds, having a day off from school as she saw a sad looking older man with big ears and a leather jacket sitting on a bank under the Goshinboku.

She ran up to him, smiling brightly.

She studied his eyes for a minute, her own ocean coloured ones locking with his icy blue ones.

"You look sad.", she stated.

The Doctor blinked, looking down at the tiny girl, no older than maybe seven.

He chuckled a little.

"Why do you say that?", he asked, curiously.

"Your eyes. They look very, very sad.", she said, gazing at him thoughtfully.

He just let her study him, oddly comfortable with her, for all that he normally couldn't deal with children.

Kagome started searching her pockets, before pulling out a small globe.

She shook it and the silver and golden particles glittered in the dark sphere.

She looked at him seriously.

"My daddy gave this to me before he died. It is very precious because of that. He alway said that no matter what happens, you will never be alone. Because someone out there is always looking at the stars the same time as you. He said if I ever met someone who seemed very alone, I should tell them that. This globe is supposed to remind me of that. But I think you need it more."

The stunned Doctor looked at the globe she had carefully placed in his palm, fingers closing around it.

"I can't take this from you!", he protested, looking unbelieving.

Just what was with this girl, she saw too much. He also had never met such an compassionate girl.

"I won't take it back!", she replied, jutting her tiny chin forward stubbornly.

Then her eyes softened.

"Besides, I still have my Baby Brother and my mum. But you, Mister, you look lonely."

He gulped, eyes stinging. He opened his eyes to reply but he was interrupted.

"Kagome, honey, dinner is ready!", a woman called, making the little girl, Kagome, turn around.

"I have to go. I hope you won't be lonely anymore.", she said and hugged him before turning and running into the house.

He stared after her before resting his eyes on the globe. Kagome... her name was Kagome.

#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#

A year later he came back.

Kagome was sitting under the Goshinboku, scribbling onto a piece of paper. Her long black hair was in a ponytail, her tongue sticking out from concentration.

"What are you doing?", the Doctor asked, plopping down beside her.

It had only really been a week for him before he decided to visit her again.

She yelped, looking up at him disgruntled before her eyes widened and she grinned brightly.

"Mister!", she cried excitedly, throwing her paper down to hug him.

He grinned at her, pleased that she still remembered him.

"So, tell me, what are you doing?", he repeated.

She beamed at him, showing him her paper.

"I am doing my homework. But I don't understand this.", she said, pointing to a fairly simple math example.

He smiled, leaning forward to take her pen.

"You do it like this-", he explained, showing her exactly what she had to do.

She listened with rapid attention, soaking up everything he said.

"You wanna try?", he asked, offering her the pen. She nodded eagerly.

Her tongue once again poking out she made sure to do exactly as he said.

"Fantastic! You did it!", he cheered making her grin proudly.

"Thank you very much Mister...", she looked at him expectantly.

He grinned at her extending his hand.

"I am the Doctor.", he said, fully expecting the famous question afterwards.

"Okay.", she nodded.

"I am Kagome. I am very happy I met you", she informed him earnestly.

He felt himself blush and cleared his throat a little.

Once again he was interrupted by her mother calling her.

#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#

He again waited about a week before visiting her again, though it was once again a year for her.

This time she was playing with a small male kitten.

"Is this your kitten?", he questioned, plopping down besides her.

She smiled at him happily. She had grown a little, now nine years old. Her hair was open this time.

"Yes, his name his Buyo. I got him for my birthday today.", she declared, beaming at him.

He blanched.

"It's your BIRTHDAY?", he asked, worriedly.

He didn't know, so he hadn't prepared a present.

"It's alright.", she said leaning against him a little. "I always look forward to you visits, few they may be. I couldn't think of a greater gift."

He was once again wondering what he did to deserve a friend like her, age nonwithstanding. Suddenly he got an idea.

He searched his endless pocket, sticking in his arm up to his elbow making Kagome giggle.

With an triumphant "HA!", he pulled out a dusty looking box.

He hesistated a second, before he gave it to her.

She took it and carefully placed it in her lap, handing Buyo to the Doctor who took it, grimacing a little.

She blew on top of the box, the dust swirling away revealing a round symbol with circles in it.

She studied it for a moment before she opened the box. Inside was a beautiful silver fob watch with more such symbols engraved on it.

"You have to promise me to always look after it. It is very important to me.", he said looking in her eyes.

She took out the watch, hanging the chain attached to it around her neck.

"I will never take it off.", she swore before her mother once again called her inside.

She kissed his cheek this time before dashing away, leaving him to his thoughts.

#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#

The next time he saw her, she was ten now, she was building a birdhouse.

He squatted down next to her, taking the tools out of her hand worriedly, seeing all the scratches on her fingers.

"What are you doing her alone?", he demanded. Really she could hurt herself.

She just smiled brightly at him.

"I am building a bird house", she informed him.

"I can see that.", he agreed. "But why is nobody helping you?"

She looked a little down.

"Mummy can't help me because my little brother is sick. And Gramps is out with his friends.", she explained, but perked up instantly. "Will you help me?", she asked, widening her eyes at him and pouting a little.

He instantly melted.

"Okay, okay, just stop looking at me like that.", he said gruffly, scratching behind his neck.

They had a lot of fun this afternoon.

#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#

The Doctor was having a few problems with the TARDIS before he finally managed to land near the Higurashi temple.

He grinned immedialty rushing up the many stairs, before he saw a young woman, maybe eighteen, was crying under the Goshinboku.

A terrible feeling settled in his stomach.

He stepped forwardm accidentally crushing a twig under his feet.

The woman whirled around, revealing ocean blue eyes and a silver watch around her neck.

"D-Doctor?", she whispered before falling into his arms.

He instinctively put his own arms around her waist, squeezing her tightly.

"Kagome... I'm sorry. I didn't mean to stay away for so long.", he murmured in her eat, inhaling her cherry blossom scent.

"It's alright. I know you are not human. I also know you travel in time.", she said, pulling away and wiping at her eyes.

He reeled back. "How?", he asked.

She just looked conflicted. "I can feel it. So much happened while you were gone... I don't know if I can talk about it. If I could tell you about it another way...", she trailed off, unsure.

He stepped forward.

"Kagome, do you trust me?", he asked, hoping for a positive answer because _he_ trusted _her._

She nodded at him, her tears now all but gone.

"The Time Lords, my species, can share memories over a telepathic link. If you would let me into your mind I could see what happened the last eight years."

She immedialty stepped forward, a trusting look in her eyes.

His breath hitched, she was quite beautiful.

He lifted his hands, putting his fingers against her temples.

Closing his eyes he viewed her memories, till he reached her fifteenth birthday.

That's when it got weird.

He grew sadder the longer he witnessed her getting hurt and fighting.

He also developed something akin to jealously, watching her follow that halfling around despite his horrid treatment of her, even IF he got better in the end.

He watched her make friends and adopting quite a few kids.

But this last memory...

 **MeMoRy start**

"Kagome Higurashi, we, the gods, degree that you shall forever be the guardian of the Skikon No Tama. You will exist for as long the jewel exists."  
He saw Kagome gripping her bow, desperately. "I don't WANT to live forever. I will be all alone. Please don't!", she begged, crying by now.  
"It shall be as we degreed.", was her only answer.

 **MeMoRy end**

He went to pull out of her mind, when he felt her wandering around his own mind.

"You are in my mind.", he said flatly, unsure how to feel about this. She flushed.

"I'm sorry, I was sucked in. But I didn't touch anything, I swear! I know how it is when people mess around your head unasked."

He nodded, recalling these particular memories of hers with distaste.

"So... immortal, huh?", he asked casually, internally bubbling with joy.

She nodded, looking down.

"Come with me.", he said nervously, awaiting her answer as his fingers closed around the small globe in his pocket that she once gifted him with.

Her head shot up, hopefully.

"Really? You would want me with you?", she asked, recalling all the tales about him she had found on the Internet.

He nodded, lifting her head to look into her eyes.

"Want to know something? I'm nearly immortal as well.", he said as an incentive. Her eyes began sparkling.

Then she sprang into his arms, hugging him tightly.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you...", she chanted as he laughed, twirling her around.

"You are going again?", Kagomes mother suddenly asked, appearing behind the Doctor, who stiffened.

He turned to look at the petite woman who still managed to be taller than her een smaller daughter.

Really, Kagomes head wasn't even brushing his chin. Though she was beautiful, he thought, taking in her long creamy legs sticking out of a green skirt, loose white blouse and red tie around her neck, her waistlength black hair hanging loosely around her.

He coughed a little, looking up to see Kagome was telling her mother about him.

"So you are the Doctor.", she said before hugging him warmly, smiling all the while.

She glanced at her daughter.

"Just make sure you visit soon.", she said simply, before handing Kagome not only a gigantic yellow backpack, but also a bow, her arrows and two old looking swords. she strapped the swords across her back, along with the arrows, and slung backpack and bow over her shoulders.

"Bye Mama!", she called.

Then she turned to the Doctor, grinning that bright grin he so loved. He took her hand, pulling her down the stairs excitedly.

It was going to be _FANTASTIC._

#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#

 **So, whats your opinion. I always thought Kagome might make an excellent companion for the Doctor.**  
 **Do you think they should still take Rose along with them? I WILL be following the series from now on. Please tell me what you think.**  
 **I hope you liked it.**

 **Much love,**  
 **MightyUnicorn.**


	2. Rose

**Disclaimer: I own neither Doctor Who nor Inuyasha. If I did I'd have lots of money.**

 **Chapter 1: Rose**

Kagome yawned, walking into the TARDIS kitchen.

They had been traveling for nearly a year now, sporadically visiting her family every few weeks.

Rubbing her eyes a little, she went to open the fridge, intent on making some scrambled eggs for breakfast.

She stiffened suddenly, as she felt a presence behind her, turning to see the Doctor walk in, looking disappointed.

"How come I can never surprise you?", he complained.

He had tried to make her jump for days now.

She grinned. "You know I can feel you. I could pick you aura out in a crowd!", she declared, waving a wooden spoon at him.

He huffed, pouring himself some tea before sitting on the table.

"How unfair.", he grumbled, making both her AND the TARDIS giggle.

Kagome had made fast friends with the sentient ship, acting as if an alive ship was perfectly normal.

Actually, she treated most things as normal, acting completely unperturbed when presented with any kind of alien.

The Doctor was in equal parts impressed and disappointed.

He always found it funny when his companions started sputtering whenever they were introduced to something new.

Kagome was special though, having seen so much in her time in the Sengoku era, the different Youkai had hardened her a little, so it took quite a lot to throw her of guard.

"You never did tell me what my aura looks like.", he commented, sipping his tea. She turned back to the stove, piling the eggs onto two plates.

She handed him one, sitting down across him.

He thanked her and she said, "It is a kind of dark blue colour. With golden swirls all around you. It changes a little with your emotions, getting brighter or darker. It's really pretty actually."

He nodded at her, looking thoughtfull.

Suddenly he perked up.

"Oh, before I forget, I found the Nestene. It is in London, 2007", he declared proudly, making her laugh.

"Great, it _only_ took you a month.", she teased him playfully.

He just grinned at her.

+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+

A while later, after Kagome had dressed in her black slayer outfit, weapons strapped back on and her backpack dangling from her shoulder, the made to move out.

The first time the Doctor had seen her in the black leather he had actually blushed, spluttering incoherently.

Kagome, bless her, had not understood what the problem was, just tilting her head confusedly.

She had told him that it was her favourite outfit, and that she was going to wear it all the time.

Where Sangos outfit had been pink, hers was TARDIS blue. Her very long her was still falling open around her.

"Do you have to carry your weapons everywhere?", he demanded, eyeing her swords, that she refused to talk about in disdain.

He hated weapons, but couldn't bring himself to forbid her carrying them.

There was obviously some sentimental stuff involved.

"I do.", she said simply, smirking a little at him.

He cleared his throat before he grabbed her hand and broke into a run.

Stopping before Henriks Department Store they quickly decided to go use a back door.

They worked silently, him sonicing all the doors open, and her feeling around for other lifeforms.

They entered the elevator to go into the cellar. As the doors opened again she suddenly groaned.

He looked at her, curiously and a little concerned.

"Here is someone. A girl I think, it she feels scared.", she explained quickly.

"Right, you hold the doors, I will get the girl.", he ordered before starting to march away, not even waiting for her answer.

Kagome, used to his behaviour, just rolled her eyes, settling against the wall.

The Doctor was grumbling, listening to the blonde woman going on and on to the plastic manneuqins about how this was a joke. Really, were all these people here, except for Kagome of course, stupid apes? He sighed and grabbed the girls by the arm.

"Run!", he commanded before starting to drag her behind him.

Kagomes eyes widened as she saw him running towards her, pulling a blonde behind while beeing followed by what looked like shopwindow dummies.

She quickly moved to the side as the Doctor pushed the girl in and then proceeded to pull on of their arms off.

"Kagome, will you hold this?", he asked, handing her the arm.

She looked at it curiously, poking it a little.

It twitched.

She threw it down.

"You- you pulled it's arm off!", the girl suddenly exclaimed, backing away.

The Doctor took Kagomes hand, pulling her to him a little.

"Yep, plastic.", he said curtly.

"Very clever. Nice trick! Who were they then, students? Is this a student thing or what?", she demanded, shakily.

Kagome frowned and went to put a hand on her shoulder, but the Doctor wouldn't relinquish her Hand.

"Why would they be students?", he asked instead, studying the girl before them.

He knew he was acting silly, but he really hated sharing Kagomes attention with anyone, men or women.

"I don't know.", she said unsure.

"Well, you said it.", he snarked, "Why students?" Kagome shot him a disapproving look, making him roll his eyes.

"'Cos to get that many people dressed up and being silly, they got to be students.", she tried to explain. Really, this sounded better in her head.

"That makes sense. Well done.", he said a little sarcastically.

The girls smiled. "Thanks."

"They aren't students.", he said. Her smile fell and Kagome gave up trying to shake his hand off, rolling her eyes once again.

"Whoever they are, when Wilsond finds them, he is going to call the police.", she said firmly.

The Doctor and Kagome frowned at her. "Who is Wilson?", asked Kagome.

"The chief electrician.", she said. Kagome winced.

"Wilson is dead.", the Doctor said bluntly. He only ever took Kagomes feelings into consideration, really.

They walked out of the elevator and behind the building.

Kagome thrust the arm she had picked up again into the girls hands.

"Hold on, mind your eyes.", he said and disabled the lift with his sonic.

"This is sick. I have had enough now.", she seemed angry now. Huh. How come?, the Doctor wondered, glancing at Kagome who just shrugged. She had given up explaining every little human thing to him.

"Who are you, then? Who's that lot down there? I said, who are they?", she suddenly started, demanding information again.

The Doctor began pushing Kagome back into the building while she stuck out her tongue at him. He rolled his eyes, putting one arm around Kagomes shoulders. Then he turned around to the girls.

"They're made of plastic. Living plastic creatures. They're being controlled by a relay device in the roof, which would be a great big problem if I didn't have this.", he held up a small device, handing it to Kagome, "So, we are going to go up there and blow them up, and we might well die in the process, but don't worry about us. No, you go home. Go on. Go and have your lovely beans on toast. Don't tell anyone about this, because if you do, you'll get them killed."

He shuts the door and Kagome raised an eyebrow at him. "Shouldn't we at least ask her name?", she asked him and he sighed, but turned obediently around, opening the door again to see the girl still standing there, waiting.

"I'm the Doctor and this is Kagome, by the way. What's your name?", he asked, giving Kagome a look saying 'happy now?'. She grinned cheekily at him.

"Rose.", the girl answered, looking between them, still clutching the arm.

"Nice to meet you", Kagome said happily, she loved meeting new people.

"Run for your life, Rose.", was the Doctors only comment before he pulled Kagome back inside to go plant a bomb.

+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+

Later, they were sat in the TARDIS, well Kagome was sitting, looking over her college notes for the online courses she was taking, while the Doctor was trying to find a signal.

"HA!", he suddenly shouted, startling Kagome.

She looked up to see him putting new coordinates into the monitor. She hastily put her notes away and went to stand next to him.

"Where to?", she asked, leaning a little against him. He grinned down at her.

"Powell Estate.", he announced.

Half an hour later they were poking at a catflap. Kagome was giggling away, watching him.

Suddenly someone opened the catflap, making the Doctor stand back up. The door openend, revealing Rose. The blonde glared at them.

"What are you ding here?", the Doctor asked, making Kagome sigh. Really, did he have to be rude?

Rose narrowed her eyes at him. "I live here."

"Well, what do you do that for?", he asked annoyed. He knew Kagome liked her, making him annoyed for some reason.

"Because I do.", she said simply, turning her glare up a little, "and I'm only here because SOMEONE blew up my job."

Rose huffed, eyeing the two in front of them. She just couldn't figure them out.

"I must have got the wrong signal. You're not plastic, are you?", he knocked on Roses head, making Kagome hit his arm reprimandingly, "No, bonehead. Bye, then."

With that he turned around, taking Kagomes hand in his. Kagome turned around, looking apologetically at Rose.

"Sorry about him. He tends to be a bit rude sometimes.", she excused, letting the Doctor pull her away.

Rose smiled at the woman, liking her instantly. She had a very calming presence, making her feel safe. Then she realised that the Doctor was pulling her away and grabbed his arm.

"You. Inside. Right now.", she commanded, pulling both of them in and shutting the door behind them. Kagome smiled at the Doctors put out expression and went to follow Rose into the living room.

The Doctor in the meanwhile was leaning against the doorway of Jackies room.

"It's about last night. They are part of the inquiry. Give us ten minutes.", Rose shouted from the living room.

"She deserves compensation.", called Jackie, noticing the Doctor for the first time.

"Oh, we're talking millions.", he agreed mockingly with a bright grin.

"I'm in my dressing gown.", she said, trying to be seductive

"Yes, you are.", the Doctor agreed obliviously.

"There's a strange man in my bedroom.", she continued unperturbed.

"Yes, there is.", he said agreeably.

"Well, anything could happen.", she stepped nearer.

The Doctor blanched.

"No."

With that he turned around, walking back to Kagome, who was standing in the living room uncomfortably. He slipped an arm around her, smiling at her.

Rose walked in looking at them both.

"Sorry for the mess. Do you want coffee?", she offered.

"Might as well. Just milk.", the Doctor said.

Kagome shook her head. "No thank you."

Rose went into the kitchen.

"We should go to the police. Seriously. All three of us.", she said, pottering around the kitchen.

The Doctor was ignoring her, showing Kagome a magazine.

"That won't last, he is gay and she is an alien.", he announced. Kagome looked at them, snorting. Then she pointed at the picture next to them.

"That won't either. He is a Youkai and she is only reanimated."

The Doctor nodded understandingly.

Rose kept talking, not even noticing that they were ignoring her.

"I'm not blaming you, even if it was just some sort of joke that went wrong."

The Doctor flipped through a paperback book. "Hmm, sad ending.", he told Kagome, making her pout at him.

"I'm jealous, I can't read that fast.", she grumbled. The Doctor grinned, patting her cheek and handing her the book.

Rose still kept talking. "They said on the news they'd found a body."

"Rose Tyler.", the Doctor read, looking at her mail. Kagome took it away from him.

"Leave her mail alone.", she said sternly, making him pout at her now. She just shook her head.

He then spotted a mirror. "Ah, could've been worse. Look at them ears.", he said, flicking them before glancing at Kagome.

She just smiled at him, stepping besides him. He had told her about regeneration.

"I like your ears. They fit you very well.", she said reassuringly, making him beam at her.

Rose, of course, kept on talking, oblivious to their disinterest.

"All the same, he was nice. Nice bloke."

Kagome watched the Doctor shuffling a pack of cards.

"Luck be a lady.", he said, winking at Kagome, making her blush slightly.

"Anyway, if we are going to go to the police, I want to know what I'm saying.", Rose continued.

The Doctor shuffled the cards again, making them fly everywhere. Kagome facepalmed.

"How about you don't touch anything in here, yeah?", she said, taking his arm. He looked down at her, about to say something as Rose walked into the room, coffee in hand.

"I want you to explain everything.", she finished. They looked at her blankly, not having listened to a thing she said.

"Maybe not.", the Doctor said, when the cat flap rattled.

"Have you got a cat?", Kagome asked as Rose walked back into the kitchen.

"No.", she called. "I mean, we had one, but not anymore.", she started searching for the milk, wondering where it got to.

Kagome watched horrified as the plastic arm rose from behind the sofa, attaching itself to the Doctors neck. He gagged, trying to pry it off.

Kagome hurried to help him, pulling with all her might. Rose walked back in, rolling her eyes at them.

"I told Mickey to chuck that out. You're all the same. Give a man a plastic hand. Anyway, I don't even know your name. Doctor, what was it?", she asked, looking at the Doctor expectantly.

Kagome finally got fed up and shocked the arm with her Miko Ki. It flew off him, but immedialty attached itself to Roses face, who shrieked, dropping the coffee.

The Doctor scrambled up, moving to help Rose. The Doctor pulled at it, pulling Rose down on top of him as they fell onto the coffee table and smashed it. He finally gets it off her with his sonic screwdriver, jabbing it in the palm and disabling it.

"It's all right, I've stopped it. There you go, you see? Armless.", he said, grinning and tossing her the arm. Rose caught it deftly before hitting him with it.

"Ya think?!", she said angrily.

"Ow!", whined the Doctor.

+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+

Kagome and the Doctor hurried down the staircase, Rose close behind them.

"Hold on a minute, you can't just go swanning off.", she protested, trying to keep up.

"Yes we can. This is us. Swanning off.", he mocked, grinning and pulling Kagome after him.

Kagome nodded. Even she got annoyed now, the girl was persistent.

"But that arm was moving! It tried to kill me!", she nearly whined, catching up a little.

"Ten out of ten for observation.", the Doctor said, rolling his eyes. Kagome glanced back at her, a little sympathetic.

"You can't just walk away. That's not fair. You've got to tell me what's going on."

The Doctor snorted, walking faster.

"No, we don't"

+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+

"All right, then. I'll go to the police. I'll tell everyone. You said, if I did that, I'd get people killed. So, your choice. Tell me, or I'll start talking.", Rose threatened, having followed them outside as well.

Kagome looked at her aghast. "You would kill people just to get your way?"

"Is this supposed to sound tough?", he asked, raising an eyebrow and stroking Kagomes arm to calm her down. She was a sweet girl, but he had learned the hard way not to ignite her temper. She was scary.

"Sort of.", she shrugged, giving Kagome an apologetic look. She hadn't meant it like that.

The Doctor smirked, pulling Kagome further down the road. "Doesn't work."

"Who are you?", Rose repeated her earlier question.

"I told you. The Doctor.", he said impatiently. Really, was this girl slow?

"Yeah, but Doctor what?", she questioned again, getting annoyed now.

"Just the Doctor.", he said. Kagome was quiet during the whole exchange. She alway found it funny when people questioned his name.

"The Doctor?", she clarified, unbelievingly.

He waved at her. "Hello!"

"Is that supposed to sound impressive?"

"Sort of.", he mocked her words from earlier.

Rose decided to change tactics. She turned to Kagome, who seemed more approachable to her.

"Come on, you can tell me. I've seen enough. Are you the police?", she asked, putting a hand on Kagomes shoulder. Kagome looked at her intensly, startling her.

"No.", Kagome finally answered. "We are just passing through."

"We are a long way from home.", the Doctor added, taking Kagomes hand and subtly pulling her away from Rose.

Rose glanced at him pleadingly. "But what have I done wrong? Why do these plastic things keep coming after me?"

The Doctor rolled his eyes. "Oh, suddenly the entire world revolves around you. You were just an accident. You got in the way, that's all."

"It tried to kill me!", she exclaimed angrily. Now it was Kagomes turn to roll her eyes. She was getting hungry now, which made her annoyed.

"It was after us, not you. Last night, in the shop, we were there, you blundered in, almost ruined the whole thing. This morning, we were tracking it down, it was tracking us down. The only reason it fixed on you is 'cos you've met us.", he explained, walking slower now with an arm around Kagome shoulders.

"So what you are saying is, the entire world revolves around you.", Rose sassed, making Kagome laugh. The Doctor beamed.

"Sort of, yeah.", he answered.

"You're full of it.", She snorted.

"That he is.", Kagome said at the same time the Doctor once again answered with "Sort of, yeah."

Rose sobered suddenly, looking up at the Doctor.

"But all this plastic stuff... who else knows about it?", she asked tentatively.

"No one.", he said solemnly. Kagome squeezed the hand hanging over her shoulder. He squeezed back, nudging her mind affectionately. After learning of the telepatic nature of Time Lords, and that his mind felt so very empty now, she had offered him hers. He was hesistant at firs, but overjoyed to feel anothers presence once again.

"So you are all alone?", Rose suddenly asked, startling him out of his thoughts.

He gave her an 'Are you blind?' look.

"No. I have Kagome.", he said, indicating the small brunette besides him.

Kagome waved cheerily, hoping to speed the whole thing along. She really was hungry now.

The Doctor continued talking, "But except her? I mean, you lot, all you do is eat chips, go to bed, and watch telly, while all the time, underneath you, there's a war going on."

Kagome blushed. Rose however, was frowning.

"Okay. Start from the beginning. I mean, if we're going to go with the living plastic, and I don't even believe that, but if we do, how did you kill it?"

" The thing controlling it projects life into the arm. I cut off the signal, dead.", he explained, interested in the conversation now.

"So that's radio control?", she wondered.

Kagome shook her head. "Thought control", she corrected, making the Doctor beam at her proudly. "Are you alright?", she asked Rose, seeing her troubled expression.

Rose shook her head. "Yeah. So who's controlling it, then?"

The Doctor shrugged. "Long story.", he lied, not feeling like going into it right now.

"But what's it all for? I mean, shop window dummies, what's that about? Is someone trying to take over Britain's shops?", she asked only half jokingly.

Kagome and the Doctor burst out laughing, Rose joining them.

"No.", both of them gasped out at the same time.

"No.", Rose agreed.

The Doctor turned serious suddenly, the girls following suit.

"It's not a price war. They want to overthrow the human race and destroy you. Do you believe us?", he asked her.

Rose looked at him wide eyed.

"But you're still listening.", Kagome pointed out. Rose looked troubled again.

"Really, though, Doctor. Tell me, who are you? Who are you BOTH?", she asked, really wanting to know.

The Doctor just looked thoughtfull.

"Do you know like we were saying about the Earth revolving? It's like when you were a kid. The first time they tell you the world's turning and you just can't quite believe it because everything looks like it's standing still. I can feel it. The turn of the Earth. The ground beneath our feet is spinning at a thousand miles an hour, and the entire planet is hurtling round the sun at sixty seven thousand miles an hour, and I can feel it. We're falling through space, you and me, clinging to the skin of this tiny little world, and if we let go. That's who I am. Now, forget me, Rose Tyler. Go home."

With that he and Kagome walked in the direction of the TARDIS, Kagome fiddling with the plastic arm.

+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+

"Feed me!", Kagome demanded.

The Doctor looked at her in challenge, as if saying 'make me'.

Kagome growled quite impressively at him and he held his hands up in surrender, producing a bowl of Oden from behind his back, handing it to her.

Kagomes eyes sparkled in excitement and joy.

"You are the best. ODEN!", she declared, digging in.

The Doctor rolled his eyes, she was such a food junkie.

When Kagome was done inhaling her food, he went to try and get a signal from the plastic arm. He growled in frustration. This arm wasn't advanced enough to find the Nestene, but he did make out another signal at a local resteraunt.

He glanced over at Kagome, who was once again pouring over her college notes. He had to admire her determination.

"Well, let's get going!", he called, and Kagome absently grabbed onto something as the TARDIS jerked, not taking her eyes off her notes.

Ten minutes later they walked into a resteraunt. Kagome raised an eyebroy, spotting Rose sitting with a very shiny guy. How did she not see that he was made of plastic, she wondered.

The Doctor motioned for her to grab a bottle of champagne and two glasses. She obliged, passing him a bottle and taking the glasses herself.

They moved over to Rose.

They heard the plastic man talking, obviously trying to get information out of her.

"But you can trust me, sweetheart. Babe, sugar, babe, sugar. You can tell me anything. Tell me about the Doctor and what he's planning, and I can help you, Rose. Because that's all I really want to do, sweetheart, babe, babe, sugar, sweetheart."

Kagome very nearly snorted while the Doctor just looked amused.

"What are you doing that for?", Rose asked, looking slightly weirded out.

"Your champagne.", the Doctor offered, interrupting them. Neither of them looked up.

"We didn't order any champagne. Where's the Doctor and his jewel?", he asked, dismissing the Doctor. Both Kagome and the Doctor raised an eyebrow at the jewel part.

Kagome looked at him, pointing to herself. "Me?", she mouthed. The Doctor shrugged at her.

"Madame, your champagne.", he offered the bottle to Rose now, who still didn't look up.

"It's not ours. Mickey, what is it? What's wrong?", she asked, spooked by his behaviour, but still oblivious to his plastic appearance.

"Doesn't anybody want this champagne?", the Doctor finally huffed, making Kagome stifle a chuckle.

Plastic Mickey started looking up, annoyed now. "Look, we didn't order any- ah, gotcha."

The Doctor grins, shaking the bottle vigorously, while Rose just looked shocked, finally noticing Mickeys shiny skin and fixed grin.

"Don't mind me, I'm just toasting the happy couple. On the house!", he said cheerily.

He then releases the cage around the cork, making it fly directly in plastic Mickeys forehead.

They all watched with varying degrees of disgust as he first absorbed into his forehead and then spit it out.

Plastic Mickey got up and turned his hand into a chopper. Rose fled, screaming, as Mickey wrecked the table. The Doctor grabbed the Auton and pulled off its head. The rest of the customers screamed, running around like headless chickens.

Kagome rolled her eyes at them, pushing the fire alarm.

"EVERYBODY OUT! OUT! OUT! _OUT_!", she screamed, and was satisfied as the people did as they were told.

To the Roses horror the head started talking.

"Don't think that is going to stop me.", it crowed before it's body started flailing.

They turn around, running out through the kitchens, the Doctor triumphantly holding the head in his hands.

#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#

The Doctor sealed the doors with his sonic, totally ignoring Roses panicking.

She turned to him, to see him calmly showing Kagome something on his sonic, who nodded interestedly.

"It's going to get us. Hurry! Open this gate! Use you tube thing!", she ordered, fully expecting him to do as she said.

"Sonic screwdriver.", the Doctor corrected calmly, handing it to Kagome who used it to seal another door. She loved it when he taught her how to do something.

Rose looked at them unbelievingly. "Use it!", she demanded again.

He shook his head, turning towards a blue box she hadn't noticed before, Kagome was already openin the lock.

"Nah. Tell you what, let's go in there.", he said, and followed Kagome in. Rose looked panicked now, were they insane?

She tried the gate again before huffing and turning to run into the TARDIS, just to run out again and circling around it. The Auton made large dents into the metal door, causing Rose to run back in.

"It's going to follow us!", she tried, looking around in shock. The hell?

"The assembled hordes of Genghis Khan couldn't get through that door, and believe me, they've tried. Now, shut up a minute.", he said rudely, concentrating on the monitor.

Kagome sighed in annoyance. "I remember that. You just HAD to insult them, didn't you?, she teased. He sniffed. "You are the one that refused to marry him."

"He was a sexist pig!", she defended herself, blushing as she recalled the memory. The man had been really insistent she marry him, prompting the Doctor to insult them quite thoroughly.

The Doctor turned back to the monitor.

"You see, the arm was too simple, but the head's perfect. I can use it to trace the signal back to the original source. Right. Where do you want to start?", he asked, coming to stand a few feet before Rose, Kagome once again burying herself in her notes.

"Er... it's bigger on the inside than the outside?", she asked.

"Yes."

"It's alien."

"Yes."

"Are you an alien?"

"I am. Kagome is a human, though. Is that okay?"

"Yeah!", Rose answered, much too fast. He gestured around them.

"It's called the Tardis, this thing. S. That's Time And Relative Dimension In Space.", he explained.

Suddenly Rose burst into tears, making Kagome sigh and put down her notes to go and comfort the girl.

"Thats okay. Culture shock. Happens to the best of us.", he said, making Kagome shoot him an exasperated look.

"I don't think that's the problem.", she said, rubbing the girls arms.

"Did they kill him? Mickey? Did they kill him? Is he dead?", she sobbed, making the Doctor mighty uncomfortable.

"Oh. I didn't think of that.", he said sheepishly. Kagome shook her head, getting up to get some tissues out of her backpack.

Rose stood up, glaring at him.

"He's my boyfriend. You pulled off his head. They copied him and you didn't even think? And now you're just going to let him melt?", she asked angrily, gesturing to the console where the head was melting. Kagome handed Rose a tissue before she turned around, helping the Doctor with the console.

The Doctor turned around, horrified. "Melt? Oh, no, no, no, no, no! Almost there, almost there, here we go!"

"What are you doing?", Rose asked them, feeling a little left out as she watched them move around the console.

"Tracing the signal back.", Kagome answered, punching buttons rapidly.

The TARDIS lands shakily, the two of them running out.

"Wait! You can't go out there it's not safe!", she exclaimed, rushing after them.

+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+

The Doctor looked around, disappointedly. "I was so close.", he sighed, Kagome patting his arm comfortingly.

Rose looked around, once again baffled.

"We- we moved? How? Does it fly?", she asked.

The Doctor shook his head. "Disappears there and reappears here. You wouldn't understand."

Rose huffed. "If we are somewhere else, what about this headless thing? It's still on the loose."

Kagome shook her head this time. "Nah, it melted with the head."

"Are you going to witter on all night?", asked the Doctor exasperatedly.

"I'll have to tell his mother. Mickey. I'll have to tell his mother he's dead, and you just went and forgot him, again! You were right, you are alien.", she scoffed.

Kagome glared at her. "Leave him alone.", she ordered. Rose flinched, nodding. The Doctor was getting angry too.

"Look, of I did forget some kid called Mickey-", he began.

"Yeah, he is NOT a kid.", Rose interrupted.

"It's because I'm trying to save the life of every stupid ape blundering on top of this planet, all right?", he finished as if she never interrupted him. He shot Kagome a wink though, to reassure her that SHE was no ape.

"All right.", Rose said a little timidly.

"Yes it is!", he said, satisfied to have stopped her rambling.

Just for her to start talking again.

"If you are an alien, how come you sound like someone from the north?", she asked.

"Lots of planets have a north.", he scoffed, watching Kagome look out at the water, the moonlight making her black hair shine in a bluish light.

"What's a police public call box?", Rose asked, making him unwillingly drag his eyes to her.

"It's a telephone box from the 1950s. It's a disguise.", he explained, patting the TARDIS.

"Okay. And this living plastic, what has it got against us?", she asked.

"Nothing.", answered Kagome, joining the conversation.

"It loves you. You've got such a good planet. Lots of smoke and oil, plenty of toxins and dioxins in the air, perfect. Just what the Nestene Consciousness needs. It's food stock was destroyed in the war, all its protein plants rotted, so Earth, dinner!", explained the Doctor.

"Any way of stopping it?", she asked.

"Anti-plastic!", both of them exclaimed together, the Doctor holding up a tube of blue liquid.

"Anti-plastic?"

"Anti-plastic. But first I've got to find it. How can you hide something that big in a city this small?"

"Hold on. Hide what?"

" The transmitter. The Consciousness is controlling every single piece of plastic, so it needs a transmitter to boost the signal.", he looked frustrated now.

"What does it look like?"

"Like a transmitter."

"Oh, that's helpful. Thanks.", Kagome snarked at him, making him grin at her.

"Round and massive, slap bang in the middle of London.", he offered, making Kagome facepalm as she looked behind him.

" A huge circular metal structure like a dish, like a wheel. Radial. Close to where we're standing. Must be completely invisible. What? What?", he continued obliviously, before noticing the incredolous looks both girls were sending him.

He tries looking behind him, still not catching on what they were looking at.

Kagome grabs his head, turning him fully around and pointed at the London eye, looming above them.

"Oh. Fantastic!", he crowed, grabbing Kagomes hand and started running.

#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#

They run over the Westminster bridge, the Doctor continuing to talk.

"Think of it, plastic all over the world, every artificial thing waiting to come alive. The shop window dummies, the phones, the wires, the cables...", he rambled.

"The breast implants...", Rose mumbled, making Kagome snort at the picture that made in her mind.

"Still, we found the transmitter. The Conciousness must be somewhere underneath."

Kagome pulled him down a staircase, pointing out an entrance. He hugged her quickly and started down it. Kagome followed him as did Rose.

They climbed down a short ladder into a brick-built area with lots of chains. From there they went through a door and down a flight of steps into a multi-level chamber.

"The Nestene Consciousness. That's it, inside the vat. A living plastic creature.", he said, pointing at a lava like substance.

"Well, then. Tip your anti-plastic in and let's go.", Rose urged, uneasy.

"We can't just kill it!", Kagome protested. The Doctor nodded along.

"We have to give it a chance.", he agreed.

With that he goes down to a catwalk, overlooking the vat. Kagome stayed behind a little, keeping an eye out.

"I seek audience with the Nestene Consciousness under peaceful contract according to convention 15 of the Shadow Proclamation.", he recited.

The lava bubbled a little.

"Thank you. If I might have permission to approach?", he asked politely.

The lava bubbled at him and he stepped closer. Rose spotted someone on a lower level and ran down, pulling Kagome with her. The Doctor gave her an unhappy look but didn't protest.

"Oh god! Mickey! It's me! It's okay!", she soothed, stroking his sticky hair Kagome kept looking at the Doctor, feeling uneasy about something.

"The thing down there, the liquid. It can talk, Rose, TALK", he gestured wildly with arms before latching onto Rose.

"You stink.", she said, wrinkling her nose. "DOCTOR! THEY KEPT HIM ALIVE!", she called.

"Yeah, that was always a possibility. Keep him alive to mantain the copy.", he answered offhandely, as if it wasn't a big deal.

"You knew that and you never said?", she squawked, looking from him to Kagome, who scratched her hair abashedly. She had totally forgotten about that.

"Can we keep the domestics outside please? Thanks."

The Doctor kept walking till he stood just before the vat.

"Am I addressing the Consciousness? Thank you. If I might observe, you infiltrated this civilisation by means of warp shunt technology. So, may I suggest, with the greatest respect, that you shunt off?", he asked, trying to make Kagome laugh, she was frowning too much for him at the moment. He suceeded, drawing a little giggle from her.

The lava protests, flexing again.

"Oh, don't give me that. It's an invasion, plain and simple. Don't talk about constitutional rights. I am talking! This planet is just starting. These stupid little people have only just learnt how to walk, but they're capable of so much more. I'm asking you on their behalf. Please, just go."

"Doctor!", Kagome and Rose screamed in unson as two shop window dummies grabbed him.

One of them takes the vial from his pocket.

"That was just insurance. I wasn't going to use it. I was not attacking you. I'm here to help. I'm not your enemy. I swear, I'm not. What do you mean?", he frowned and blanched as a door opened, revealing the TARDIS.

" No. Oh, no. Honestly, no. Yes, that's my ship. That's not true. I should know, I was there. I fought in the war. It wasn't my fault. I couldn't save your world! I couldn't save any of them!", he was near begging now.

"What is the problem?", Kagome called.

" It's the Tardis! The Nestene's identified its superior technology. It's terrified. It's going to the final phase. It's starting the invasion! Get out, Kagome! Just leg it now!", he begged, totally ignoring the other two humans.

While Rose phoned her mother, Kagome thought up a plan.

"Get out Kagome! Get out! RUN!", he shouted, seeing her unmoving.

"The stairs are gone!", Rose wailed, taking Mickeys hand and running to hide behind the TARDIS.

Kagome just looked determinded. She grabbed one of the chains, and swung to kick the two Autons inclusive anti-plastic into the vat. The Doctor gripped her waist, twirling her around happily. She kissed his cheek and pulled him towards the TARDIS.

The Doctor and Kagome run inside the TARDIS, the two humans following.

+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+

When they land Mickey immedialty runs out, terrified.

Rose follows him, talking on the phone with her Mum, while the Doctor had an arm around Kagomes waist.

"Nestene Consciousness? Easy!", he snapped his fingers.

Kagome slapped his chest. "You would have died without me. Again.", she teased. He grinned at her.

"You were useless in there.", agreed Rose. The Doctor glowered at her teasingly. "So were you.", he sniffed.

Kagome grinned, nudging him. He sighed, not ready to share her but obliging her wishes.

"You could come with us. This isn't just a London hopper, you know. It travels anywhere in the universe."

Rose looked tempted, but shook her head. "No, I can't. Sorry, I can't leave my mum and Mickey behind."

She ignored Mickeys blubbering about them being things.

The Doctor nodded, not really caring, but Kagome stopped.

"It also travels in time, you know.", she said, grinning as Roses eyes lit up.

She hastily gave Mickey a goodbye kiss and ran into the TARDIS after them.

+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+

 **Sooo, what do ya think? I had a lot of fun writing this. I never really liked Rose in the series, but she is rather important, plot-wise.**

 **Just a few notes to the reviews:**

 **#lovelyanimeangel: yeah, I always thought so as well.**

 **#KEdakumi: Thanks. I agree that some things would get difficult without Rose there.**

 **#Ayjah: I know, she is also totally used to strange stuff already!**

 **#PatrinePtn: It's the ninth Doctor. And I agree, I never really liked Rose. I hated the way she demanded answers from him after a day of knowing him, and then she got more and more arrogant as the series went on.**

 **#Gelasia Kidd: Thanks, I'm glad you liked it.**

 **So, please express your opinion in the field below.**

 **Toodles,**

 **your MightyUnicorn**


	3. End of the World

**Disclaimer: I own neither Doctor Who nor Inuyasha. Sadly.**

 **End Of The World**

The Doctor turned to Kagome. "So, where do you want to go now?"

"Oh no. I wanna shower first and I'm sure Rose needs to rest a little.", Kagome said firmly.

The Doctor pouted. He didn't like it that he had to spent so much time alone. Kagome looked at him and sighed a little. She knew it was hard for him to spent time alone.

She turned to Rose, who was watching them with a strange knowing glint in her eyes. "How about I show you to your room?", she offered, linking their arms together.

"Great, I really could use a good nights rest before I try anymore running.", Rose joked, grinning at Kagome.

While they continued their chatting, the Doctor watched them go with dark eyes. He knew he was unhealthily possessive of Kagome, but she was HIS friend first, and he absolutely hated sharing her. Sometimes he thought she was the only thing holding his darkness in. God beware what would happen if he ever lost her. Or if she LEFT him.

He shook himself out of his dark thoughts as he felt her coming nearer. She was freshly showered, wearing cute pyjama shorts with teddy bears on them and a tight tank top - she was beautiful.

She grinned at him, rubbing her hair dry with a fluffy, white towel. She took his arm and began tugging him out of the console room.

"So, I thought we could watch a movie or something.", she suggested. He looked down at her, contemplating the idea.

"Sure, but it's my turn to choose.", he teased. She stuck her tongue out at him, pulling him into the movie room.

"We'll see."

#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#

An hour and a half later, the Doctor was seated on the sofa, Kagome nest to him, her head on his shoulder and her eyes closed.

He was idly playing with her hair, not really thinking about anything, as she suddenly opened her eyes and looked up at him.

"What is troubling you, Doctor? I could feel it when Rose and I left you in the console room. Your aura turned all stormy.", she whispered, the hand in her hair stilled at the question.

"Nothing.", he said quickly, avoiding her eyes. She reached up and tugged a little on his ear.  
"Do not lie to me. Not ever.", she said, glaring at him. He winced, hoping to avoid another outbreak of her temper.

"It's just... I can't lose you.", he said quietly, staring ahead quietly. Kagome lifted one of her hands against his cheek. He leaned into her touch.

"Doctor, in all these years I have known you, since I was just a little girl of seven years, I always knew that I would want to stay with you forever."

He made to interrupt but she laid a finger against his lips.  
"I will alway stay with you. Until you throw me out anyway.", she teased to lighten the mood.

She was surprised by his fierce expression. "I will never throw you out. Never.", he swore, taking both of her hands in his.

She believed him.

#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#

Rose was excited as she walked into the console room. Kagome and the Doctor were already there, bickering over a... banana?

"I told you Doctor, this is MY banana.", she growled, trying to reach the banana he was holding far above his head.

"Oh no.", he warned, shaking a finger at her, "You already ate the last cookie. This banana is MINE."

Kagome growled impressively and jumped on the Doctor, tackling him to the floor with her on top, straddling him.

The Doctor flushed a little, but he refused to admit defeat, damnit! They began wrestling a little, him rolling on top of her and pinned her arms above her head with one hand, the other holding a slightly disfigured banana.

They glared at eachother, both lightly flushed but unwilling to give up.

Rose just watched them open mouthed. "Uh... guys... how about SHARING the banana?", she suggested warily, as to not turn them on her.

Both of their heads shot around to look at her, blushing brightly. The Doctor quickly scrambled off Kagome and helped her up.

"How long have you been standing there?", asked Kagome, still flushed.

"Long enough to know that you both like bananas.", she said dryly. "But seriously, just share the bloody thing before someone gets hurts, yeah?"

The Doctor seemed to be contemplating that, before glancing at Kagome who nodded.

He peeled it quickly and broke it in half, giving her a piece.

"Hey, mine is smaller than yours!", she suddenly accused, pointing a finger at him dramatically.

The Doctor looked like a deer in the headlight and backed away, shielding his banana piece protectively.

"I have no idea what you are talking about.", he denied, backing away. Kagome just narrowed her eyes at him before suddenly calming and walking into the corridor.

"O-oi, where do you think you are going?", he asked, scared she was upset at him.

His fears were unneeded however, as she turned her head around to grin at him.

"I am going to the kitchen. I know where you keep your chocolate stash. And I'm going to eat it all.", she announced, ignoring his cry of outrage and dashed away.

The Doctor immedialty took chase, both of them completely forgetting the human girl in the console room.

"Oh boy", muttered Rose.

+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+

Half an hour and a lot of arguing later, they had finally landed somewhere far in the future.

Kagome was excited, actually wearing a white summerdress with red swirls on it and white flats. The Doctor had stared at her for several minutes, not saying a word, just sputtering a little in his quest to tell her that she looked pretty.

"Where are we?", asked Rose breathless. She couldn't believe they had really travelled in time.

Kagome turned to the Doctor, curious as well. "Go have a look.", he offered, opening the doors.

They were floating in a ship or something similiar around the earth. It was beautiful, as they looked at it through the large windows.

"You lot, you spend all your time thinking about dying, like you're going to get killed by eggs or beef or global warming or asteroids. But you never take time to imagine the impossible, that maybe you survive. This is the year five point five slash apple slash twenty six. Five billion years in your future, and this is the day...", he stopped to glance at his watch, "Hold on-", he said and the sund flared a brilliant red colour. "...This is the day the Sun expands. Welcome to the end of the world."

Both girls gasped, Kagome leaning a little into the Doctor, seeking the comfort that only he had ever been able to give her.

Rose opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted.

"Shuttles five and six now docking. Guests are reminded that Platform One forbids the use of weapons, teleportation and religion. Earth Death is scheduled for fifteen thirty nine."

Rose looked over at Kagome and the Doctor, who were watching the earth silently.

"So, when it says guests, do they mean people?", she asked nervously.

"Depends what you mean by people.", the Doctor answered, looking at her in question.

"I mean people. What do you mean?", she asked, furrowing her brows.

"Aliens.", answered Kagome, smiling reassuringly at her. She still remembered her first time she saw a youkai, aliens weren't much different.

"What are they doing on board of this spaceship? What's it all for?", Rose asked.

" It's not really a spaceship, more like an observation deck. The great and the good are gathering to watch the planet burn.", he answered, pointing his sonic screwdriver at a wall.

"What for?", she asked confused, and Kagome sighed, already knowing the answer.

"Fun.", the Doctor said, grinning brightly at them.

+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+

They had now moved to an area full with display cases and a magnificent view of the earth.

"Mind you, when I said the great and the good, what I mean is, the rich.", commented the Doctor, linking Kagomes arm with his the moment she moved close enough for him to do so.

"Who else?", snorted Kagome.

" But, hold on. They did this once on Newsround Extra. The sun expanding, that takes hundreds of years.", said Rose.

"Well, he did say we are in the year five billion something.", Kagome reminded her gently.

"Millions, but the planet's now property of the National Trust. They've been keeping it preserved. See down there? Gravity satellites holding back the sun.", the Doctor explained, agreeing privately with Kagome that the blonde seemed to have a habit of not listening.

"The planet looks the same as ever. I thought the continents shifted and things.", said blonde commented, watching the earth.

"They did, and the Trust shifted them back. That's a classic Earth. But now the money's run out, nature takes over.", he said cheerfully, making Kagome grin a little at him.

"Do you think we could visit my family after this is over?", she asked, looking up at him.

He grinned even wider. He really liked her family. Her mother was just as accepting as her daughter, letting him in her home with not even a single word of protest. She did try to feed him quite a lot, though. Her brother was the same, instantly accepting him as an alien and bombarding him with question about anything alien. Her grandfather was a little irritating at first, trying to banish him with his faulty sutras. Kagome and her mother scolded the old man though and made him apologize. He still tried to plaster one on him whenever he visited, but he was told he did that to everyone, really. All in all, no problem for him, for all that he hated anything domestic, for Kagome he would endure it.

"Sure, we can go as soon as the earth has exploded.", he promised.

Rose in the meanwhile had completely tuned them out, her mind reeling with the image before her.

"How long has it got?", she asked sadly.

The Doctor checked his watch, he and Kagome looking at the blonde.

"About half an hour. Then the planet gets roasted."

" Is that why we're here? I mean, is that what you do? Jump in at the last minute and save the Earth?", she asked hopefully, looking at them.

Kagome shook her head a bit sadly. She was aware that the earths time was up, she could feel it in the air around her.

"I'm not saving it. Time's up.", he said cheerfully, hoping to avoid a fight. He would not save the earth now, it's time was up. As a Time Lord he could feel such things.

"But what about the people?", asked Rose terrified.

"There a no people down there.", Kagome answered, able to tell that there was nothing alive on this planet anymore. It was sad, really.

"They are all gone.", the Doctor agreed, tugging Kagome back into his side as she had moved forward a bit. Kagome herself was getting a bit annoyed at his posssessivnes but was willing to let it go for now.

"Just me, then.", Rose mumbled. Kagome looked offended.

"Oi, what am I? Chopped liver?", she demanded of the blonde, who blushed.

"Sorry, you just down seem all that... human.", she offered, embarassed.

Kagome sniffed a little but accepted the apology, elbowing the Doctor when he glared at Rose a little.

Suddenly a very blue person with golden slit eyes strode towards them. Rose looked at him baffled, not even having considered that aliens might look different from humans.

The Doctor glanced at Kagome, hoping for any reaction to the new alien, really, but she just smiled her usual bright smile at him.

"Who the hell are you?", he sounded annoyed.

"Ohm that's nice.", snarked the Doctor, grinning away. Kagome just smiled brighter.

"But how did you get in? This is a maximum hospitality zone. The guests have disembarked. They're on their way any second now.", the blue guy sputtered.

"That's us. We are guests. Look, I've got an invitation. Look. There, you see? It's fine, you see? The Doctor and Kagome Higurashi plus one. I'm the Doctor, this is Kagome Higurashe and she is Rose Tyler. She's our plus one. Is that all right?", he said smugly, showing the man, apparently the steward, his psychic paper.

"Well, obviously. Apologies, et cetera. If you're on board, we'd better start. Enjoy.", he drawled, turning around and walking away.

"The paper's slightly psychic. It shows them whatever I want them to see. Saves a lot of time.", he explained to Rose who still looked baffled.

"He is blue.", was all she said to that. Kagome giggled into the Doctors arm, leaning against him. He beamed down at her before turning back to Rose.

"Yeah.", he said to her.

"OK.", Rose answered a little overwhelmed.

They followed the Steward into a room with other aliens.

They entered the room just as the Steward announced them.

"The Doctor and Kagome Higurashi and Rose Tyler.", he announced grandly. Kagome blushed a little. The way the man had introduced them made them sound like a married couple.

"Hurry, now, thank you. Quick as we can. Come along, come along. And now, might I introduce the next honoured guest? Representing the Forest of Cheam, we have trees, namely, Jabe, Lute and Coffa.", he announced.

Kagome smiled beatifcally, recognizing the species. She had encountered them once before and was pleased to note they were still around.

Rose was stunned, looking around her in confusion and bewilderment.

The Doctor just kept grinning at everyone, sneaking a glance at Kagome every few seconds.  
He made sure to keep her by his side.

"There will be an exchange of gifts representing peace. If you could keep the room circulating, thank you. Next, from the solicitors Jolco and Jolco, we have the Moxx of Balhoon.", he continued, a little thing in a flying transport pod flying in.

Kagomes fingers twitched, the Doctor recognising the signs immedialty, wrapping his arm around her. Kagome wanted to cuddle the little alien, finding him to be cute.

"And next, from Financial Family Seven, we have the Adherents of the Repeated Meme.", the steward continued, creepy guys in robes coming in.

"The inventors of Hypo-slip Travel Systems, the brothers Hop Pyleen. Thank you.", he finished and fur clard reptilians entered the room.

They were soon approached by Jabe and her escorts. "The Gift of Peace. I bring you a cutting of my grandfather.", she said, offereing them a little sprug. The Doctor handed it to Kagome who examined it interestedly.

He began patting himself down, searching for a gift before glancing at Kagome for help. She grinned at him, before handing the cutting to Rose who took it gingerly.

Kagome reached into her pockets. She pulled out three little talismans, and made them glow a brilliant pink for a moment before handing them to the Doctor with a wink.

The Doctor coughed and turned back to an amused looking Jabe.

"Thank you. As a Gift of Peace I give you a talisman blessed by a miko.", he said, offering each tree one.

"Oh... a real miko? I am honored. I thought you kind died out ages ago.", Jabe said interestedly. Kagome smiled at her gently.

"I am indeed the last. I hope you will wear the talisman, for it will protect you of danger.", she said simply, leaning her head on the Doctors arm. He wound his arm back around her in a possessive gesture.

"Goodbye.", the Doctor said simply, eyes on the next alien waiting behind Jabe.  
Jabe nodded and left.

"From the Silver Devastation, the sponsor of the main event, please welcome the Face of Boe.", the Steward once again announced as the Moxx of Balhoon approached them. The Doctor quickly made sure that Kagome was plastered to his side, so that she would not try to cuddle the alien.

" My felicitations on this historical happenstance. I give you the gift of bodily salivas.", with that the little blue guy spat accurately in Roses left eye. She sputtered, offended and Kagome dragged herself out of the Doctors grip to offer her a tissue. Rose took it thankfully, still slightly offended.

The Doctor was laughing, thanking the alien. Kagome poked him in the side.

"Be nice.", she whispered indulgently. He grinned at her, promptly pulling her back to him.

" Ah! The Adherents of the Repeated Meme. I bring you talismans blessed by a miko.", he said cheerfully to the creepy aliens. Kagome was frowning, not actually detecting any kind of aura from them. Huh, weird.

"A gift of peace in all good faith.", one of them said, offering them a silver ball which the Doctor immedialty handed to Rose.

The Steward was talking again now. "And last but not least, our very special guest. Ladies and gentlemen, and trees and multiforms, consider the Earth below. In memory of this dying world, we call forth the last Human. The Lady Cassandra O'Brien Dot Delta Seventeen."

Kagome felt kind of offended for human kind as a flat piece of skin looking like a trampoline was wheeled in. The things aura was rather twisted as well, spitting out feeling of disdain and hate at the other people in the room. She leaned a little further into the Doctor who responded by wrapping his second arm around her as well, her back now pressed to his front.

"Oh, now, don't stare. I know, I know it's shocking, isn't it? I've had my chin completely taken away and look at the difference. Look how thin I am. Thin and dainty. I don't look a day over two thousand. Moisturise me. Moisturise me.", Rose watched in fascinated horror as two guys began spraying her with water.

"Truly, I am the last Human. My father was a Texan, my mother was from the Arctic Desert. They were born on the Earth and were the last to be buried in its soil. I have come to honour them and say goodbye. Oh, no tears, no tears. I'm sorry. But behold, I bring gifts. From Earth itself, the last remaining ostrich egg. Legend says it had a wingspan of fifty feet and blew fire from its nostrils. Or was that my third husband? Oh, no. Oh, don't laugh. I'll get laughter lines. And here, another rarity.", Cassandra contiued to babble nonsense as a 50's juke box was wheeled in. Kagome face palmed a little at all the bullshit Cassandra was telling while Rose circled around Cassandra.

The Doctor kept chuckling into Kagomes hair, entirely amused at the display.

"According to the archives, this was called an iPod. It stores classical music from humanity's greatest composers. Play on!", she commanded and music started playing.

"Is that tainted love by soft cell?", Kagome deadpanned but immedialty started giggling as the Doctor began bobbing his head to the music.

"Refreshments will now be served. Earth Death in thirty minutes.", the steward announced.

Rose suddenly turned around, running out of the room at high speed.

Kagome tugged at the Doctors arm and made to follow her, but Jabe intercepted them, holding some strange device.

"Doctor? Lady Miko?", she asked, pointing it at them. There was a flash and she went away, thanking them.

+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+

"Oi! Careful with that!", the Doctor barked, as the TARDIS was wheeled away.

Kagome pattet his arm to keep him calm, she was worried about Rose. The girl seemed so distressed when she ran away.

One of them scurries over and hands them a card saying 'Have A Nice Day'.

Kagome takes it carefully before shoving it into her bra since her dress had no pockets and she left her backpack in the TARDIS.

The Doctor swallowed and wondered if she did that on purpose. She looked up at him and he smiled, taking her hand.

"What?", she asked. "It's pretty."

#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#

"Rose? Rose, are you in there?", Kagome callled, entering the room with the Doctor to see Rose sitting there.

"Aye, aye. So, what do you think?", the Doctor asked, swinging Kagomes hand back and forth.

"Great. Yeah, fine. Once you get past the slightly psychic paper. They're just so alien. The aliens are so alien. You look at 'em and they're alien.", she said lamely, unable to express herself.

"Good thing I didn't take you to the deep south.", the Doctor joked, making Kagome laugh a little and Rose give a weak smile.

"Where are you from?", she suddenly demanded. The Doctor stiffened immedialty and Kagome squeezed his hand tightly.

"Oh, from all over the place.", he answered evasively, clutching Kagomes hand like a lifeline.

"They all speak english.", she stated, kind of put out by that.

"No, you just hear English. It's a gift of the TARDIS. The telepathic field, gets inside your brain and translates.", he explained proudly.

Rose was horrified. "It's inside my brain?!", she demanded angrily.

"Well in a good way.", said Kagome, hoping to calm her. Rose turned her glare on Kagome, making the Doctor bristle.

"Your machine gets inside my head. It gets inside and it changes my mind, and you didn't even ask?!"

"I didn't think about it like that.", he said. He was confused, really. No one had ever reacted like that before. He felt Kagomes mind tentatively nudge his and beamed at that. She was getting better at controlling her mind, something he had taken to teaching her.

"No, you were too busy thinking up cheap shots about the Deep South. Who are you, then, Doctor? What are you called? What sort of alien are you?", Rose was furious now, for reasons no one really understood.

"I'm just the Doctor.", he stated defensively, stepping closer to Kagome, whose face kept going darker.

"From what planet?", she demanded. Who did this girl think she was, really? Demanding answers of him as if he owed her something.

"Well, it's not as if you will know where it is.", he defended.

"Where are you from?", she continued, not noticing that Kagome face kept getting even darker.

"What does it matter?", he growled angrily.

"Tell me who you ARE!", Rose demanded.

Kagome finally broke. "Shut it, Rose Tyler! What right do you have to demand answers off him, after knowing him for what? Not even a full day?", she hissed, blue eyes turning stormy and glowing a little pink around the edges.

The Doctor growled again before he tugged Kagome over to a window.

Rose sighed before following after them, a little ashamed now.

" All right. As my mate Shareen says, don't argue with the designated driver. Also, Kagome is really scary.", she said sheepishly, looking at them apologetic. Kagome nodded stiffly and the Doctor grinned in relief.

"Can't exactly call for a taxi. There's no signal. We're out of range. Just a bit.", she said, holding up her very pink cellphone.

"Tell you what.", the Doctor said, pulling out his screwdriver and taking the phone from her.

"With a bit of jiggery pokery...", he said, pulling the phone apart.

"Is that a technical term, jiggery pokery?", Rose asked teasingly, hoping to ease the tension a little more.

"Yeah, me and Kagome came first in jiggery pokery, what about you?", he joked, pleased when Kagome snorted quietly.

"Nah, I failed hullabaloo.", she grinned at them and was relieved when both of them grinned back.

While Rose phoned her mum, Kagome and the Doctor watched the earth. Kagome leaning against him, and him with an arm around her shoulders.

Rose finshed her talk and turned back to them. She watched them for a minute before sighing. She didn't stand a chance, right? Everybody could see that they were made for each other. Well, except them of course.

"That was five billion years ago. So, she's dead now. Dead.", she remarked.

"Bundle of laughs you are.", the Doctor said dryly.

Suddenly the space station starts shaking and the Doctor catches Kagome, who was thrown forward. Rose had the luch to remain standing.

"That's not supposed to happen.", the Doctor said, sounding delighted.

+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+

"Indubitably, this is the Bad Wolf scenario. I find the inherent laxity of the on-going multiverse...", the Moxx of ballhoon was saying as they entered.

"That wasn't a gravity pocket. I know gravity pockets and they don't feel like that. What do you think, Jabe? Listened to the engines. They've pitched up about thirty Hertz. That dodgy or what?", he asked the tree lady. He was curious if she had picked anything up while they were away. He was disappointed, though.

"It's the sound of metal.", she stated tartly, "It doesn't make any sense to me."

"Where's the engine room?", he asked, hoping she knew at least that.

"I don't know, but the maintenance duct is just behind our guest suite, I could show you and your wives.", she said, calculatingly.

He looked disgusted. "SHE is not my wife.", he said, pointing at Rose. Kagome flushed when he didn't protest HER being called his wife. Her heart fluttered a little.

Rose just looked offended.

He felt his ears going red but determindedly ignored this.

"Partner?", Jabe asked, looking disappointed when the Doctor kept most of his attention on Kagome.

"No."

"Concubine?"

"Nope."

"...Prostitute?", she asked and Rose seemed to finally have met her limit.

"Whatever I am, it must be invisible. Do you mind? Tell you what, you three go and pollinate. I'm going to catch up with family. Quick word with Michael Jackson."

With that she huffed and stalked off to Cassandra.

The Doctor offered Kagome his arm. "I'm all yours.", he said charmingly and Kagome smiled brillantly at him.

He glanced at Jabe, ignoring her putt out expression. "Lead the way.", was all he said before turning around.

"AND I WANT YOU HOME BY MIDNIGHT!", Rose shouted after them, Kagome and the Doctor burst out laughing, waving at her.

"Earth death in fifteen minutes.", a computerized voice announced.

+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+

The Doctor and Kagome followed behind Jabe, thinking about the problem at hand.

"Who's in charge of platform one? Is there a Captain or what?", the Doctor asked, hoping to gather more information.

Kagome eyed Jabe unsurely. She had noticed that Jabe was very taken by the Doctor, even if the man in question had no idea. He was just dense like that.

But she couldn't help feeling a little jealous, even if the Doctor seemed to be very disinterested, focusing most of his attention on the problem and the rest of it on herself, like usual.

"There's just the Steward and the staff. All the rest is controlled by the metal mind.", Jabe answered, interrupting Kagomes train of thought.

"You mean the computer? But who controls that?"

"The Corporation. They move Platform One from one artistic event to another.", Jabe supplied, surprised that they didn't know this.

"But there's no one from the Corporation on board.", the Doctor stated confusedly.

"They're not needed. This facility is purely automatic. It's the height of the Alpha class. Nothing can go wrong.", said Jabe.

Kagome frowned. "You shouldn't say that. You just jinxed us."

The Doctor was unhappy as well. "Unsinkable?", he snorted.

Jabe glowered a little at Kagome befoer answering the Doctor.

"If you like. The nautical metaphor is appropriate."

"You're telling me. I was on board another ship once. They said that was unsinkable. I ended up clinging to an iceberg. It wasn't half cold. So, what you're saying is, if we get in trouble there's no one to help us out?"

Before Jabe could answer Kagome tugged the Doctor to a stop.

"You were on the Titanic? I've got to hear this story. How come this one didn't come up?", she demanded. Kagome loved the movie Titanic and would love to know more about the original.

The Doctor scratched behind his ears. He knew exactly why he had never told her THAT story. It was really embarassing and he hated embarassing himself in front of Kagome.

While she didn't tease him too much, he wanted to be seen like someone to be admired by her, and not like a fool.

Jabe cleared her throat primly and they remembered her presence.

"Sorry.", Kagome mumbled and started walking again, the Doctor hurrying to take her hand again.

"To answer your earlier question: I'm afraid not.", said Jabe.

"Fantastic!", the Doctor cheered, twirling Kagome around a little, making her giggle.

"I don't understand. In what way is this fantastic?"

Jabe was confused.

+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+

The next few minutes where spent with Jabe trying to pester the Doctor about his planet, offering her condolences and admitting that she scanned both of them, to confirm Kagomes species and discover his.

The Doctor disapproved and kept glaring at her when she tried to put her hand on his person. He disliked it when people snooped to much. Mostly when it concerned him.

After that they captured a metal spider, Jabe lassoing it with her liana. She glanced at the Doctor hopefully but he was distracted by Kagome who was asking a question about the spider robot.

They run along a corridor, coming up to a smoking door.

"Shouldn't the steward be in there?", wondered Jabe.

The Doctor looked grim. As did Kagome, her eyes shining a light pink in anger.

"You can smell him.", he said gravely, turning around and walking away, Kagome close at his side.

+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+

They came upon a door, banging and screaming coming from within.

"Anybody in there?", Kagome called, while the Doctor worked on the door panel.

"LET ME OUT!", screamed a familiar voice.

"Oh. Well, it WOULD be you.", the Doctor said dryly, and Kagome began getting worried.

"OPEN THE DOOR!", ordered Rose, sounding panicked.

"Hold on. Give us two ticks.", he said calmly, continuing his work.

"Sunfilter descending. Sunfilter descending.", the computer said.

Kagome growled a little. She hated it when things went wrong at left people in danger.

"Sunfilter rising. Sunfilter rising.", said the computer, as if changing it's mind.

Everybody was relieved for all of ten seconds before the computer changed it's mind again.

"Sunfilter descending.", was heard by the people on platform one.

"Just what we need.", grumbled the Doctor, "The Computer is getting clever."

Kagome was getting restless, and focused her energe on feeling for Roses lifesigns.

She didn't need to as a second later the blonde had started yelling again.

"STOP MUCKING ABOUT!", she screeched, fearing for her life and pressing herself as close to the floor as possible.

"I'm not mucking about! The Computer is fighting back!", he responded, a little offended.

"OPEN THE DOOR!", she screeched again.

"I KNOW!", the Doctor roared back, fed up with her screeching.

"THE LOCK'S MELTED!", shouted Rose in full blown panic.

"Sunfilter descending. Sunfilter descending. Sunfilter rising. Sunfilter rising.", the computer declared, making everybody sag a little in relief.

"The whole thing's jammed. I can't open it. Stay there!", the Doctor informed Rose. Kagome rolled her eyes. Where should Rose go?

Rose shared her thoughts. "Where am I going to go? Ipswich?!", she shouted incredelously.

With that they went to join the other aliens once again.

+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+

"The metal machine confirms. The spider devices have infiltrated the whole of Platform One.", informed Jabe as they entered the room.

"How's that possible? Our private rooms are protected by a code wall. Moisturise me, moisturise me.", Cassandra demanded. She was promptly sprayed with water by her... employees?

"Summon the steward.", the Moxx of Balhoon suggested.

"I'm afraid the steward is dead.", said Jabe, shaking her head sadly.

"Who killed him?!", demanded the Moxx of Balhoon.

"This whole event was sponsored by the Face of Boe. He invited us. Talk to the Face. Talk to the Face.", Cassandra accused, she probably would have pointed a finger at the Face of Boe too, if she had any fingers to point that is.

"Easy way of finding out. Someone bought their little pet on board. Let's send him back to master.", the Doctor said with a grin and set the little spider on the ground. Kagome leaned into him, watching the spider scurry away.

It first shuffles around Cassandra before making it's way to the creepiest aliens on board.

"The Adherents of the Repeated Meme. J'accuse!", said Cassandra dramatically.

"That's all very well, and really kind of obvious, but if you stop and think about it-", he tugged out of Kagomes hold and went over to them, pulling a arm off when one of them tried to hit him. The other aliens gasped and Kagome felt satisfied to know what she had felt before was right.

"-a Repeated Meme is just an idea. And that's all they are, an idea-", he continued, pulling wires out of them.

"Remote controlled Droids. Nice little cover for the real troublemaker. Go on, Jimbo. Go home.", he finished smugly, sending the spider on.

Cassandra looked caught when it went to her side.

"I bet you were the school swot and never got kissed. At arms!", Kagome was a little offended at that. If she thought the Doctor were interested in her like that, she would totally kiss him.

Cassandras employees aimed their spray guns at the Doctor, making him smile sarcastically at her.

"What are you going to do?", he mocked, "Moisturise me?"

Cassandra smiled icily back at him. "With acid. Oh, you're too late, anyway. My spiders have control of the mainframe. Oh, you all carried them as gifts, tax free, past every code wall. I'm not just as pretty face."

"What face?", Kagome mumbed under her breath. She could tell that the Doctor heard her, the corners of his mouth twitching.

"Sabotaging a ship while you're still inside it? How stupid's that?", the Doctor mocked.

"I'd hoped to manufacture a hostage situation with myself as one of the victims. The compensation would have been enormous.", she said simply, completely unabashed at her actions.

"Five billion years and it still comes down to money!", the Doctor growled. He himself had never understood how some people could do the thing they did for a bit of printed paper or metal.

"Do you think it's cheap, looking like this? Flatness costs a fortune. I am the last human, Doctor. Me. Not that freaky little kid of yours. Or the weird little priestess following you around.", she said. The Doctor was on the defensive as soon as she brought Kagome into this.

"Careful what you say.", he said in a calm, threatening manner, making Cassandra shiver in fear for a moment.

"Arrest her, the infidel!", the Moxx commanded, fidgeting in it's chair.

"Oh, shut it, pixie. I've still got my final option.", she said maliciously, shaking off the lingering fear of the Doctor.

"Earth death in three minutes.", the computer announced calmly. Everybody jumped a little, looking at each other in horror.

"And here it comes. You're just as useful dead, all of you. I have shares in your rival companies and they'll triple in price as soon as you're dead. My spiders are primed and ready to destroy the safety systems. How did that old Earth song go? Burn, baby, burn.", Cassandra sounded positively delighted, thought Kagome, disgusted with the woman, pink energy sparking around her in her anger.

She reeled it back in, deciding she needed to learn more control. The Doctor took her hand again, showing his support and continued glaring at Cassandra reproachfully.

"Then you'll burn with us.", said Jabe dramatically.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I know the use of teleportation is strictly forbidden, but I'm such a naughty thing. Spiders, activate.", a series of explosions rocked the platform, throwing some of them off their feet.

"Forcefields gone with the planet about to explode. At least it'll be quick. Just like my fifth husband. Oh, shame on me.", Cassandra giggled pleased.

"Safety systems failing.", announced the computer calmly.

"Bye, bye darlings. Bye, bye my darlings.", she called before vanishing with her employees, beaming them out.

"Heat levels rising.", the computer continued spreading bad news.

"Reset the computer!", Moxx suggested, looking at the Doctor who seemed to be the selected leader at the moment. Everyone else turned to him as well.

"Only the steward would know how.", protested Jabe.

"No. We can do it by hand. There must be a system restore switch. Kagome, come on. You lot, just chill. That goes for you as well, Jabe. You will burn if you get to close to the center. You are made of wood.", he said, leaving a sulking Jabe behind.

"Hurry.", Kagome urged, taking his hand and started running.

+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+

"Heat levels critical.", the computer announced as they entered the engine room.

"Oh. And guess where the switch is.", he said dryly, seeing it on the other side of the turning, razor sharp fans.

"Heat levels rising. Heatlevels rising."

The Doctor pulls a lever and the fans slow, but they continued getting faster as soon as he let go of it.

"External temperature, 5000 degrees.", the computer informed them. Kagome went to pull down the lever.

"You can't. The heat is going to vent through this place.", he said horrified at what the heat would do to her.

"I know.", was her only answer.

"Kagome, your hand will burn. Badly.", he tried again.

She leaned forward to kiss his cheek.

"Then stop wasting time, Time Lord.", she said cheekily before pulling the lever down again, holding it there this time.

He nodded worried and made to do as she ordered.

He got past the first fan and looked back to see her panting heavily over the lever. His jaw clenched and he jumped past the next one, nearly tripping when he heard Kagome groan in pain.

"Planet explodes in 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4...", the computer counted, the Doctor closing his eyes and stepping past the last fan. Realising he was alive, he ran at the switch.

"Raise shields! Raise shields!", he shouted.

He hurried back to Kagome, who had closed her eyes, silent tears streaming down.

He carefully pulled her hands from the lever and she looked up at him, her eyes dulled from the pain she was in.

"We did it.", he told her softly, stopping her as she tried to get up. He examined her hands, they looked like raw flesh, bloody and full of blisters, burned black on some places. It looked terrible. The worst was that he knew that while she could heal other peoples wounds, she couldn't heal her own.

"I'm fine.", she said and stood up, wobbling a little.

"You are not.", he said simply and lifted her into his arms, bridal style. She flushed, laying her head on his chest and closing her eyes a little.

"I can walk, you know.", she said. "I've had worse..."

The Doctor shushed her. He would take care of wounds as soon as Cassandra had been punished. No one was allowed to hurt Kagome. Not anymore.

+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+

The Doctor enters the obversation gallery with Kagome in his arms. He stops in shock at the pink barriers around some of the guests.

He carefully let's Kagome down and looks at her in silent question.  
"The talismans I gave them. I charged them with my power and they protected them.", she explained quietly and the barriers fell with a shake of her still badly burnt hand.

Rose hurried over and examined Kagomes hands with horror. She liked Kagome, for all that she felt a little jealous of her.

"Are you okay?", she asked worriedly, but it was the Doctor who answered, leaving Kagome with Rose for the time being.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm full of ideas, I'm bristling with them. Idea number one, teleportation through five thousand degrees needs some kind of feed. Idea number two, this feed must be hidden nearby.", he said grimly, white hot fury burning in his stomach at the reminder of Kagomes injury.

He smashed open the ostrich egg, revealing a strange device. "Idea number three, if you're as clever as me, then a teleportation feed can be reversed."

"Oh, you should have seen their little alien faces-", Cassandra was saying as she was beamed back in.

"Oh.", she looks around her in horror.

"The last human.", the Doctor sneered.

"So, you passed my little test. Bravo. This makes you eligible to join, er, the Human Club.", she said lamely, trying to get out of this situation.

"People have died Cassandra. You murdered them.", he said, thinking of the steward and the plumber that had died. He was sure that more would have died had Kagome not given everyone a talisman as peace gift.

"It depends on your definition of people, and that's enough of a technicality to keep your lawyers dizzy for centuries. Take me to court, then, Doctor, and watch me smile and cry and flutter.", she preened, not noticing that she was creaking.

"And creak?", asked the Doctor smugly.

"And what?", she asked dumbly.

"Creak. You're creaking.", he said in dark satisfaction. Nobody hurt Kagome and got away with it.

"What? Ah! I'm drying out! Oh, sweet heavens. Moisturise me, moisturise me! Where are my surgeons? My lovely boys! It's too hot!", she screeched in horror.

"YOU raised the temperature.", he pointed out, unbothered with her sreams.

"Have pity! Moisturise me! Oh, oh, Doctor. I'm sorry. I'll do anything.", she begged.

"Help her.", said Rose, visibly shaken.

The Doctor didn't even look at her as he answered.

"Everything has it's time and everything dies.", he said darkly.

"I'm too young!", was her last dramatic screech, before she exploded. He turned around to see why Kagome hadn't said anything and saw that she had fainted, he cursed and lifted her in his arms again.

With that he went back to the TARDIS, Rose running after him.

+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+

Rose was long sleeping as the Doctor sat in the infirmary, watching Kagome sleep.

He had healed her hands as much as he could with his advanced medicines and then wrapped them up.

Stroking her hair he swore to never let her get hurt again.

She was his and he wanted to keep her for all eternity.

+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+

 **Hi guys!**

 **I will answer review every two chapters.**

 **What do you think? I alway figured, that when the Doctor ever found someone he thought he could keep forever, he would be all kinds of possessive.**

 **Please tell me your thoughts on this chapter for future reference!**

 **Thank you very much!**

 **Your MightyUnicorn.**

 **Oh, just a quick question, how do you think Rose should behave? Should she be all jealous later on or be nice?**


	4. Visiting Family

**Disclaimer: I own neither Inuyasha nor Doctor Who. Sadly.**

 **Visiting Family**

Kagome awoke to the feeling of gentle fingers stroking her hair.

She sighed in bliss, feeling the Doctors aura soothingly against hers.

Opening her eyes, she met the Doctors worried gaze.

"How are you?", he asked carefully.

She blinked at him, sitting up.

"I feel fine, honestly. The main reason for my fainting spell was that I charged way too many talismans last night. Coupling this with the burns weakened me greatly. But seriously, I've had worse.", she explained, well aware that he tended to overreact whenever she was somehow injured.

Really, she was probably lucky that he had only seen her surface memories when he had read her mind.

He didn't know even a fraction of the injuries she had suffered over the years.

"You... Kagome, do you have any idea how worried I've been?", he asked quietly.

She blinked up at him, unsure how to respond.

She didn't need to.

"You are literally all I have, apart from the TARDIS.", he said.

Kagome laid her hand on his cheek and he leaned into her touch.

"Doctor, I _can't die_. I won't ever leave you.", she said vehemently, hugging him closely.

"But you _can_ get _hurt_.", he growled.

He was aggravated that she didn't seem to understand that he couldn't see her hurt.

She winced.

"I know.", she whispered. "But all this time living in the Sengoku jidai, I just... learned to not care anymore. It was perfectly normal to get hurt, with all the fighting that was going on back then, the training I had to go through..."

He squeezed her tighter into him, as if to keep her hidden in himself.

Finally, he realeased her.

"I will be fine.", she whipered, kissing his cheek.

+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+

"So, where are we going now?", she asked, clapping her hands together.

"Well you did say you wanted to visit you family,so...", he said grinning at her.

Kagome blushed a little over the fact that he had remembered something like that.

"Your family? Where are you from?", asked Rose curiously.

Kagome beamed at her.

"Oh, I'm from Tokyo!", she said brightly, excited to go see her family.

"So, japan?", she asked wide-eyed.

Rose had barely left London before, and she wasn't sure if the trip to armageddon counted.

"Exactly. Hold on tight.", was all the Doctor said.

#

Kagomes family was... different.

Rose was certainly surprised at Mrs Higurashi's easy acceptance of them.

The Doctor was painstakingly removing her grandfathers sutras from his head, grumbling about crazy apes, while the little brother flitted around them, firing question after question.

"So, how about dinner?", asked Mrs Higurashi brightly, unfazed by the chaos around her.

Dinner was interesting.

Kagome kept chanting 'Oden' under her breath, staring with sparkling eyes at the cooking stew.

The Doctor was waiting patiently ( for once ) tinkering with some sort of device in his hands.

Kagomes grandfather was droning on about the sacred history of vegetables, either oblivious or just not caring about the blatant disinterest he received.

Souta, her little brother, was staring in awe at the trinket the Doctor had handed him, probably to shut him up, and told him it was a musical instrument from a far off planet.

He then challenged him to learn it a little till the next time they came for a visit.

Souta was ecstatic.

Kagomes mother stirred the food, humming contentedly under her breath before asking everyone to gather at the table.

Rose stared dubiosly at her chopsticks, watching everyone, even the Doctor handle them with ease before picking them up.

She grinned when she managed to scoop up some of the food and carefully ate it.

She liked it.

"So, what have you been up to?", asked Mrs Higurashi, Kagomes two male relatives instantly perking up.

"Well, we did visit this marketplace on Holo 7 the Doctor was telling us about, remember? Anyway, that's were we got Soutas instrument. Then we picked up a sign of the Nestene and followed it to London. That's were we met Rose. On another note, we were also followed by creepy plastic mannequins.", said Kagome, and drunk some tea.

The Doctor nodded along, not lifting his eyes from his device.

"That's nice, dear. Which year?", she asked casually.

Kagome frowned for a second. "Oh, 2007-ish?", she guessed, having forgotten the exact year.

"I see. Anything else?"

"Well, then, the Doctor took us to see the sun explode five billion years in the future. If you leave out the murderous killer trampoline from hell and her creepy spider minions it was actually a rather nice trip.", said Kagome pleasantly.

Rose choked on her tea, shocked at the blasé way Kagome summarized the adventures they had.

"Don't forget the burnt-to-the-bone hands.", the Doctor commented casually, an edge to his carefully calm face visible to anyone who knew him.

"Oh dear, again? You know, after the one time you came home with a fist-sized hole in your stomach, nothing really shocks me anymore.", said Mrs Higurashi ruefully.

"What? When did _that_ happen?", demanded the Doctor, regretting that he only went over Kagomes surface memories that night she had let him see her mind in it's entirety.

Kagome flushed, avoiding the Doctors accusing and Rose's horrified gaze.

"There was a youkai some years back that ounched a hole into me. I healed pretty fast though, I only needed rest!", she explained in a rush, cringing internally at the Doctors expression.

"Ara, did I say something wrong?", asked Mrs Higurashi innocently, a hand in front of her mouth.

"No, Mama.", reassured her Kagome before she turned back to the Doctor.

"Life threatening injuries have alway quickly healed to a manageable level, even before I was made immortal. I got this injury when I was fifteen. It healed up easily enough."

The Doctor sighed in annoyance. Kagome would never understand that it didn't matter to him that she healed fast or was immortal. That was just a bonus, really.

What mattered to him, was that she was hurt at all.

He hated it when she so much as scratched herself.

It brought him pain to even _think_ of her in any state of pain. Heck, he always had mild panic attacks whenever she got her ladies week and spent it practically **moaning** in pain.

Rose decided to intervene now.

"So, what are youkai?"

+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+

The visit ended soon thereafter and they went back into the TARDIS.

Rose excused herself, feeling a little drained after the day. Kagome looked at the Doctor expectantly and he rolled his eyes, following her into the movie room.

He watched her look through the DVD's determindedly, before pulling out something historical.

"You know, I reall like the 1800's." she commented offhandedly.

He grinned. Well, he knew where their next trip was going to be.

Or, rather, _when_.

#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#

 **Hi, guys!**  
 **I'm sorry for the really short chapter, but I felt it was enough for this one.**  
 **I would like to thank everyone very much, who followed, favorited or reviewed this story.**  
 **And thanks for all the nicke feedback about Rose. What I decided to do about her will become clear in the next few chapters I think.**  
 **I'm happy about any kind of feedback about the story as a whole. Feel free to bombard me with your opinions. Seriously.**  
 **Also, on another note, anyone interested in making a cover image for this story? If so, PM me or write it into the reviews.**  
 **I'm also open to suggestions or ideas, so, as stated previously, feel free to tell me anything, really.**  
 **Thanks again,**  
 **MightyUnicorn**


	5. The Unqiet Dead

**Disclaimer: I own neither Doctor Who nor Inuyasha. Sadly.**

#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#

Kagome loved the feeling the TARDIS gave her. It made her feel as if someone was always with her, buzzing away in her mind.

She was in the control room of the ship, writing an essay on her laptop which was perched on her lap.

She also tried to ignore the Doctor as he scolded Rose about something or another, she didn't really care at the moment so she settled on ignoring them. Them and the TARDIS jerking around while flying.

She did however notice when both Rose and the Doctor where thrown on the floor.

It was hilarious, and she kept laughing for a good minute before standing up and setting her laptop down.

"Why do you never even stumble when the TARDIS lands?", demanded Rose a little petulantly.

The Doctor seemed just as ruffled and Kagome suppressed a smirk.

"Easy. I obviously have superior balance to the two of you.", she said haughtily, a playful grin on her face.

Rose narrowed her eyes playfully. "I will make you stumble!", she swore and the Doctor looked between them in an exasperated manner.

"Isn't any of you interested in our destination?!", he asked incredulously.

Kagome smiled at him and asked, in a monotone: "What is our destination, o great one?"

"Give the man a medal. Earth, Naples, December 24th 1860.", he announced proudly and Kagome's smile turned fond.

Rose started running towards the door, her aura bubbling with childish excitement.

"Hey, where do you think you're going?", the Doctor demanded, blocking Rose's path.

She frowned a him. "1860.", she deadpanned, the silent 'Duh' very obvious.

"Go out there dressed like that, you'll start a riot, Barbarella. There's a wardrobe through there. First left, second right, third on the left, go straight ahead, under the stairs, past the bins, fifth door on your left. Hurry up!", the Doctor directed and pushed both of them out into the corridor.

+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#++#+

Kagome felt very embarrassed as she fastened the cloak over her deep blue dress.

Rose had curled and piled up her hair, completing the look with a blue flower of some kind.

Rose herself had already left the dressing room and went ahead to the console room.

Kagome looked herself over in the mirror one last time before she left as well.

When she entered she noticed that Rose looked vaguely insulted and the Doctor sheepish.

"So, how do I look?", Kagome asked, twirling on the spot a little.

The Doctors eyes widened and he cleared his throat. "You look beautiful as always.", he offered sincerely.

Kagome blushed. "Right."

She gave him a once over.

"Aren't you going to change?", she teased, knowing full well that he wouldn't change.

"HA!", exclaimed Rose triumphantly, but offered no further explanation as to her outburst, confusing Kagome a little.

"Never mind that, let's go.", the Doctor deflected.

Kagome lifted an eyebrow but allowed the Doctor to place her arm on his.

"Woah. Stop right there. You two did this before. This one is mine!", called Rose and stormed past them, out of the doors.

Kagome shrugged and they followed after her.

It was beautiful, snow was falling peacefully and the air was still mostly free from pollution.

"Hey, wait a second.", the Doctor said to Kagome and went to buy a newspaper.

Kagome glanced at the date on said newspaper and started snickering.

"Rose!", she called and Rose turned towards them expectantly.

"Yeah?", she asked.

"I might have gotten the flight a bit wrong.", he admitted and Kagome laughed silently at him.

He poked her mind in an annoyed sort of way. It only served to increase her humour.

"I don't care!", said Rose happily.

"It's not 1860, it's 1869."

"I don't care."

"And it's not Naples.", he continued.

"I don't care!", Rose repeated once again.

"It's Cardiff.", he finally said.

Rose paused for a second.

"…Right.", she said and continued to walk down the road.

Suddenly they heard screams and the Doctor looked up excitedly.

"That's more like it!", he exclaimed and took Kagome's hand, running in the direction the screams came from. Rose hurried after them, just as excited.

#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+

They arrived just in time to see a woman, looking bluish collapse on the street.

"Fantastic!", exclaimed the Doctor. Kagome suddenly felt dizzy, feeling a soul being tortured, calling for help. A human soul. She would have fallen over, had the Doctor not steadied her.

"What is it? Are you hurt?", he asked a little frantically. His eyes wandering over her, trying to find any damage to her person.

"I'm fine, my senses are going haywire. It's better already. Go on, I know you want to talk to this man.", she said, nudging him forward.

"If you are sure.", he said a after a moment of intense staring.

Suddenly Kagome got another feeling.

"Rose, wait here and tell the Doctor I went to investigate something.", she said and Rose nodded, heading towards the Doctor.

Kagome ran to catch up to the man and girl carrying the old woman.

"What're you doing?!", she demanded as they loaded the woman into the carriage.

"Oh, it's a tragedy, miss. Don't worry yourself. Me and the master will deal with it. The fact is, this poor lady's been taken with the brain fever and we have to get her to the infirmary."

Kagome suppressed the urge to snap at her. She could tell that the girl was terrified.

"She's cold. She's dead! Oh, my God, what'd you do to her?", she demanded again.

She made to say more but felt a blinding pain on her head before everything went dark.

+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#

Kagome awoke with a mild headache in an unfamiliar room.

Beside her were to coffins with corpses in them. Her senses tingled again, feeling the souls in them being suppressed, as if there were too little room.

Her eyes nearly bugged out as the stood up and started walking in her direction.

"OH come on.", she groaned and crouched into a defensive position.

The woman groaned at her, much like a zombie would, and isn't that a lovely thought, and made to grab her. Kagome was going to fight them, but she felt her headache becoming stronger and her vision became fuzzy.

"Damn it…", she muttered and made for the door, hammering against it frantically.

"LET ME OUT! I MEAN IT!", she shouted desperately.

Kagome looked behind her, seeing the zombies come closer. She blanched.

"Let me out! Somebody open the door! Open the door!", she continued shouting.

Suddenly the door was kicked in and she was pulled into the Doctor's protective embrace.

"I think this is my dance.", he growled and pushed the zombies back.

The man behind the Doctor and Rose looked horrified.

"It's a prank. It must be. We're under some mesmeric influence.", the man growled disbelievingly.

"No, we're not. The dead are walking. Hi.", he directed the last bit to Kagome who looked up at him gratefully.

"Hi. Who's your friend?", she asked curiously.

"Charles Dickens.", grinned the Doctor. He looked proud.

"Right.", said Kagome.

The Doctor turned his attention towards the corpses.

"My name's the Doctor. Who are you, then? What do you want?", he demanded, looking suspicious.

"Failing. Open the rift. We're dying. Trapped in this form. Cannot sustain. Help us. Argh!", the male corpse exclaimed dramatically before he collapsed.

Kagome suddenly freed herself from the Doctors embrace, ignoring his questioning look and pulled out two talismans, placing them on the corpses.

She started murmuring in an ancient, long forgotten language and the corpses started glowing in a bluish light. Then a ball of light flew out of each of them and danced around Kagome as if in thanks before departing through the roof.

She stood up and sighed. She felt much better now that their souls were able to move on.

"What did you do?", asked the Doctor.

"Yeah, it was beautiful.", commented Rose.

"Their souls were being suppressed by these things. They kept crying for help, giving me a headache. When a human, or any being really, dies, their soul stays behind till they are properly buried or whatever custom their people have. But they couldn't move on before now, so I had to help them out a little.", she explained, looking much happier now that this was done with.

"I see.", muttered the Doctor, seeming to be thinking about it. "I didn't know that.", he added, sounding stunned by that fact.

"Is that where ghosts come from?", asked Rose, "from people who didn't get a proper burial?"

Kagome nodded.

"They can't move on, and latch onto whatever went through their mind before they died."

The Doctor still looked a little put out at not knowing something.

Then they remembered that they had company.

Charles' face was set into a frown and he glared at them, mumbling about 'nonsense' and 'trickery'.

#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#++#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#

"First of all you drug me, then you kidnap me, and don't think I didn't feel your hands having a quick wander, you dirty old man.", scolded Kagome as the Doctor snickered at someone else than him being scolded by him. Then her words fully registered and he glared at Sneed. Rose just looked endlessly amused.

"I won't be spoken to like this!", Sneed huffed.

Kagome was having none of this and continued with her rant.

"Then you stuck me in a room full of zombies! And if that isn't enough, you swan off and leave me to die! So come on, talk!", she finished her rand, crossing her arms before her.

"It's not my fault. It's this house. It always had a reputation. Haunted. But I never had much bother until a few months back, and then the stiffs, the er, dear departed started getting restless.", he exclaimed frustrated.

"Tommyrot.", muttered Dickens.

Sneed looked at him imploringly.

"You witnessed it. Can't keep the beggars down, sir. They walk. And it's the queerest thing, but they hang on to scraps.", he insisted as Gwyneth, the girl, placed the Doctor's teacup beside him.

"Two sugars, sir, just how you like it.", Gwyneth said softly.

"One old fellow who used to be a sexton almost walked into his own memorial service. Just like the old lady going to your performance, sir, just as she planned.", he continued, seemingly glad that he could finally talk about it.

"Morbid fancy.", scoffed Dickens.

The Doctor gave him a look.

"Oh, Charles, you were there.", he said.

"I saw nothing but an illusion.", denied Dickens stubbornly.

"If you're going to deny it, don't waste my time. Just shut up. What about the gas?", grated the Doctor, starting to feel a little irritated at Dickens attitude to what was clearly in front of his nose.

"That's new, sir. Never seen anything like that.", Sneed answered.

"Means it's getting stronger, the rift's getting wider and something's sneaking through.", the Doctor mused.

"What's the rift?", asked Rose, looking up from where Kagome had been quietly explaining more about ghosts to her.

"A weak point in time and space. A connection between this place and another. That's the cause of ghost stories, most of the time.", he said, adding the last bit with a glance at Kagome who smiled brightly at him, happy that he just accepted her words as truth.

"That's how I got the house so cheap. Stories going back generations.", explained Sneed.

Dickens scoffed angrily and slammed the door on his way out.

"Echoes in the dark, queer songs in the air, and this feeling like a shadow passing over your soul. Mind you, truth be told, it's been good for business. Just what people expect from a gloomy old trade like mine.", continued Sneed.

#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+

Kagome followed Gwyneth after she asked Rose to keep an eye on Sneed.

She took one look at the mess in the kitchen and started washing up, much to Gwyneth's horror.

"Please, miss, you shouldn't be helping. It's not right.", she said, wringing her hands uncomfortably.

"It's fine, where I'm from everyone has to clean their own mess. Besides, you look tired. How much are you getting paid?", Kagome asked, scrubbing a particularly dirty plate. She wondered what they ate.

"Eight pound a year, miss.", Gwyneth announced proudly.

Kagome's eyebrows shot up. This was actually quite a decent salary, considering the times.

"That's great.", she said warmly.

"I know. I would've been happy with six.", she said happily.

"So, did you go to school?", asked Kagome, unsure how education was handled around these times.

"Of course I did. What do you think I am, an urchin? I went every Sunday, nice and proper."

"Did you like it? I know I hated school.", Kagome grinned at her.

Gwyneth grimaced.

"We did sums and everything. To be honest, I hated every second."

Kagome nodded in agreement. "Me too."

"Don't tell anyone, but one week, I didn't go and ran on the heath all on my own.", she sounded wistful, as if remembering something incredible.

"My friends dragged me out a few times as well. They liked to look at the local boys.", shared Kagome, making Gwyneth give her a scandalised look.

"Well, I don't know about that, miss.", denied Gwyneth, but Kagome could see the flush on her cheeks. She giggled.

"Come on, times haven't changed that much. I bet you've done the same.", insisted Kagome.

"I don't think so, miss.", she denied once again.

"Gwyneth, you can tell me. I bet you've got your eye on someone.", teased Kagome.

Finally, she gave in.

"I suppose. There is one lad. The butcher's boy. He comes by every Tuesday. Such a lovely smile on him.", Gwyneth admitted dreamily.

"I like a nice smile. Good smile, nice bum.", Kagome said teasingly, enjoying to ruffle Gwyneth's feathers.

"Well, I have never heard that before!", Gwyneth was blushing a deep red by now.

"Ask him out. Give him a cup of tea or something, that's a start.", Kagome suggested, seriously.

"I swear it is the strangest thing, miss. You've got all the clothes and the breeding, but you talk like some sort of wild thing.", Gwyneth admitted, a little confused.

"Maybe I am. Maybe that's a good thing. You need a bit more in your life than Mister Sneed. Don't waste your life away. Live in the here and now.", she told her earnestly.

"Oh, now that's not fair. He's not so bad, old Sneed. He was very kind to me to take me in because I lost my mum and dad to the flu when I was twelve.", Gwyneth explained.

Kagome felt a sense of respect towards Sneed.

"Oh, I'm sorry.", she told her sadly.

"Thank you, miss. But I'll be with them again, one day, sitting with them in paradise. I shall be so blessed. They're waiting for me. Maybe your dad's up there waiting for you too, miss.", Gwyneth seemed nostalgic as she said this.

"Maybe. Wait, who told you he was dead?", she asked seriously.

"I don't know. Must have been the Doctor.", Gwyneth said, deflecting her question.

"My father died years back.", Kagome said, wondering why the Doctor would tell her something like this.

"So did the father of your companion, Rose. She has been thinking about him a lot, lately.", Gwyneth mused.

"I suppose so. How do you know all this?"

"Mister Sneed says I think too much. I'm all alone down here. I bet you've got dozens of servants, haven't you, miss?", Gwyneth was looking at her intently now, the washing completely forgotten.

"No, no servants where I'm from.", Kagome denied.

"And you've come such a long way.", she said, sounding far away.

"What makes you think that?", Kagome asked, stiffening slightly. Kagome vaguely felt the Doctor's aura behind the door.

"You're from a faraway land. A big city. I've seen cities in drawings, but never like that. All those people rushing about half naked, for shame. And the noise, and the metal boxes racing past, and the birds in the sky, no, they're metal as well. Metal birds with people in them. People are flying. And you, you've flown so far. Further than anyone. The things you've seen. The darkness, the big bad wolf. I'm sorry. I'm sorry, miss.", Gwyneth seemed panicked, as if expecting her to be mad.

Kagome smiled gently at her.

"It's alright.", she cooed, hoping to calm the girl a little.

"I can't help it. Ever since I was a little girl, my mam said I had the sight. She told me to hide it.", she seemed so happy to be able to talk about it.

Finally, the Doctor decided it was time to make his presence known.

"But it's getting stronger, more powerful, is that right?", he asked, getting their attention quite nicely. He came further into the room and took Kagome's hand.

"All the time, sir. Every night, voices in my head.", Gwyneth explained.

"You grew up on top of the rift. You're part of it. You're the key.", he realised. Kagome's eyes widened, understanding what he meant.

"I've tried to make sense of it, sir. Consulted with spiritualists, table rappers, all sorts.", Gwyneth said desperately.

"Well, that should help. You can show us what to do.", he sounded pleased in a grim way.

"What to do where, sir?", the young seer asked.

"We are going to have a séance."

Kagome felt a headache coming on. Something told her this was a very bad idea.

#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+

They were all sitting around the table, looking at each other apprehensively.

Kagome felt quite ridiculous, to be honest.

"This is how Madam Mortlock summons those from the Land of Mists, down in big town. Come, we must all join hands.", explained Gwyneth as she took Sneed's and Rose's hands.

Dickens was still being stubborn. "I can't take part in this.", he protested, sounding scandalised by the whole thing.

"Humbug? Come on, open mind.", the Doctor sassed and Kagome suppressed a giggle.

"This is precisely the sort of cheap mummery I strive to unmask. Séances? Nothing but luminous tambourines and a squeeze box concealed between the knees. This girl knows nothing.", he ranted.

The others gave him unimpressed and impatient looks.

"Now, don't antagonise her. I love a happy medium.", the Doctor joked.

Rose rolled her eyes. "I can't believe you just said that.", she mumbled. Kagome, who heard her rolled her own eyes. "I can.", she mumbled back, sounding exasperated.

Dickens finally sat down between Rose and Gwyneth, allowing them to take his hands.

"Good man. Now, Gwyneth, reach out.", the Doctor told the medium, ignoring the muttering of the two.

"Speak to us. Are you there? Spirits, come. Speak to us that we may relieve your burden.", Gwyneth called. For a moment nothing happened, but then an eerie whispering started all around them, making them tense up.

"Can you hear that?", Rose asked, sounding scared.

"Nothing can happen. This is sheer folly.", Dickens snapped.

"Look at her.", Rose whispered.

"I see them. I feel them.", Gwyneth muttered in awe.

Kagome shivered at the creepy feeling going down her spine.

"What's it saying?", Rose asked.

"They can't get through the rift. Gwyneth, it's not controlling you, you're controlling it. Now, look deep. Allow them through.", the Doctor urged.

"I can't!", Gwyneth cried.

"Yes, you can. Just believe it. I have faith in you, Gwyneth. Make the link.", he encouraged.

"Yes.", she finally whispered.

Bluish outlines of people materialized behind her.

"Great God! Spirits from the other side.", exclaimed Sneed.

"The other side of the universe.", the Doctor commented.

Eerily, the two bluish people spoke with children's voices, Gwyneth speaking with them.

"Pity us. Pity the Gelth. There is so little time. Help us.", they pleaded.

"What do you want us to do?", the Doctor asked, not yet agreeing to anything.

"The rift. Take the girl to the rift. Make the bridge.", the asked, sounding desperate.

Kagome knew they genuinely needed help, but something just felt off.

"What for?", asked the Doctor.

"We are so very few. The last of our kind. We face extinction.", they continued.

"Why, what happened?", he asked.

"Once we had a physical form like you, but then the war came.", they said.

"War? What war?", the Doctor asked, and Kagome felt the dread in his aura.

"The Time War. The whole universe convulsed. The Time War raged. Invisible to smaller species but devastating to higher forms. Our bodies wasted away. We're trapped in this gaseous state.", they explained in that eerie way of theirs.

"So that's why you need the corpses.", the Doctor mused.

"We want to stand tall, to feel the sunlight, to live again. We need a physical form, and your dead are abandoned. They're going to waste. Give them to us.", they demanded.

"But we can't!", Rose protested, aghast.

"Why not?", the Doctor demanded, glaring at her.

"It's not… I mean… it's not…", she struggled, not knowing how to express her feeling on the matter.

"Not decent? Not polite? It could save their lives.", he pointed out.

"Open the rift. Let the Gelth through. We're dying. Help us. Pity the Gelth.", they intoned one last time before Gwyneth collapsed and they went back into the gas lamps.

"Gwyneth?", Rose asked and helped Kagome look after her.

"All true.", Dickens said breathlessly, stunned.

Finally, Rose and Kagome managed to hoist the girl onto the chaise lounge.

Gwyneth was opening her eyes, looking at them in confusion.

"It's alright. You just sleep.", Kagome said soothingly, feeling the girls exhaustion in her aura.

"But my angels, miss. They came, didn't they? They need me?", she sounded excited.

"They do need you, Gwyneth. You're they're only chance of survival.", the Doctor told her.

Rose threw him an irritated look.

"I've told you, leave her alone. She's exhausted and she's not fighting your battles. Drink this.", she snapped before offering Gwyneth some tea.

"Well, what did you say, Doctor? Explain it again. What are they?", Sneed asked.

"Aliens.", was the Doctors simple answer. Kagome snorted.

"Like foreigners you mean?", Sneed asked, once again confused.

"Pretty foreign, yeah. From up there.", he said, pointing at the ceiling.

"Brecon?", he asked. The Doctor shook his head.

"Close. And they've been trying to get through from Brecon to Cardiff but the road's blocked. Only a few can get through and even then they're weak. They can only test drive the bodies for so long, then they have to revert to gas and hide in the pipes.", he explained.

Dickens seemed to understand what he was getting at.

"Which is why they need the girl.", Dickens nodded in understanding.

"They're not having her.", Rose snapped, offended that they would even think of doing that.

Kagome kept quiet, not wanting to get involved in their fight.

"But she can help. Living on the rift, she's become part of it. She can open it up, make a bridge and let them through.", he countered, logically in his opinion.

"Incredible. Ghosts that are not ghosts but beings from another world, who can only exist in our world by inhabiting cadavers.", Dickens seemed excited by the very thought.

"Good system. It might work.", the Doctor nodded.

"You can't let them run around inside of dead people.", Rose sputtered.

"Why not? It's like recycling.", he was starting to get annoyed with her.

"Seriously though, you can't!", she exclaimed, fed up.

"Seriously though, I can.", he countered angrily.

"It's just wrong. Those bodies were living people. We should respect them even in death.", she sounded angry now as well.

"Do you carry a donor card?", he asked suddenly, pinning her with his intense, angry gaze.

"That's different, that's- ", she defended but the Doctor interrupted her.

"It is different, yeah. It's a different morality. Get used to it or go home. You heard what they said, time's short. I can't worry about a few corpses when the last of the Gelth could be dying.", he said scathingly.

"I don't care. They are not using her.", she said angrily.

He abruptly turned to Kagome, startling her.

"What is your opinion on this whole thing. You have been uncharacteristically quiet so far.", he demanded. Both of the looked at her expectantly.

She swallowed before saying.

"I know that they genuinely need help and I don't have too much of a problem with them using corpses to live. But something feels off. We are missing something. And I'm not sure if the strain of opening the rift would be too much for Gwyneth. Besides, I think if anything this is Gwyneth's decision.", she said this all in one breath and avoided their looks as they contemplated her words.

Gwyneth finally decided to speak up.

"I do wish to get a say in this, miss.", she agreed, sending the people in the room a look. They seemed properly chastised.

"Look, you don't understand what's going on.", Rose scoffed. Kagome frowned at her.

"You would say that, miss, because that's very clear inside your head, that you think I'm stupid.", Gwyneth said, sounding a little angry for the first time since they had met her.

"That's not fair.", Rose sounded frustrated now.

"It's true, though. Things might be very different where you're from, but here and now, I know my own mind, and the angels need me. Doctor, what do I have to do?", she said confidently, not liking Rose's attitude.

"You don't have to do anything.", he answered.

"They've been singing to me since I was a child, sent by my mam on a holy mission. So tell me.", she insisted and he gave in.

"We need to find the rift. This house is on a weak spot, so there must be a spot that's weaker than any other. Mister Sneed, what's the weakest part of this house? The place where most of the ghosts have been seen?", he asked in rapid succession.

"That would be the morgue.", Sneed supplied.

Rose groaned in defeat.

"No chance you were going to say gazebo, is there?"

#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+

Kagome shivered as she felt the souls of the dead around her.

Since this place harboured the recently departed, their souls had left an imprint on these room.

"Urgh. Talk about Bleak House.", the Doctor commented, looking around.

"The thing is, Doctor, the Gelth don't succeed, 'cos I know they don't. I know for a fact there weren't corpses walking around in 1869.", Rose urged, hoping to prevent the inevitable.

"Time's in flux, changing every second. Your cosy little world can be rewritten like that. Nothing is safe. Remember that. Nothing.", he warned.

"Doctor, I think the room is getting colder.", Dickens said sounding apprehensive.

"Here they come.", grumbled Rose.

A Gelth flew out of a gas lamp and appeared under a stone archway.

"You've come to help. Praise the Doctor. Praise him.", they simpered, setting Kagome on edge who was starting to get a very bad feeling.

"Promise you won't hurt her!", Rose demanded.

"Hurry! Please, so little time. Pity the Gelth.", the Gelth continued, ignoring Rose.

"I'll take you somewhere else after the transfer. Somewhere you can build proper bodies. This isn't a permanent solution, all right?", the Doctor warned them.

"My angels… I can help them live…", Gwyneth breathed.

"Okay, where's the weak point?", the Doctor asked, looking around a little.

"Here, beneath the arch.", the Gelth gestured.

"Beneath the arch…", Gwyneth repeated and went to stand under it.

"You don't have to do this.", Rose tried one last time.

"My angels…", was the only response she got form the medium.

"Establish the bridge. Reach out to the void. Let us through!", the Gelth instructed her.

"Yes, I can see you. I can see you. Come!", she called.

"Bridgehead establishing.", the Gelth said.

Kagome grabbed onto the Doctors arm.

"I have a really bad feeling about all of this.", she told him quietly. He glanced at her, seeming worried.

"I hope it is nothing.", he answered quietly back.

"Come to me. Come to this world, poor lost souls!", Gwyneth cried.

"It is begun. The bridge is made.", the Gelth crowed in triumph.

Gwyneth opened her mouth a blue gas began coming out.

"She has given herself to the Gelth. The bridge is open. We descend.", the Gelth said menacingly.

The sweet blue apparition turned flame red with sharp teeth. Its voice deepened and hardened with menace.

"The Gelth will come through in force.", it growled.

"You said that you were few in number.", Dickens argued.

"A few billion. And all of us in need of corpses.", it said creepily as all the corpses in the room got up.

"Gwyneth, stop this. Listen to your master. This has gone far enough. Stop dabbling, child, and leave these things alone, I beg of you.", he begged reaching towards his ward.

"Mr Sneed, get back!", Rose called, but it was too late. One of them had snapped his neck and another blue ghost settled into him.

"I think it's gone a little bit wrong.", the Doctor said, sounding endlessly disappointed.

"I have joined the legions of the Gelth. Come, march with us.", the Gelth inside Sneed invited.

"No.", Dickens stated flatly.

"We need bodies. All of you. Dead. The human race. Dead.", the proclaimed.

"Gwyneth, stop them! Send them back now!", he demanded of the girl.

Kagome finally snapped out of it and saw that Gwyneth was already dead. But her soul seemed to linger for some reason.

"Four more bodies. Convert them. Make them vessels for the Gelth."

Dead Sneed backed the four of them against a metal gate. Both Rose and Dickens seemed horrified.

"Doctor, I can't. I'm sorry. This new world of yours is too much for me. I'm sorry!", Dickens cried before he ran from the room.

The rest of them slipped around the metal gate where the corpses couldn't reach them.

"Give yourself to glory. Sacrifice your lives for the Gelth.", they coaxed gleefully.

"I trusted you. I pitied you!", the Doctor sounded so hurt by the whole thing, it made Kagome's blood boil that they would dare to hurt the man she revered above all others.

"We don't want your pity. We want this world and all it's flesh.", they said.

"Not while I'm alive.", he swore.

"Then live no more.", the Gelth said simply.

"But I can't die. Tell me I can't. I haven't even been born yet. It's impossible for me to die. Isn't it?", Rose sounded desperate and Kagome vaguely wondered where she got the idea that she couldn't die in another time.

"I'm sorry.", the Doctor said.

"But it's 1869. How can I die now?", she sounded scared now.

"Time isn't a straight line. It can twist into any shape. You can be born in the twentieth century and die in the nineteenth and it's all my fault. I brought you here.", he was explaining this to Rose, but his eyes were on Kagome, who pressed further into his side.

He made her feel so safe and protected.

"It's not your fault. I wanted to come.", Rose said. She was scared shitless but she knew it was neither of their fault

"What about me? I saw the fall of Troy, World War Five. I pushed boxes at the Boston Tea Party. Now I'm going to die in a dungeon in Cardiff.", he suddenly exclaimed. As he hoped, it startled a chuckle out of Kagome.

"It's not just dying. We'll become one of them.", Rose said, sounding disgusted at the thought.

"We'll go down fighting, yeah?", Kagome suddenly said.

"Yeah.", they agreed. The three of them took each other's hands.

"Together?", Rose asked, looking between them.

She had known them for only a short time, but Kagome had become like an older sister to Rose, and the Doctor an annoying older brother.

The Doctor looked Kagome deeply into her eyes.

"I'm so glad I met you.", he told her quietly.

"I am too. I couldn't live without you anymore.", she told him earnestly.

Rose decided to let them have their moment and kept quiet.

Suddenly Dickens run into the room, ruining the mood.

"Doctor! Doctor! Turn off the flame, turn up the gas! Now, fill the room, all of it, now!", he commanded excitedly.

"What're you doing?", asked the Doctor.

"Turn it all on. Flood the place!", he repeated.

"Brilliant! Gas!", exclaimed the Doctor, getting it.

"What, so we choke to death instead?", Rose deadpanned.

"Am I correct, Doctor? These creatures are gaseous.", Dickens seemed pleased with himself.

"Fill the room with gas, it'll draw them out of the host. Suck them into the air like poison from a wound!", the Doctor crowed gleefully.

The corpses left them and started stumbling towards Dickens.

"I hope, oh Lord, I hope that this theory will be validated soon, if not immediately.", Dickens said nervously, eyeing the corpses stumbling towards him.

"Plenty more!", the Doctor exclaimed and ripped a gas pipe from the wall.

The Gelth immediately left the corpses.

Kagome, Rose and the Doctor finally crawled out of the alcove, all of them turning towards Gwyneth.

Kagome looked at her with an endlessly sad expression.

"Gwyneth, send them back. They lied. They're not angels.", the Doctor told her soothingly.

"Liars?", Gwyneth repeated.

"Look at me. If your mother and father could look down and see this, they'd tell you the same. They'd give you the strength. Now send them back!", he commanded.

Rose started choking. The gas around Kagome simply vanished, leaving her in a bubble of clean air.

"I can't breathe.", Rose choked.

"Charles, get them out!", the Doctor ordered.

Kagome just shook her head.

"I'm fine. The gas can't hurt me.", she said confidently.

"I'm not leaving.", Rose protested.

"They're too strong.", Gwyneth sounded strained.

"Remember that world you saw? Kagome's world? All those people. None of it will exist unless you send them back through the rift.", he urged.

"I can't send them back. But I can hold them. Hold them in this place, hold them here. Get out.", she commanded in a surprisingly strong voice and took out a box of matches from her pocket.

Kagome's eyes clouded in sadness and understanding.

"You can't!", Rose cried.

"Leave this place!", Gwyneth ordered firmly.

"Rose, get out. Go now. I won't leave her while she's still in danger. Now go!", Kagome ordered and Rose ran out with Dickens.

The Doctor tried to save Gwyneth but Kagome took his hand, shaking her head.

"She is dead Doctor, has been since she stepped underneath the archway.", she told him sadly.

His eyes turned even sadder than before and he kissed the young girl on the forehead.

"I'm sorry. Thank you.", he breathed.

Then he takes Kagome's hand tightly and they run out of the house.

#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+

They just made it out of the house as the whole thing went KABOOM!

The flew a little down the street and the Doctor pulled Kagome close, protecting her from the impact.

Rose looked at them.

"She didn't make it.", she stated.

"I'm sorry. She closed the rift.", the Doctor sounded so sad saying this, and Kagome squeezed his hand tightly. He returned her squeeze, he was so glad he had her.

"At such a cost, the poor child…", Dickens said sadly.

"I did try, Rose, but Gwyneth was already dead. She had been for at least five minutes.", he said.

"What do you mean?", Rose asked.

"She was dead the moment she stepped under the arch.", Kagome explained sadly.

"But she can't have. She spoke to us. She helped us. She saved us. How could she have done that?", Rose demanded.

"Her soul lingered. She didn't want to move on before everything was cleared up.", Kagome explained.

"There are more things in Heaven and Earth than are dreamt of in your philosophy. Even for you, Doctor.", Dickens said quietly.

"She saved the world. A servant girl. No one will ever know.", Rose whispered.

Kagome smiled sadly.

"We know. And we will remember.", she vowed.

#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+

"Right then, Charlie boy, I've just got to go into my, er, shed. Won't be long.", the Doctor said a little awkwardly.

"What are you going to do know?", Rose asked curiously.

"I shall take the mail coach back to London, quite literally post-haste. This is no time for me to be on my own. I shall spend Christmas with my family and make amends to them. After all I've learned tonight, there can be nothing more vital.", he told them, a content smile on his face.

"You've cheered up.", the Doctor commented.

"Exceedingly! This morning, I thought I knew everything in the world. Now I know I've just started. All these huge and wonderful notions, Doctor. I'm inspired. I must write about them.", he seemed enlightened.

"Do you think that's wise?" Rose asked dubiously.

"I shall be subtle at first. The Mystery of Edwin Drood still lacks an ending. Perhaps the killer was not the boy's uncle. Perhaps he was not of this Earth. The Mystery of Edwin Drood and the Blue Elementals. I can spread the word, tell the truth.", he sounded excited.

"Good luck with it. Nice to meet you. Fantastic.", the Doctor said sincerely.

"Bye, then, and thanks.", Rose said and kissed the man's cheek. He blushed.

Kagome stepped forward and kissed his other cheek. "Thank you very much.", she offered and smiled as he blushed deeper.

"Oh, my dear. How modern. Thank you, but, I don't understand. In what way is this goodbye? Where are you going?", he asked and the Doctor shook off his sudden rush of jealously.

"You'll see. In the shed.", he said mysteriously.

"Upon my soul, Doctor, it's one riddle after another with you. But after all these revelations, there's one mystery you still haven't explained. Answer me this. Who are you?", he asked.

The Doctor smiled enigmatically at him.

"Just a friend passing through.", he said calmly.

"But you have such knowledge of future times. I don't wish to impose on you, but I must ask you. My books. Doctor, do they last?", he sounded desperate.

"Oh, yes!", assured him the Doctor.

"For how long?", he asked.

"Forever. Right. Shed. Come on.", he said.

Dickens' eyebrows rose.

"In the box? All three of you?", he asked, amusedly.

"Down boy. See you.", the Doctor said.

+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#

"Doesn't that change history if he writes about blue ghosts?", Rose asked, sounding curious.

"In a week's time it's 1870, and that's the year he dies. Sorry. He'll never get to tell his story.", he said matter-of-factly.

"Oh, no. He was so nice.", Rose sounded disappointed.

"But in your time, he was already dead. We've brought him back to life, and he's more alive now than he's ever been, old Charlie boy. Let's give him one last surprise.", he said, mischief in his eyes.

Then he dematerialised the TARDIS before Dickens astonished eyes.

+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#

Later that evening, Rose was already in bed. Kagome however was leaning against the Doctor as he finally told her the story about the Titanic.

She kept giggling throughout the whole story and finally fell asleep against him.

The Doctor was conflicted for a few minutes, before he hoisted her up, bridal style, and carried her to his room, where he placed he on his bed. He laid down beside her, curling around her.

Kagome instinctively cuddled closer to him and he smiled a little possessively.

He knew, he would never be able to let her go.

#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+

 **So** **…** **Hi there.**

 **I had serious problems with this chapter and I** **'** **m really excited for your opinions.**

 **I also wanted to thank you guys for reviewing, favoriting and following my story.**

 **I really hope you liked the chapter.**

 **Until the next chapter then,**

 **Your** MightyUnicorn


	6. Aliens of London

**Disclaimer: I own neither Doctor Who nor InuYasha. Sadly.**

#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+

"Hey Rose!", Kagome called, knocking on the blonde's door.

Rose opened the door and looked at her questioningly.

"What is it, Kagome?", she asked. Kagome grinned at her little sister figure.

"How would you like to play some paintball, TARDIS-style?", she asked cheekily, grinning widely.

Rose eyes lit up. "Oh, I would love to!" She paused for a second.

"What's different to normal paintball?", she asked.

"Well, for one, our goal is to get the Doctor in the face with paint. We also have to hit each other, but our main target is the Doctor. The TARDIS will help us out a little, she thinks it's hilarious.", Kagome explained gleefully.

"I'm in. Let me just change into something more practical!", Rose called and eyed the sports clothing Kagome was wearing. Kagome had braided her long black hair into a thick braid.

"I'll wait for you. Hurry up.", Kagome agreed and Rose slammed the door shut.

While Rose was changing, the TARDIS opened a section of the wall. Inside there was a shelf with paint guns and munition.

"Thanks, dear.", Kagome muttered and patted the wall nearest to her. The TARDIS hummed at her in response.

Kagome loaded the guns and hung one of them and a pack of ammunition over her back expertly.

She had just finished as the door opened, revealing Rose with two braids and pink sports clothing.

"I'm ready!", she called excitedly, hurrying over to Kagome, who handed her a paint gun and ammunition.

Kagome grinned gleefully.

"Let's hunt."

#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+

Half an hour later they were running from the Doctor as he chased them through the corridors.

"Come back you two…", whatever he called them was drowned out from their snickering.

The Doctor growled, pink and green paint dripping from his head.

Kagome signalled Rose that it would be best if they parted ways and she agreed with a nod, giggling as she run away.

With a shriek Kagome started running again, feeling his aura coming nearer and nearer.

She stifled a giggle as she hid in a mostly unused storage room, filled with odd end and bits.

She felt the TARDIS giggling away in her mind, buzzing and humming happily.

Kagome shuffled a little further behind the shelf she was hiding behind as she felt the Doctor's aura moving past the room.

With a sigh of relief, she cautiously opened the door only to shriek loudly as she was lifted off her feet and held against a broad chest.

"Got you.", the Doctor whispered in her ear and she shivered, struggling a little to get free.

"How did you hide your aura?", she pouted.

He released her, showing her what was hanging around his neck. "It's a perception filter I built specifically to hide my aura from you. It's no fun to sneak up on someone when that person isn't responding properly.", he explained a little smugly.

She glared playfully at him. "I see. Well then…", she grinned and shot him in the face again, this time with blue paint before she started running again, the TARDIS shifting corridors to help her escape.

The Doctor growled before he cursed and took chase again.

"Why are you helping them?", he questioned the ceiling petulantly.

All he got was an amused hum. Least to say, he was not pleased.

Maybe an hour later they were all sitting in one of the living rooms, utterly exhausted.

They all were splattered in paint from head to toe, looking rather ridiculous.

"So, what gave you the idea to attack me?", the Doctor asked a little sarcastically.

"The TARDIS actually suggested it to me and I figured it would be a fun way to, well, have fun. I guess.", Kagome explained sheepishly.

"Well, I had fun. We should do this again.", Rose suggested, seemingly elated by the idea.

Kagome looked ready to agree. The Doctor seemed vaguely alarmed.

"I don't know… who will clean it?", he asked, hoping to divert them from shooting more paint at him.

Suddenly a humming started around them, and all the mess on the walls and the floors vanished.

"She will.", Rose said cheekily, pointing at the ceiling in triumph.

"Well, I have to shower and so do the two of you. Why don't we go on another trip afterwards?", Kagome suggested, hoping to appease the Doctor a little, who seemed to be pouting now.

He immediately beamed at her and started ushering them out of the room.

#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+

When Kagome entered the Console room, the Doctor was already pushing some buttons on the console and Rose was dancing around, seemingly happy about something.

"So where are we going?", Kagome asked curiously.

The Doctor beamed at her as soon as he noticed her and Rose smiled.

"We are visiting Rose's mum. Apparently she misses her and would like some of her stuff.", the Doctor said with a grimace.

"Ah. Cool. Well then, let's go."

#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#++#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#

"How long have I been gone?", Rose asked, looking around a little for any clues.

"About twelve hours.", the Doctor answered, pleased with himself.

Kagome smiled at Rose a little.

"Oh. Right, I won't be long. I just want to see my mum.", Rose explained again.

"It's fine. You go on then.", Kagome said smiling.

"What're you going to tell her?", the Doctor asked curiously.

"I don't know. I've been to the year 5 billion and only been gone, what, twelve hours? No, I'll just tell her I spent the night at Shareen's. See you later. Oh, don't you disappear.", she warned them before she run off.

Suddenly Kagome saw something, moving towards it. She groaned and showed it to the Doctor.

She hit his arm, glowering at him.

"She has been missing for a year!", she growled at him before taking his hand.

He apologized the whole way to Rose's flat.

They stormed in and looked a little sheepish as they saw Jackie tearfully embracing Rose.

"It's not twelve hours, it's twelve months. You've been gone a whole year. Sorry.", the Doctor told Rose, who glowered at him from her mother arms.

Kagome sighed.

#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+

"The hours I've sat here, days and weeks and months, all on my own. I thought you were dead, and where were you? Travelling. What the hell does that mean, travelling? That's no sort of answer. You ask her. She won't tell me. That's all she says. Travelling.", Jackie ranted at the police, angry that no one was telling her anything.

The two police men nodded along seriously, eyeing the group of three before them.

"That's what I was doing!", Rose protested truthfully.

"When your passport's still in the drawer? It's just one lie after another.", Jackie sniffed, sneering slightly in anger.

Kagome fidgeted, dying to cut in and say something. But she knew it wasn't really her place.

"I meant to phone. I really did. I just I forgot.", Rose tried to justify herself, she felt really helpless at the moment.

"What, for a year? You forgot for a year? And I am left sitting here. I just don't believe you. Why won't you tell me where you've been?", Jackie demanded tearfully.

"Actually, it's my fault. I sort of er, employed Rose as my companion.", the Doctor explained lamely making Kagome sweat drop a little.

The police men perked up at that, having found something to latch onto.

"When you say companion, is this a sexual relationship?", one of them asked.

"NO!", all three of them shouted.

"Then what is it? Because you, you waltz in here all charm and smiles, and the next thing I know, she vanishes off the face of the Earth! How old are you then? Forty? Forty-five? What, did you find her on the Internet? Did you go online and pretend you're a doctor?", Jackie sneered.

The Doctor floundered, unsure how to respond.

"I am a doctor!", he finally protested.

"Prove it. Stitch this, mate!", with that she went to slap him, but Kagome caught her hand, glaring coldly at the woman in front of her.

"Listen, and listen well. Yes, we went travelling for a while and it is our fault that we didn't tell you beforehand. But you have no right to go around slapping people and if you ever try to hurt him again I will break you!", she hissed quietly so only Jackie could hear her.

She paled and nodded, shivering a little.

Suddenly Kagome smiled brightly at the two policemen who blushed a little.

"I am so sorry for all that confusion. You see, I am working for a model agency, and when I met Rose a year ago she fitted exactly into our profile. I offered her a job and she agreed. If you'll wait, I have my credentials with my partner.", she said professionally and asked the Doctor mentally for his psychic paper.

He handed it to her looking equal parts impressed and alarmed – probably because of her ability to lie without blushing when pushed.

"You see, everything is right here.", she said, handing it to one of the officers who nodded, still looking a little flustered.

"Everything seems to be in order. Right, I'm sorry for the intrusion. Ma'am.", he said, smiling a little at Kagome, his colleague doing the same.

They left.

Kagome grinned at the stunned looks she received as she handed the Doctor his psychic paper back.

"You two need to talk. Come along, Doctor.", she said in a commanding sort of way.

#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#

Later, they were all sitting on the roof.

Rose and the Doctor were still staring at Kagome in surprise.

She sighed.

"Okay, ask away.", she offered and Rose immediately opened her mouth.

"Where did you learn to lie like that?", she asked, sounding curious.

Kagome laughed.

"When me and my friends were travelling through villages, my friend, Miroku, always searched out the biggest house in town and made up some story about some evil aura hanging over them. This way he exchanged his services as a monk against rooming and food. We all had to keep up the charade. I was horrified in the beginning, but eventually I just appreciated the luxury of sleeping on a futon instead of the ground.", Kagome explained.

The Doctor frowned.

"You slept on the ground?", Rose asked, horrified.

"Yeah. I had to bath in icy cold rivers and cook over a fire and everything. I learned a lot during that time. And there were the times we found a hot spring or something. It was great."

"Do you miss it?", the Doctor suddenly asked. He sounded a little downtrodden.

"I did in the beginning, but… being with you, travelling through the universe… nothing could ever compare. You know that, I will always stay with you.", Kagome said sincerely. The Doctor beamed at her.

Then they turned to Rose.

"What are you going to do about your mum?", Kagome asked.

"I can't tell her. I can't even begin. She's never going to forgive me. And I missed a year. Was it good?", Rose asked.

The Doctor looked thoughtful for a second.

"Middling.", he finally answered.

Kagome giggled. Such a typical answer.

"You're so useless.", Rose stated flatly.

"Well, if it's this much trouble, are you going to stay here now?", he asked, a little sad.

He liked Rose, she was like an annoying little sister, never listening to him.

"I don't know. I can't do that to her again, though.", Rose sounded conflicted.

"Well, she's not coming with us.", the Doctor immediately countered, ready to fight about the issue.

Rose just laughed.

"No chance.", she agreed.

"I don't do families.", he grumbled.

"She nearly slapped you!", she laughed and Kagome allowed herself to grin as well, having gotten over her earlier fury.

"Nine hundred years of time and space, and I've never been slapped by someone's mother.", he said her in a tone that implied that he hoped it stayed that way.

"Your face!", Rose continued teasing him.

"It would have hurt!", he protested.

"You're so gay. When you say nine hundred years?", she suddenly asked.

"That's my age.", he said, shrugging. Both of them glanced at Kagome.

She looked at them.

"My sword master, Sesshoumaru, was 1200 years old.", she said calmly, unaffected by the age gap.

They nodded in understanding, she had mentioned the long life spans of youkai before.

"You're nine hundred years old?", Rose repeated, just to make sure as she eyed the alien before her.

"Yeah.", he nodded.

"My mum was right. That is one hell of an age gap. Every conversation with you just goes mental. There's no one else I can talk to. I've seen all that stuff up there, the size of it, and I can't say a word. Aliens and spaceships and things, and I'm the only person on planet Earth who knows they exist.", Rose mused.

Kagome wanted to protest that statement, when suddenly there was a deep horn and a spaceship, trailing black smoke, passed overhead and headed for the city. It missed Tower Bridge, wove around St Paul's, then with a nasty back-fire and a splutter, dived for the Thames, taking out the Clock Tower. Big Ben chimed once and the spaceship crashes into the river. The Doctor, Kagome and Rose watched a plume of black smoke rise into the air on the horizon.

"Oh, that's just not fair.", breathed Rose. Kagome just laughed at the irony of it all and the Doctor was simply excited.

#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+

They rushed towards Big Ben, but everything was blocked.

"GET BACK! GET BACK!", shouted a soldier.

"It's blocked of.", said the Doctor, looking around the road. Kagome gripped his hand tighter, a little excited as well.

"We're miles from the centre. The city must be grid locked. The whole of London must be closing down.", said Rose, sounding breathless.

"I know. I can't believe I'm here to see this. This is fantastic!", the Doctor cheered.

"It is rather unbelievable, isn't it…", muttered Kagome, looking around as well.

"Did you know this was going to happen?", Rose asked the Doctor.

He grinned at her.

"Nope.", he said.

"Do you recognise the ship?"

"Nope.", he answered.

"Do you know why it crashed?", she tried again.

"Nope!", he answered cheerfully again.

"Oh, I'm so glad I've got you.", Rose said sarcastically. Kagome was outright laughing now.

"I bet you are. This is what I travel for, Rose. To see history happening right in front of us.", he explained excitedly, not noticing her sarcastic tone or just not caring. Probably the first.

"Well, let's go and see it. Never mind the traffic, we've got the Tardis.", Rose urged.

The Doctor just shook his head.

"Better not. They've already got one spaceship in the middle of London. I don't want to shove another one on top.", he refused.

"Yeah, but yours looks like a big blue box. No one's going to notice.", Rose protested.

Kagome shook her head.

"That wouldn't be a good idea.", she warned.

"You'd be surprised. Emergency like this, there'll be all kinds of people watching. Trust me. The Tardis stays where it is.", the Doctor agreed.

"So history's happening and we're stuck here.", Rose was pouting now. It was adorable, in Kagome's opinion.

"Yes, we are.", the Doctor said.

"We could always do what everybody else does. We could watch it on TV.", Rose suddenly suggested.

The Doctor looked horrified.

#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+

They were seated on a sofa, watching TV, people crowding in the little living room.

" _Big Ben destroyed as a UFO crash lands in Central London. Police reinforcements are drafted in from across the country to control widespread panic, looting and civil disturbance. A state of national emergency has been declared. Tom Hitchinson is at the scene._ ", a reporter said.

" _The police are urging the public not to panic. There's a help line number on screen right now if you're worried about friends or family._ ", a man, Tom Hitchinson apparently, was talking.

The Doctor changed channels.

" _The military are on the lookout for more spaceships. Until then, all flights in North American air space have been grounded._ ", a woman said seriously.

The Doctor changed the channels back.

" _The army are sending divers into the wreck of the spaceship. No one knows what they're going to find._ ", Hitchinson said.

And he changed the channels back again.

" _The President will address the nation live from the White House, but the Secretary General has asked that people watch the skies._ ", the woman was speaking again.

Jackie brought tea for Rose and her friend, handing none to the Doctor. Kagome had gone and apologised for her earlier outburst, but the woman was still unhappy with being threatened.

Kagome ignored Jackie and her friend as they chewed Rose out some more, instead concentrating on the TV.

"Oi, I'm trying to listen!", the Doctor finally snapped.

Suddenly the reporter from the beginning was in the screen once more.

" _His current whereabouts. News is just coming in. We can go to Tom at the Embankment._ ", he said.

Hitchinson was once again blended in.

" _They've found a body. It's unconfirmed, but I'm being told a body has been found in the wreckage. A body of non-terrestrial origins. It's being brought ashore_."

#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+

They listened to the news a while longer before the Doctor took Kagome's hand and began pulling her out of the flat.

"And where do you think you're going?", Rose demanded from behind them.

They turned around.

"Nowhere. It's just a bit human in there for me. History just happened and they're talking about where you can buy dodgy top-up cards for half price. We're off on a wander, that's all.", he explained, looking sheepish.

"Right. There's a spaceship on the Thames and you're just wandering.", Rose said dubiously.

"Nothing to do with me. It's not an invasion. That was a genuine crash landing. Angle of descent, colour of smoke, everything. It's perfect.", he sounded so excited, it made Kagome grin even wider.

"So?", Rose asked, not understanding where all this excitement was coming from.

"So maybe this is it. First contact. The day mankind officially comes into contact with an alien race. I'm not interfering because you've got to handle this on your own. That's when the human race finally grows up. Just this morning you were all tiny and small and made of clay. Now you can expand.", he said passionately.

"You don't need us. Go and celebrate history. Spend some time with your mum.", Kagome told her gently. She knew that both Rose and Jackie needed time with each other.

"Promise you won't disappear?", she asked them in a small voice, like a child.

Kagome smiled warmly at her, as did the Doctor.

"Tell you what. Tardis key. It's about time you had one. See you later.", the Doctor told her, handing her a small silver key. Kagome smiled at the awed expression on Rose's face.

Then they left.

#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+

They went into the TARDIS and Kagome immediately slipped off her jumper and her jeans, revealing the slayer outfit underneath. She strapped on her weapons and braided her hair.

The Doctor looked slightly exasperated but let her do as she pleased while he flew the TARDIS where he wanted her to go.

A few minutes later they stepped out into a storeroom. It was a little cramped as the Doctor used his sonic screwdriver to open the door lock.

"Shush!", he told Kagome who rolled her eyes at him.

They walked into a room full of Red Berets - the Parachute Regiment. They stared at each other in silence for a moment, then the soldiers grabbed their weapons and pointed them at them. Suddenly they heard a woman scream.

As if nothing happened everyone suddenly started working together.

"Defence plan delta! Come on. Move! Move!", the Doctor commanded and the men all obeyed him without question, following him into the room. Kagome was shaking her head, clutching the Doctors hand tightly.

An Asian looking woman cowered by her desk, a cut on her forehead.

"It's alive!", she breathed, voice quivering slightly.

"Spread out. Tell the perimeter it's a lockdown.", the Doctor ordered.

"My god. It's still alive.", she breathed again.

"Do it!", ordered the Doctor once again.

Kagome shook of his hand and went to hand the woman a handkerchief.

"Here you go. What's your name?", she asked with a gentle and understanding smile on her face.

"Toshiko. Thank you very much, Miss…", she trailed off, calming down a little.

"Kagome. Nice to meet you."

"Kagome!", the Doctor called and she moved back over to him.

He turned to Toshiko finally.

"I swear it was dead!", she insisted.

"Coma, shock, hibernation, anything. What does it look like?", he questioned.

They heard some metal clattering and turned to the source.

"It's still here.", Kagome whispered. She frowned a little at the vibes she was getting from the creature. It felt like a pig, but something was messing with it's aura.

The Doctor gestured a soldier outside to come and kneel by Toshiko before he took Kagome's hand again and they walked forwards.

Behind the filing cabinet was, as Kagome had assumed, a pig. The poor thing looked terrified.

"Hello.", the Doctor whispered gently.

The pig made to run away, on its hind legs no less, but Kagome send out some calming vibes before she beckoned it into her arms. It hurried over and she scooped the poor thing up, cooing to it as she stroked it's back.

The Doctor joined in in the stroking. He growled a little.

"It's a poor little pig.", Kagome told the other occupants of the room

The soldier and Toshiko came over, looking on in wonder as the pig cuddled into Kagome.

"I just assumed that's what aliens look like, but you're saying it's an ordinary pig from Earth.", Toshiko said in bewilderment.

"More like a mermaid. Victorian showmen used to draw the crowds by taking the skull of a cat, gluing it to a fish and calling it a mermaid. Now someone's taken a pig, opened up its brain, stuck bits on, then they've strapped it in that ship and made it dive bomb. It must've been terrified. They've taken this animal and turned it into a joke.", he sounded very mad at that and Kagome nuzzled his mind with hers, hoping to calm him a little. He nuzzled hers right back.

They started taking off, just hearing what Toshiko was saying as they run towards the TARDIS, poor little pig still in their arms.

"So it's a fake, a pretend, like the mermaid. But the technology augmenting its brain, it's like nothing on Earth. It's alien. Aliens are faking aliens. But why would they do that? Doctor?"

Toshiko and the soldier looked at each other as they wondered how they could have missed them leaving.

#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+

"You poor thing. I think I will call you Kevin.", Kagome decided as she cooed at the newly named Kevin.

"Why Kevin?", the Doctor asked, having already accepted that they were apparently keeping the pig. Not that he could deny her anything, really.

"He looks like a Kevin to me. Anyway, let's go get Rose. We have a mystery to solve.", she told him and he nodded in agreement.

They landed back where they left, and immediately Rose stormed in, followed by Mickey and Jackie.

"All right, so I lied. I went and had a look. But the whole crash landing's a fake. I thought so. Just too perfect. I mean, hitting Big Ben. Come on, so I thought let's go and have a look.", the Doctor rambled, dashing around the console doing whatever.

"My mum's here.", informed him Rose, stunned by this development. She was also a little perplexed by the pig Kagome was still cooing at.

"Oh, that's just what I need. Don't you dare make this place domestic.", the Doctor grumbled, looking at Jackie like one might look at a spider. He didn't like mothers. At all.

"You ruined my life, Doctor. They thought she was dead. I was a murder suspect because of you.", Mickey told him heatedly.

"You see what I mean? Domestic.", the Doctor told Kagome, who had finally stopped cooing to look at the new additions in the room.

She smiled warmly at them.

"Hi, Mickey, right?", she asked charmingly and Mickey blushed, before he decided to ignore her in favour of arguing his point with the Doctor.

"I bet you don't even remember my name.", he scoffed.

"It's Rickey.", the Doctor said confidently.

"It's Mickey!", he protested.

"No, it's Rickey.", the Doctor argued. He knew that Kagome wasn't interested in Mickey, but he still didn't like it when she sprayed her charms around. It made him uncomfortable.

"I think I know my own name.", Mickey argued heatedly.

"You think you know your own name? How stupid are you?", the Doctor scoffed at him.

Kagome face palmed as Jackie run out of the TARDIS, Rose looking after her.

"Mum, don't! Don't go anywhere. Don't start a fight!", she called before running after her.

A few minutes later, Mickey was still glaring at the Doctor who was ignoring him now, Rose came back, looking a little defeated.

"That was a real spaceship.", Rose stated as she walked back in.

She eyed the pig again and Kagome quickly explained what happened. Rose looked just as outraged and joined Kagome in the cooing.

"So it's all a pack of lies? What is it, then? Are they invading?", Rose finally asked.

"Funny way to invade, putting the world on red alert.", Mickey scoffed.

The Doctor pointed at him.

"Good point! So, what're they up to?", he asked seriously.

Mickey puffed up a little.

"So, what're you doing down there?", Mickey asked, watching the Doctor work on the console as Kagome handed him things when he needed them.

"Rickey…", the Doctor began.

"Mickey.", Mickey corrected, eye twitching a little in annoyance.

"Ricky. If I was to tell you what I was doing to the controls of my frankly magnificent time ship, would you even begin to understand?", he asked in a mocking sort of voice.

"I suppose not.", Mickey admitted.

"Well, shut it then.", he snapped and Kagome whacked his arm a little.

He pouted at her.

Mickey turned to talk to Rose while Kagome gave the Doctor a disapproving look.

"Why do you keep badgering poor Mickey?", she asked him as he continued working.

"It's funny.", he answered and see frowned at him.

"What is?", she asked, confused.

"You have no idea, do you?", he shook his head.

"Eh?", she asked, tilting her head a little.

"I'll tell you when you're older.", he finally said.

She growled quite impressively at him.

"Got it! Ha, ha! Patched in the radar, looped it back twelve hours so we can follow the flight of that spaceship. Here we go. Hold on. Come on.", he suddenly crowed, jumping up and looking at the monitor.

"That's the spaceship on its way to Earth, see? Except. Hold on. See? The spaceship did a sling shot around the Earth before it landed.", he explained, pointing at the monitor.

Kagome looked over at the pig pen the TARDIS had made for her in a far corner of the console room where Kevin was happily playing in the mood.

"What does that mean?", asked Rose.

"It means it came from Earth in the first place. It went up and came back down. Whoever those aliens are, they haven't just arrived, they've been here for a while. The question is, what have they been doing?", he asked seriously and everyone adopted a thoughtful expression.

#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+

Mickey and Rose were channel hopping on the monitor.

"How many channels do you get?", Mickey asked interestedly.

"All the basic packages.", the Doctor answered distractedly.

"You get sports channels?", Mickey asked again.

The Doctor rolled his eyes.

"Yes, I get the football. Hold on, I know that lot.", he suddenly commanded.

A woman was speaking on the monitor.

" _It is looking likely that the Government's bringing in alien specialists - those people who have devoted their lives to studying outer space._ ", she was speaking to the camera, looking serious.

"UNIT. United Nations Intelligence Taskforce. Good people.", the Doctor said a little nostalgically.

"How do you know them?", Rose asked. Kagome already knew, the Doctor had told her a lot about his past when they were travelling alone.

"'Cos he's worked for them. Oh yeah, don't think I sat on my backside for twelve months, Doctor. I read up on you. You look deep enough on the Internet or in the history books, and there's his name, followed by a list of the dead.", Mickey said and nearly jumped at the cold glare he was suddenly getting from the sweet black haired woman attached to the Doctor's hand.

"That's nice. Good boy, Ricky.", he answered sarcastically.

"If you know them, why don't you go and help?", Rose suggested.

"They wouldn't recognise me. I've changed a lot since the old days. Besides, the world's on a knife-edge. There's aliens out there and fake aliens. We want to keep this alien out of the mix. I'm going undercover. And er, I'd better keep the Tardis out of sight. Ricky, you've got a car. You can do some driving.", he ordered.

"Where to?", Mickey asked.

"The roads are clearing. Let's go and have a look at that spaceship.", he said.

#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+

They walked out of the TARDIS and straight into a helicopter spotlight.

"ROSE!", Jackie screamed but she was grabbed by soldiers.

The Doctor pulled Kagome tighter to his side.

Mickey hid behind some dustbins, watching silently as Jackie called out to Rose again.

"Raise your hands above your head. You are under arrest!", a policeman ordered.

They raised their hands, Kagome's and the Doctor's still joined.

The Doctor grinned gleefully at them.

"Take me to your leader!", he ordered cheerily.

Kagome groaned a little. He was such a dork sometimes.

Inside the police car they were sitting quite comfortably, Kagome besides the Doctor and Rose across from them.

"This is a bit posh. If I knew it was going to be like this, being arrested, I would have done it years ago.", Rose joked, patting the leather seats.

"We're not being arrested, we're being escorted.", the Doctor corrected her.

Kagome was lost in thought, looking out of the window as they drove.

"Where to?", Rose asked.

"Where'd you think? Downing Street.", he boasted and Rose beamed at him.

"You're kidding!", she breathed.

"I'm not.", he insisted.

"10 Downing Street?", she repeated, just to make sure.

"That's the one.", he told her.

"Oh, my God. I'm going to 10 Downing Street? How come?", she was getting really excited now.

"I hate to say it, but Mickey was right. Over the years I've visited this planet a lot of times, and I've been, er, noticed.", he admitted. Kagome finally joined them and laughed heartily.

"That's an understatement.", she laughed.

"Now they need you?", Rose asked in awe.

"Like it said on the news. They're gathering experts in alien knowledge. And who's the biggest expert of the lot?", he boasted smugly.

"Patrick Moore?", Rose teased and he pouted at her.

"Apart from him.", he grumbled

"Oh, don't you just love it.", she snickered.

"I'm telling you. Lloyd George, he used to drink me under the table. Who's the Prime Minister now?", he asked, looking at Rose expectantly.

She looked at him as if he were an idiot.

"How should I know? I missed a year.", she huffed.

#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+

"Harriet Jones, MP Flydale North.", a woman introduced herself, mingling with the officers in the room.

"Ladies and gentlemen, can we convene? Quick as we can, please. It's this way on the right, and can I remind you ID cards are to be worn at all times.", a man was saying, ushering everyone ahead who already had a ID card.

"Here's your ID card. I'm sorry, your companions do not have clearance.", he apologized as he handed the Doctor his ID card.

He tightened his grip around Kagome's waist a little.

"I don't go anywhere without them.", he growled.

"You're the code nine, not them. I'm sorry, Doctor. It is the Doctor, isn't it? They'll have to stay outside.", he seemed genuinely sorry.

"They're staying with me.", the Doctor insisted.

"Look, even I don't have clearance to go in there. I can't let them in and that's a fact.", he stated matter-of-factly.

"Doctor, it's fine. Me and Rose will entertain ourselves for a while, don't you worry.", she muttered and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He seemed torn as a woman suddenly appeared before them.

"Excuse me. Are you the Doctor?", she asked him.

"Sure.", he answered her distractedly.

"Not now. We're busy. Can't you go home?", the man begged, obviously annoyed with the woman.

"I just need a word in private.", she sounded a little desperate.

The Doctor however was ignoring her, still staring at Kagome intently.

Finally, he sighed.

"I suppose so. Don't get in any trouble.", he told her and turned to leave.

"You haven't got clearance. Now leave it.", he told the woman sternly before turning to Rose and Kagome.

"I'm going to have to leave you with security.", he told them.

"It's all right. I'll look after her. Let me be of some use.", she told him before she started leading the girls out of the room, "Walk with me. Just keep walking.", she muttered to them.

"That's right. Don't look round. Harriet Jones, MP Flydale North.", she introduced herself.

"I'm Kagome and she is Rose.", Kagome responded.

"This friend of yours, he's an expert, is that right? He knows about aliens?", she asked, sounding increasingly desperate.

"Why do you want to know?", Rose asked, slightly suspicious.

Suddenly Harried burst into tears and Kagome rushed forward to comfort her.

"What happened?", Kagome asked as she hugged the woman, Rose awkwardly patting her shoulder.

"They turned the body into a suit. A disguise for the thing inside!", Harriet cried as they reached the cabinet room.

"It's all right. I believe you. It's, it's alien. They must have some serious technology behind this. If we could find it, we could use it.", Rose guessed. Kagome nodded at her proudly and Rose beamed.

Rose started searching the room as suddenly a man's body fell out of a cabinet.

She shrieked.

"Oh, my God! Is that the-", she was interrupted by the man from before entering the room.

"Harriet, for God's sake. This has gone beyond a joke. You cannot just wander. Oh, my God. That's the Prime Minister!", he was scolding Harriet till he noticed the corpse lying on the floor. He paled rapidly.

Behind them, a pudgy woman entered the room.

"Oh! Has someone been naughty?", she asked teasingly.

"That's impossible. He left this afternoon. The Prime Minister left Downing Street. He was driven away!", the man ranted, looking shaken.

"And who told you that, hmm? Me.", she said menacingly, reaching up to her hairline.

The woman started wriggling out of her body suit, the green alien coming forth beneath it.

They all gasped as she made to grab the man but Kagome shot and arrow at her, grazing her arm.

The green alien growled, lunging at Kagome.

#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+

 **Hi guys!**

 **I** **'** **m really into the story at the moment, so I wrote up another chapter.**

 **I hope you like it. And many thanks for your nice reviews, they really made my day.**

 **See you soon,**

 **Your MightyUnicorn**


	7. World War Three

**Disclaimer: I own neither Doctor Who nor InuYasha. Sadly.**

#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+

Kagome was just about to draw one of her swords as the green alien was enveloped in electricity.

They hurriedly made their escape and were entering a corridor as Harriet suddenly stopped.

The man, Kagome and Rose stopped as well, sending her exasperated looks.

"What are you doing?", shouted Kagome.

"No, wait. They're still in there. The emergency protocols. We need them.", Harriet called and made to run back all the way. The others groaned but followed her.

"SHIT!", the man cursed as the alien burst through the doors, chasing them right back through a series of rooms and corridors.

"What's your name anyway?", shouted Kagome as they run.

"Indra!", he shouted back.

The others shouted their names as well and continued to run as they came upon a lift.

It opened, revealing the Doctor.

"Hello!", he greeted cheerily.

He distracted the alien as the other four made their escape.

#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+

They stormed into a sitting room.

"HIDE!", Rose whisper-shouted and everyone complied immediately.

Rose dived behind a cabinet, Harriet behind a screen. Kagome hid behind the curtains and Indra stood next to her, as he felt she was the only one here that could protect them.

They all stiffened as they heard one of them enter.

"Oh, such fun. Little human children, where are you? Sweet little humeykins, come to me. Let me kiss you better. Kiss you with my big, green lips.", she cooed in a childish voice, making them shiver in fear and disgust.

Their breath caught in their throats as another two entered the sitting room.

"My brothers.", the first one cooed.

"Happy hunting?", the second one asked.

"It's wonderful. The more you prolong it, the more they stink.", breathed the first one.

"Swear and fear.", the third on inhaled deeply.

"I can smell an old girl. Stale bird and brittle bones. A young man, still ripe for the taking."

"And two ripe youngsters, all hormones and adrenalin. Fresh enough to bend before they snap."

They were nearly salivating now.

The first one pulled back the curtain Rose was now hiding behind and Rose shrieked in horror.

"No! Take me first! Take me!", Harriet suddenly cried dramatically, flinging herself out of her hiding place.

All three aliens turned to her as suddenly the Doctor burst through the door.

"Out, with me!", he shouted and they all hurried after him, Rose flinging the curtain over the first one.

While they run Indra was still sticking close to Kagome's side, making the Doctor frown a little.

"Who the hell are you two?", he shouted while running.

"Indra Garnesh, sir.", Indra introduced himself.

"Harriet Jones, MP for Flydale North.", Harriet called.

"Nice to meet you.", he nodded at her before he continued to glare at Indra.

"Likewise.", Harriet shouted.

"We need to head to the Cabinet Room.", the Doctor told them as they run.

"The Emergency Protocols are in there. They give instructions for aliens.", Harriet offered excitedly.

The Doctor nodded before laying on a bit of speed and snatching Kagome's hand away from Indra.

"Why do you keep clinging to her?", he asked.

"She saved me before. Staying with her is safe.", Indra offered sheepishly.

The Doctor grumbled but let it slide. He had other things to concentrate on.

#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+

They run into the cabinet room, panting slightly.

The Doctor grabbed a decanter from a side table and stood in the doorway. Kagome stood beside him, bow in hand.

"One more move and my sonic device will triplicate the flammability of this alcohol. Whoof, we all go up. So back off.", he threatened.

The aliens stopped, staring at him.

They took a step back.

"Right then. Question time. Who exactly are the Slitheen?"

The Slitheen didn't answer immediately.

"They're aliens.", Harriet stated.

"Yes. I got that, thanks.", he said sarcastically.

Slitheen number two turned to him.

"Who are you, if not human?", he asked.

"Who's not human?", Indra asked confusedly.

"He's not human.", Rose offered.

"He's not human?", Harriet repeated, stunned.

"Can I have a bit of a hush?", the Doctor snapped. Kagome patted his arm comfortingly as she stifled a snicker.

"Sorry.", the three humans behind them chorused.

"So, what's the plan?", the Doctor asked pleasantly.

"But he's got a northern accent.", Harriet hissed to Rose.

"Lots of planets have a north.", Rose answered as if it were obvious. Not that she hadn't asked the same question before.

The Doctor glared at them a little.

"I said hush. Come on. You've got a spaceship hidden in the North Sea. It's transmitting a signal. You've murdered your way to the top of government. What for, invasion?", he asked, turning to the Slitheen in the middle.

"Why would we invade this God-forsaken rock?", Slitheen number three scoffed.

"Then something's brought the Slitheen race here. What is it?", the Doctor asked again.

They scoffed again.

"The Slitheen race?", Slitheen number three sneered.

"Slitheen is not our species. Slitheen is our surname. Jocrassa Fel Fotch Pasameer-Day-Slitheen at your service.", Slitheen number two introduced himself mockingly.

"So, you're family.", the Doctor realised.

"A family business.", the Slitheen agreed.

The Doctor eyed them thoughtfully.

"Then you're out to make a profit. How can you do that on a God-forsaken rock?", he asked them, tone slightly mocking.

Slitheen number three moved forward slightly.

"Ah, excuse me? Your device will do what? Triplicate the flammability?", he asked, sounding unbelieving.

"Is that what I said?", the Doctor asked, innocent smile firmly in place.

Kagome rolled her eyes at him a little.

"You're making it up.", the Slitheen accused.

"Ah, well! Nice try. Harriet, have a drink. I think you're gonna need it.", he said and tried to hand the decanter off to Harriet. She shook her head, still clutching the red box firmly.

"You pass it to the left first.", she scolded and the Doctor handed it to Rose without missing a beat,

"Sorry.", he offered simply.

"Thanks.", Rose said taking it.

"Now we can end this hunt with a slaughter.", the Slitheen said gleefully.

"Shouldn't we run?", Rose asked worriedly.

"Just wait a little.", Kagome whispered to her comfortingly.

The Doctor grinned brightly at the Slitheen.

"Fascinating history, Downing Street. Two thousand years ago, this was marsh land. 1730, it was occupied by a Mister Chicken. He was a nice man. 1796, this was the Cabinet Room. If the Cabinet's in session and in danger, these are about the four safest walls in the whole of Great Britain. End of lesson.", he explained triumphantly and lifted a small panel by the door and pressed a button. Metal shutters crashed shut across the windows and doors, shutting them in and the Slitheen out.

"Installed in 1991. Three inches of steel lining every single wall. They'll never get in.", he explained to the others in the room smugly.

"That's nice.", Kagome said and the Doctor preened.

Then she lifted an eyebrow. "And how do we get out?", she asked him.

His face fell a little.

"Ah."

#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+

Indra was inching closer to Kagome, who was leaning against one of the walls. She smiled at him.

"Are you alright?", she asked him warmly.

"Y-yes. Thank you very much for saving my life before.", he stammered a little, blushing a bright red.

Kagome looked a little confused but let him shake her hand again.

"You're welcome. But you really don't have to thank me. I'm sure anybody would have done the same.

"I- I would… Would you like to…", whatever Indra was going to say was interrupted by the Doctor sliding up to them and throwing an arm around Kagome's shoulders. She looked up at him, still a little confused but leaned into him nonetheless.

"Hi, we met before right? The secretary?", the Doctor asked and shook Indra's hand a little more forcefully than necessary.

"R-right. Nice to meet you.", Indra croaked a little fearfully at the look in the Doctor's eyes.

Rose suddenly came to join them.

"Doctor, you can do this later, we are in the middle of a crisis.", she scolded and pulled a still confused Kagome away from the males, over to Harriet who seemed faintly amused.

"Sorry. Right, what have we got? Any terminals, anything?", the Doctor asked, pouting a little at the loss of an armful of Kagome.

"No. This place is antique. What I don't get is, when they killed the Prime Minister, why didn't they use him as a disguise?", Rose asked him.

"He's too slim. They're big old beasts. They need to fit inside big humans.", he explained.

"But the Slitheen are about eight feet. How do they fit inside?", she pressed again.

"That's the device around their necks. Compression field. Literally shrinks them down a bit. That's why there's all that gas. It's a big exchange.", he told them and they all nodded along seriously.

"Wish I had a compression field. I could fit a size smaller.", Rose muttered.

"Excuse me, people are dead! This is not the time for making jokes.", Harriet scolded her and Rose flinched a little at Kagome's glare.

"Sorry. You get used to this stuff when you're friends with him.", Rose apologized, pointing at the Doctor.

"Well, that's a strange friendship.", Harriet said disbelievingly.

The Doctor suddenly looked at Harriet more closely.

"Harriet Jones. I've heard that name before. Harriet Jones. You're not famous for anything, are you?", he asked her and she shook her head.

"Oh, hardly.", she laughed, waving him off.

"Rings a bell, Harriet Jones?", he mused again.

"Lifelong backbencher I'm afraid, and a fat lot of use I'm being now. The Protocols are redundant. They list the people who could help and they're all dead downstairs.", she moaned, sounding a little defeated.

"Hasn't it got, like, defence codes and things? Couldn't we just launch a nuclear bomb at them?", Rose suggested and everyone send her wide-eyed looks.

"You're a very violent young woman.", Harriet told her a little weirded out. Indra came over, looking over the protocols as well.

"Well, there's nothing like that in here. Nuclear strikes do need a release code, yes, but it's kept secret by the United Nations.", Indra explained to Rose who seemed a little ashamed.

The Doctor's head snapped in his direction, making Indra jump and nearly drop the protocols.

"Say that again!", he ordered and Indra needed a second to get what he was talking about.

"What, about the codes?", he checked.

"Anything, all of it.", the Doctor urged him.

"Well, the British Isles can't gain access to atomic weapons without a Special Resolution from the UN.", Harriet took over now, a little impatient.

"Like that's ever stopped them.", Kagome scoffed.

"Exactly, given our past record. And I voted against that, thank you very much. The codes have been taken out of the government's hands and given to the UN. Is it important?", Harriet agreed.

"Everything is important.", the Doctor said, still deep in thought.

"If we only knew what the Slitheen wanted. Listen to me. I'm saying Slitheen as if it's normal.", Harriet muttered.

"What do they want, though?", Rose asked.

"Well, they're just one family, so it's not an invasion. They don't want Slitheen World: They're out to make money. That means they want to use something. Something here on Earth. Some kind of asset.", the Doctor uttered.

"Like what, gold? Oil? Water?", Harriet offered.

"Gems? Lava? Air?", Kagome continued.

He grinned at them. "You're both very good at this.", he praised them.

Kagome blushed a little. "Thanks.", she said.

"Thank you.", Harriet said, sounding pleased.

"Harriet Jones. Why do I know this name?", he mused again.

He was interrupted by a phone beeping quietly.

"Oh, that's me.", Rose said offhandedly only to squirm as everybody turned to stare at her.

"But we're sealed off. How did you get a signal?", Indra demanded, looking put out.

Rose pointed at the Doctor.

"He zapped it. Super phone.", she told them.

"Then we can phone for help. You _must_ have contacts.", Harriet pleaded, turning to the Doctor.

"Dead downstairs, yeah.", he affirmed.

Rose checked her phone, face lighting up a little.

"It's Mickey.", she told them.

The Doctor rolled his eyes in an annoyed sort of way.

"Oh, tell your stupid boyfriend we're busy.", he scoffed and turned away from her.

"Yeah, he's not so stupid after all.", Kagome said as Rose showed them the picture Mickey had sent them.

It was a Slitheen.

#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+

" _No, no, no, no, no. Not just alien, but like, proper alien. All stinking, and wet, and disgusting. And more to the point, it wanted to kill us!_ ", Mickey told them on the phone.

" _I could have died!_ ", Jackie shouted from the background.

"Is she all right, though? Don't put her on, just tell me.", Rose said. She never got an answer as the Doctor stole her phone, annoyed at the domestics.

"Is that Ricky? Don't talk, just shut up and go to your computer.", the Doctor ordered.

" _It's Mickey, and why should I?_ ", he asked petulantly.

"Mickey the Idiot, I might just choke before I finish this sentence, but, er, I need you.", the Doctor grumbled and Kagome beamed at him proudly.

Mickey finally agreed and hacked into the UNIT website as instructed.

" _It says password_.", he informed them.

The Doctor plugged the mobile phone into the conference phone speaker.

"Say it again.", the Doctor instructed.

"It's asking for the password.", Mickey repeated obediently.

"Buffalo. Two Fs, one L.", the Doctor told him and Mickey did as he was told.

" _So, what_ _'_ _s the website?_ _"_ , they heard Jackie ask.

" _All the secret information known to mankind. See, they've known about aliens for years. They just kept us in the dark._ _"_ _,_ Mickey told her.

"Mickey, you were born in the dark.", the Doctor snapped at him and Kagome whacked his arm in annoyance.

"Oh, leave him alone.", Rose snapped at the Doctor who pouted a little.

" _Thank you. Password again._ ", Mickey told them pleased.

"Just repeat it every time. ", the Doctor instructed him before turning to the others in the room.

"Big Ben - why did the Slitheen go and hit Big Ben?", he asked urgently.

"You said to gather the experts, to kill them.", Harriet supplied.

"That lot would've gathered for a weather balloon. You don't need to crash land in the middle of London.", the Doctor waved her off, thoughtfully.

"The Slitheen are hiding, but then they put the entire planet on Red alert. What would they do that for?", Rose mused and Jackie scoffed slightly.

" _Oh listen to her._ ", she muttered scathingly.

"At least I'm trying.", Rose protested a little hurt.

" _Well, I've got a question, if you don't mind. Since that man walked into our lives, I have been attacked in the streets. I have had creatures from the pits of hell in my own living room, and my daughter disappear off the face of the Earth._ ", Jackie ranted.

"I told you what happened.", Rose scowled.

" _I'm talking to him. 'Cos I've seen this life of yours, Doctor. And maybe you get off on it, and maybe you think it's all clever and smart, but you tell me. Just answer me this. Is my daughter safe?_ ", Jackie asked him.

"I'm fine.", Rose protested.

" _Is she safe? Will she always be safe? Can you promise me that? Well, what's the answer?_ ", Jackie continued and Kagome was close before losing her temper with the woman again.

Suddenly they heard rustling and Mickey was speaking again.

" _We_ _'_ _re in._ ", he announced.

"Now then, on the left at the top, there's a tab, an icon. Little concentric circles. Click on that.", he told Mickey, sounding a little relieved that Jackie had been shut up for now.

" _What is it?_ ", they heard Mickey wonder.

"The Slitheen have got a spaceship in the North Sea and it's transmitting that signal. Now hush, let me work out what it's saying.", he hushed them, thinking deeply again.

" _He_ _'_ _ll_ have _to answer me one day._ ", Jackie was heard muttering.

" _Hush!_ ", Mickey hissed at her.

"It's some sort of message.", the Doctor realised.

"What does it say?", Kagome asked him, leaning a little closer into him.

"Don't know. It's on a loop, keeps repeating.", he responded musingly.

DING DONG, they all jumped a little at the noise.

"Hush!", the Doctor hissed at them.

" _That's not me. Go and see who that is._ ", they heard Mickey tell Jackie.

" _It's three o'clock in the morning._ ", Jackie protested.

" _Well, go and tell them that._ ", Mickey suggested impatiently.

" _Alright._ ", Jackie huffed and they heard her shuffling away.

Suddenly they heard Jackie scream and the door slam shut. Loudly.

" _It's him! It's the thing, it's the Slipeen_!", she cried.

" _They_ _'_ _ve found us!_ ", Mickey breathed.

"Mickey, I need that signal!", the Doctor urged.

"Never mind the signal, get out! Mum! Just get out! Get out!", Rose shouted, sounding terrified.

" _We can't. It's by the front door._ ", Mickey told them.

They heard both Mickey and Jackie gasp.

" _Oh, my God, it's unmasking. It's going to kill us._ ", Mickey said dreadfully.

"There's got to be some way of stopping them! You're supposed to be the expert, think of something!", Harriet told him, sounding panicked.

Kagome moved closer to the Doctor, taking his hand.

"I'm trying!", he snapped at Harriet.

" _I'll take it on, Jackie. You just run. Don't look back. Just run._ _"_ , Mickey said bravely.

They heard wood splintering and some things breaking.

"That's my mother.", Rose said, sounding beyond worried now.

"Right, If we're going to find their weakness, we need to find out where they're from. Which planet. So, judging by their basic shape, that narrows it down to five thousand planets within travelling distance. What else do we know about them? Information!", the Doctor demanded.

"They're green.", Rose offered.

"Yep, narrows it down.", he answered.

"Good sense of smell.", Indra offered.

"Narrows it down.", the Doctor repeated.

"They can smell adrenalin.", Rose offered again.

"Narrows it down.", he said.

"The pig technology.", Kagome said, still sounding angry about that.

"Narrows it down.", he said.

"The spaceship in the Thames, you said slipstream engine?", Rose offered thoughtfully.

"Narrows it down.", he repeated again.

" _It_ _'_ _s getting in!_ ", they heard Mickey shout.

"They hunt like it's a ritual.", Indra offered quickly.

"Narrows it down."

"Wait a minute. Did you notice? When they fart, if you'll pardon the word, it doesn't just smell like a fart, if you'll pardon the word, it's something else. What is it? It's more like, er…", Harriet trailed off.

"Bad breath!", Kagome exclaimed, remembering the stench.

"That's it!", Harriet agreed.

"Calcium decay! Now, that narrows it down!", the Doctor cheered.

"We're getting there mum!", Rose called.

" _Too late!_ ", Mickey called back, sounding breathless.

"Calcium phosphate. Organic calcium. Living calcium. Creatures made out of living calcium. What else? What else? Hyphenated surname. Yes! That narrows it down to one planet. Raxacoricofallapatorius!", the Doctor cheered.

" _Oh, great, we could write them a letter_.", Mickey scoffed.

They heard the front door finally falling apart.

"Get into the kitchen!", the Doctor called to them and they heard them obey and trying to barricade the door.

" _My God, it's going to rip us apart_!", Jackie cried, terrified.

"Calcium, weakened by the compression field. Acetic acid. Vinegar!", the Doctor told everyone excitedly.

"Just like Hannibal!", Harriet cheered.

"Just like Hannibal. Mickey, have you got any vinegar?", the Doctor asked, turning to the phone.

" _How should I know?_ _"_ _,_ they heard Mickey ask.

Every female rolled their eyes at that. Men.

"It's your kitchen.", the Doctor pointed out.

"Cupboard by the sink, middle shelf.", Rose called.

" _Oh, give it here. What do you need?_ _"_ _,_ Jackie suddenly asked, having taken the phone from Mickey.

"Anything with vinegar!", the Doctor told her.

They heard her rustling about pouring any vinegar she found into something.

" _Gherkins. Yeah, pickled onions. Pickled eggs._ _"_ , Jackie was cheering, mixing it all together.

The Doctor looked vaguely disgusted.

"And you kiss this man?", he asked Rose seriously, as if wondering if there was something wrong with her.

They listen as they hear first the door breaking in, then the sound as if someone was hit by water. Then they first heart a fart and then a explosion.

"Hannibal?", Rose asked Harriet.

Harriet smiled at her.

"Hannibal crossed the Alps by dissolving boulders with vinegar.", she explained.

"Oh. Well, there you go then.", Rose said, shrugging.

Indra brought over a tray of glasses filled with port from the decanter.

They all toasted the moment and drunk their glasses of port.

+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#

" _Listen to this._ _"_ , they heard Mickey say and they all turned back to the speaker.

" _The experts are dead, murdered right in front of me by alien hands. Peoples of the Earth, heed my words. These visitors do not come in peace. Our inspectors have searched the sky above our heads and they have found massive weapons of destruction capable of being deployed within forty five seconds._ _"_ , they heard someone speaking.

"What?", the Doctor sounded baffled.

" _Our technicians can baffle the alien probes, but not for long. We are facing extinction, unless we strike first. The United Kingdom stands directly beneath the belly of the mother ship. I beg of the United Nations, pass an emergency resolution. Give us the access codes. A nuclear strike at the heart of the beast is our only chance of survival because from this moment on it is my solemn duty to inform you planet Earth is at war_.", the man continued and the Doctor looked annoyed.

"He's making it up. There's no weapons up there, there's no threat. He just invented it.", he raged.

"Do you think they'll believe him?", Harriet asked worriedly.

"They did last time.", Rose said solemnly.

"That's why the Slitheen went for spectacle. They want the whole world panicking, because you lot, you get scared, you lash out.", the Doctor explained.

"They release the defence code…", Rose began.

"…and the Slitheen go nuclear.", the Doctor finished for her.

"But why?", Harriet asked desperately.

"War. World war three.", Kagome breathed, realising their plan.

The Doctor pointed at her, nodding in agreement.

"You get the codes, release the missiles, but not into space because there's nothing there. You attack every other country on Earth. They retaliate, fight back. World War Three. Whole planet gets nuked.", he agreed solemnly as he opened the metal shutters.

"And we can sit through it safe in our spaceship waiting in the Thames. Not crashed, just parked. Only two minutes away.", Slitheen number one bragged, having heard the Doctor as she stood before them.

"But you'll destroy the planet, this beautiful place. What for?", Kagome asked them, her grip on her bow tightening.

"Profit. That's what the signal is beaming into space. An advert.", the Doctor told her, a growl in his voice.

"The sale of the century. We reduce the Earth to molten slag, then sell it piece by piece. Radioactive chucks, capable of powering every cut-price star liner and budget cargo ship. There's a recession out there, Doctor. People are buying cheap. This rock becomes raw fuel.", Slitheen number one told them smugly.

"At the cost of five billion lives.", the Doctor pointed out.

"Bargain.", sneered the Slitheen.

The Doctor looked at the Slitheen intently.

"I give you a choice. Leave this planet or I'll stop you.", he offered, a threat in his voice for all to hear.

"What, you? Trapped in your box?", the Slitheen jeered.

"Yes. Me.", he told her and shut the shutters while the Slitheen continued laughing.

#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#++#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#

"You will find a way, I trust you.", Kagome told the Doctor as she took his hand.

He looked at her and brushed a piece of hair that had escaped from her braid behind her ears.

The others in the room looked away, somehow feeling as if they were intruding on a private moment.

"Kagome…", he began but was interrupted by Jackie.

"All right, Doctor. I'm not saying I trust you, but there must be something you can do.", she said, oblivious to the moment she just interrupted.

"If we could ferment the port, we could make acetic acid.", Harriet mused, staring at her glass of port.

"Mickey, any luck?", Rose called to her boyfriend.

"There's loads of emergency numbers. They're all on voicemail.", Mickey groaned, trying to get someone, anyone on the phone.

"Voicemail dooms us all.", Harriet muttered to Indra.

"If we could just get out of here.", Rose groused, frustrated.

"There's a way out.", the Doctor said quietly, his grip tightening on Kagome's hand.

"What?", Rose asked him.

"There's _always_ been a way out.", he said.

"Then why don't we use it?", Rose suggested.

"Because I can't guarantee your daughter and the others here will be safe.", he said to Jackie this time, though his eyes were on Kagome's.

"Don't you dare. Whatever it is, don't you _dare_.", Jackie told him.

"That's the thing. If I don't dare, everyone dies.", he replied, frustrated.

"Do it.", Kagome told him quietly. "Yeah, what she said.", Rose agreed.

"You don't even know what it is. You'd just let me?", he asked them, astounded.

The two girls glanced at each other.

"Yeah.", they chorused.

" _Please._ _"_ , Jackie begged, " _Doctor. Please. She's my daughter. She's just a kid._ _"_

"Do you think I don't know that? Because this is my life, Jackie. It's not fun, it's not smart, it's just standing up and making a decision because nobody else will.", he ranted, sounding so defeated with the whole situation.

"Then what're you waiting for?", Kagome asked him seriously.

"I could save the world but use you.", he told her sincerely and Kagome felt her face heating up.

This time it was Harriet who interrupted their moment.

"Except it's not your decision, Doctor. It's mine.", she told him importantly.

" _And who the hell are you?_ ", Jackie snarled at her.

"Harriet Jones, MP for Flydale North. The only elected representative in this room, chosen by the people for the people. And on behalf of the people, I command you. Do it.", Harriet commanded.

The Doctor grinned brightly, happy to have this decision off his shoulders.

"How do we get out?", Rose asked hurriedly.

"We don't. We stay here.", the Doctor told her as he took the emergency protocols out of the Red Box.

"Use the buffalo password. It overrides everything.", the Doctor called to Mickey as he shuffled through the protocols.

" _What_ _'_ _re you doing?_ ", they heard Jackie ask Mickey.

" _Hacking into the Royal Navy. We're in. Here it is. HMS Taurean, Trafalgar Class submarine, ten miles off the coast of Plymouth._ _"_ , Mickey answered her, sounding triumphant.

"Right, we need to select a missile.", the Doctor ordered.

" _We can't go nuclear. We don't have the defence codes._ ", Mickey informed him.

"We don't need it. All we need's an ordinary missile.", the Doctor waved him off.

"What's the first category?", he asked after some deliberation.

" _Sub Harpoon, UGM-A4A_.", Mickey answered him.

"That's the one. Select.", the Doctor commanded him.

" _I could stop you._ ", Jackie told Mickey.

" _Do it, then._ _"_ , Mickey challenged her.

"You ready for this?", the Doctor Mickey.

" _Yeah._ ", he answered shakily.

"Mickey the idiot, the world is in your hands. Fire.", the Doctor ordered him gravely.

" _Oh, my god._ ", Jackie muttered.

"How solid are these?", Harriet asked, looking around the room.

"Not solid enough. Built for short range attack, nothing this big.", the Doctor told her.

Kagome was showing Rose something and she nodded in agreement, liking this idea and having thought the same.

"All right, now we're making the decision.", Rose told them, gesturing between herself and Kagome, "I'm not going to die. We're going to ride this one out. It's like what they say about earthquakes. You can survive them by standing under a doorframe. Now, this cupboard's small so it's strong. Come and help me. Come on.", she said as Kagome helped her move stuff out of the cupboard, as Indra and Harriet rushed to help her.

" _It_ _'_ _s on radar,_ _"_ , Mickeys voice was still heard by them.

" _Counter defence five five six._ _"_ , Mickey told them.

"Stop them intercepting it!", the Doctor called to him.

" _I_ _'_ _m doing it now_.", Mickey replied.

"Good boy.", the Doctor mocked a little.

" _Five five six neutralised._ ", Mickey crowed in triumph.

The Doctor unplugged the phone and ushered everyone into the cupboard, somehow ending up with Kagome sitting between his legs.

They all hunched together a little and closed their eyes.

"Here we go. Nice knowing you all. Hannibal!", Harriet shouted.

"Hannibal!", the rest of them answered.

Kagome suddenly threw up her arms and a pink barrier engulfed them all. They all were thrown around quite a bit, but the barrier held strong, protecting them from flying debris and other loose objects.

Finally, it stopped, and they stepped out.

The Doctor went first, steadying Kagome who was a little dizzy from using her power to protect so many people.

"Made in Britain.", Harriet said pleased. Since their eyes were closed, no one but the Doctor had seen Kagome protecting them.

"Oh, my God. Are you all right?", a man asked, rushing forward.

"Harriet Jones. MP, Flydale North. I want you to contact UN immediately. Tell the ambassadors the crisis is over. They can step down. Go on, tell the news.", Harriet ordered them.

"Yes, ma'am.", the man replied, rushing to do as he was ordered.

"Someone's got a hell of a job sorting this lot out. Oh, Lord. We haven't even got a Prime Minister.", Harriet said, fanning herself.

"Maybe you should have a go.", the Doctor suddenly suggested.

"Me? Huh. I'm only a back-bencher.", she replied, thinking he was joking.

"I would vote for you.", Rose told her.

"As would I.", Indra told her sincerely.

"And I, weren't I Japanese.", Kagome offered as well.

"Now, don't be silly. Look, I'd better go and see if I can help. Hang on!", Harriet told them, blushing a little and hurrying to go help.

Indra followed after a like a puppy, giving Kagome one last smile that made the Doctor grid his teeth and Kagome smile back obliviously.

"We're safe! The Earth is safe!", Harriet called to the people.

"I thought I knew the name. Harriet Jones, future Prime Minister. Elected for three successive terms. The architect of Britain's Golden Age.", the Doctor said, sounding pleased.

"The crisis has passed! Ladies and gentlemen, I have something to say to you all here today! Mankind stands tall, proud and undefeated. God bless the human race.", Harriet told the masses who were listening to her attentively.

#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+

A little later Kagome and the Doctor were alone in the TARDIS. With Kevin, of course.

Rose had gone to visit with her mother a little more.

"So… where are we going now?", Kagome asked, feeding Kevin an apple.

"Wherever we want.", he told her cheekily. He fumbled around a little more, finally managing to dial the number he had been trying to call.

" _Hello?_ ", Rose's voice asked over the speakers.

"Right, I'll be a couple of hours, then we can go.", the Doctor told her, still working on something.

" _You_ _'_ _ve got a phone?_ _"_ , Rose asked incredulously.

"You think I can travel through space and time and I haven't got a phone? Like I said, couple of hours. I've just got to send out this dispersal. There you go. That's cancelling out the Slitheen's advert in case any bargain hunters turn up.", he said, speaking into a 1970's trim phone.

" _Er, my mother's cooking_.", Rose said awkwardly.

"Good. Put her on a slow heat and let her simmer.", he sassed and Kagome threw one of the apples at him from where she was sat. He rubbed his head, pouting at her, but she just shook her head, mouthing at him to be nice.

" _She_ _'_ _s cooking tea. For us._ ", Rose told him pointedly.

"I don't do that.", he said immediately.

" _She wants to get to know the two of you._ ", Rose begged.

"Tough. I've got better things to do.", he shrugged, avoiding the apple thrown at him this time.

He stuck his tongue out at Kagome who got him in the face with another apple. He made a face at her and she grinned triumphantly.

" _It_ _'_ _s just tea_!", Rose protested.

"Not to me it isn't.", he told her calmly. Kagome's family was the only one he would ever suffer through on his own free will.

" _That_ _'_ _s not fair. You_ ate _with Kagome_ _'_ _s family_.", Rose argued.

"Well, you can stay there if you want, but right now there's this plasma storm brewing in the Horsehead Nebula.", he told her, ignoring her comment about Kagome who eyed him curiously.

"Fires are burning ten million miles wide. I could fly the Tardis right into the heart of it then ride the shock wave all the way out. Hurtle right across the sky and end up anywhere. Your choice.", he continued, knowing he had her.

Then he turned to Kagome who was looking at Kevin, a thoughtful frown on her face.

"What is it?", he asked her, moving to squat down beside her.

"I've been thinking.", she said.

"Don't hurt yourself.", the Doctor mocked her playfully and she elbowed him.

"I've been thinking; the TARDIS isn't really a place for a pig. But the temple… my mother would love to look after him. And let's face it, Souta would be elated.", Kagome explained her thoughts and the Doctor nodded, relieved that they wouldn't have to take the pig everywhere they went.

"Fantastic. We will drop him off first thing.", he promised and Kagome smiled at him, leaning up a little to kiss his cheek in thanks.

#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+

Later they were standing outside the TARDIS, the Doctor looking annoyed as he made a little boy clean the side of the TARDIS where 'Bad Wolf' was sprayed in white paint.

"Good lad. Graffiti that again and I'll have you. Now, beat it.", the Doctor told him as he was done.

Mickey went over to them, showing them the newspaper he had been reading.

"I just went down the shop, and I was thinking, you know, like the whole world's changed. Aliens and spaceships all in public. And here it is.", he told them.

The headline said: Alien hoax.

"How could they do that? They _saw_ it.", he said disbelieving.

"They're just not ready. You're happy to believe in something that's invisible, but if it's staring you in the face, nope, can't see it. There's a scientific explanation for that. You're thick.", the Doctor told him, avoiding Kagome's elbow aimed at his stomach.

"We're just idiots.", Mickey agreed, shaking his head.

"Well, not all of you.", the Doctor amended.

"Yeah?", he asked, perking up.

"Present for you, Mickey.", the Doctor said, handing Mickey a CD.

"That's a virus. Put it online. It'll destroy every mention of me. I'll cease to exist.", he told him seriously.

"What do you want to do that for?", Mickey asked.

"Because you're right, I am dangerous. I don't want anybody following me.", he told him solemnly and Kagome gave him a side hug, making him smile.

"How can you say that and then take her with you?", Mickey asked, pointing at Rose who was just coming out of the building with Jackie.

"You could look after her. Come with us.", the Doctor offered, surprising him.

"I can't. This life of yours, it's just too much. I couldn't do it. Don't tell her I said that.", he said.

Kagome suddenly stepped forward.

"But you did very well today. Thank you.", she said and kissed Mickey on the cheek who blushed brightly.

The Doctor yanked her back to his side, scowling a little and Kagome just looked up at him in a confused manner.

Jackie and Rose were coming nearer, now in hearing range.

"I'll get a proper job. I'll work weekends. I'll pass my test, and if Jim comes round again, I'll say no. I really will.", Jackie was begging.

"I'm not leaving because of you. I'm travelling, that's all, and then I'll come back.", Rose told her patiently.

"But it's not safe.", Jackie protested.

"Mum, if you saw it out there you'd never stay home.", Rose told her, shouldering her backpack.

"Got enough stuff?", the Doctor mocked.

"Last time I stepped in there, it was spur of the moment. Now I'm signing up. You're stuck with me.", Rose told them gleefully before she handed the Doctor her backpack and went to Mickey.

"Come with us. There's plenty of room.", Rose told him imploringly.

"No chance. He's a liability, I'm not having him on board.", the Doctor immediately protested and winked at Mickey when Rose turned her back again.

"We'd be dead without him!", she protested.

"My decision is final", the Doctor said in a firm voice.

"Sorry.", Rose said and kissed Mickey goodbye.

"Good luck, yeah.", Mickey said, looking a little sad.

"You still can't promise me. What if she gets lost? What if something happens to you, Doctor, and she's left all alone standing on some moon a million light years away. How long do I wait then?", Jackie demanded.

"Mum, you're forgetting. It's a time machine. I could go travelling around suns and planets and all the way out to the edge of the universe, and by the time I get back, yeah, ten seconds would have passed. Just ten seconds. So stop worrying. See you in ten seconds' time, yeah?", Rose said and they all went into the TARDIS, Mickey waving at them with Jackie.

#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+

"Are you sure you are okay with looking after Kevin?", Kagome asked her mother, who nodded happily.

"Oh, he is so cute, it's no bother at all. We can use one of the outer houses for him, I'm sure father can free up some room.", she answered.

Souta was smiling happily as well, showing the Doctor what he had learned with the instrument he had been given on their last visit.

He played a really simple, but pretty melody and the Doctor patted his head proudly, making Souta beam up at him.

Rose was listening to Kagome's grandpa rattling on about the history of pigs. She looked ready to bolt at any second and kept sending Kagome pleading looks.

"So, how about dinner?", Kagome's mother offered.

#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+

 **Hi, guys.**

 **I** **'** **m really excited now that we are getting a little nearer to meeting Jack.**

 **He was always one of my favourite characters on the show.**

 **Please tell me your opinion on this chapter.**

 **By the way, who is your favourite character? I** **'** **m really interested, cause where I** **'** **m from no one really watches Doctor Who, except my brother, and he is well, my brother. I can** **'** **t really talk to anyone about it.**

 **Anyway, thanks for all your nice Reviews.**

 **Many greetings,**

 **Your MightyUnicorn**


	8. Dalek

**Disclaimer: I own neither Doctor Who nor InuYasha. Sadly.**

#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+

"So, where are we going?", Rose asked as she helped Kagome gather up the mess the Doctor had made around the console room.

Kagome looked at her contemplatively.

"Well…", she started as they loaded the stuff they had picked up back into the cupboard. "I'm not entirely sure. Maybe some sort of market? I really do need to stock up on a few things."

Rose nodded. "Yeah, that would be cool. What do you say, Doctor?", she called to the alien who was doing something with the console.

"How about…", he began with a grin, but was cut off as the TARDIS jerked horribly and threw them of course.

"Hold on somewhere!", he called to them and they grabbed the railing nearest to them.

After a few more jerks and turns the TARDIS finally stilled and they took a deep breath in relief.

"So what is it? What's wrong?", Rose asked worriedly.

The Doctor shrugged and walked out of the TARDIS, the girls following right behind.

"Don't know. Some kind of signal drawing the Tardis off course.", he told them. Kagome shivered, feeling as if something was wrong.

"Where are we?", she asked as she looked at one of the display cases.

"Earth. Utah, North America. About half a mile underground.", the Doctor informed her, after throwing her a worried look.

"And when are we?", Rose asked curiously, looking around in wonder.

"Two thousand and twelve.", he answered simply, studying a display closely.

"God, that's so close. So I should be twenty-six.", Rose mused as the Doctor finally found a light switch, bathing the room in light and making everything a lot clearer.

"Blimey. It's a great big museum.", Rose breathed.

"I have a bad feeling.", Kagome muttered. "I think that we shouldn't be here."

"Why?", the Doctor asked seriously.

Kagome suddenly blinked, as if waking from a trance.

"No reason. Nothing at all. It's fine.", she smiled at him, acting as if nothing had happened.

The Doctor eyed her warily, but let it be for now.

"An alien museum. Someone's got a hobby. They must have spent a fortune on this. Chunks of meteorite, moon dust. That's the milometer from the Roswell spaceship.", he declared.

Rose went a little green, looking at an alien arm in a display case.

"That's a bit of Slitheen! That's a Slitheen's arm. It's been stuffed.", she told them, sounding disgusted.

The Doctor wandered over to another case, displaying a head of what looked like some kind of roboter. Kagome slid up to him, taking his arm. He smiled down at her before returning to the display.

"Oh, look at you.", he told the display.

"What is it?", Rose asked him, coming up to Kagome's other side.

"An old friend of mine. Well, enemy. The stuff of nightmares reduced to an exhibit. I'm getting old.", he lamented and Kagome grinned up at him.

"So you are, grandpa", she teased him and he tickled her side in retaliation, making her giggle.

"Is that where the signal's coming from? ", Rose asked, ignoring their banter, or what she called it: flirting, with practiced ease.

"No, it's stone dead. The signal's alive. Something's reaching out, calling for help.", the Doctor said and touched the display case and an alarm went off. Armed guards rushed in from all sides and cut them off from the Tardis.

Kagome looked at him in annoyance.

"You just _had_ to touch it, didn't you?", she asked him exasperatedly.

He grinned sheepishly at her.

Rose had other worries.

"If someone's collecting aliens, that makes you Exhibit A.", she muttered to him.

#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+

They were led through a series of corridors, before they finally had to enter a room.

"And this is the last. Paid eight hundred thousand dollars for it.", a young man was telling someone who was clearly his boss.

"What does it do?", the boss asked.

"Well, you see the tubes on the side? It must be to channel something. I think maybe fuel.", the young man suggested.

"I really wouldn't hold it like that.", the Doctor told them amusedly. Kagome was snickering as well. This was the same instrument they had gifted Souta with.

"Shut it!", one of the guards snarled at them.

"Really, though, that's wrong.", the Doctor told them, unperturbed by the guards attitude.

"Is it dangerous?", the young man asked nervously.

"No, it just looks silly.", he said, grinning cheekily.

He reached for the instrument and firing bolts clicked all around him. The boss handed the Doctor the instrument without argument.

"You just need to be…", the Doctor began and gently brushed his fingers over the instrument, "…delicate.", he finished, as he played a series of different notes. It sounded pretty.

"It's a musical instrument.", the boss concluded.

"And it's a long way from home.", the Doctor said as he continued stroking over it.

"Here, let me!", the man demanded and harshly brushed his fingers over it, producing harsh sounds.

"I did say delicate. It reacts to the smallest fingerprint. It needs precision.", the Doctor instructed and the man finally got the hang of it, producing the same sounds the Doctor did.

"Very good, quite the expert.", the Doctor praised him.

"As are you.", the man said, eyeing him suspiciously.

He tossed the instrument aside, letting it fall onto the floor. Kagome gasped a little at the harsh treatment of the valuable object.

"Who exactly are you?", he demanded of the Doctor who continued grinning at him.

"I'm the Doctor. And who are you?", he introduced himself casually.

"Like you don't know. We're hidden away with the most valuable collection of extra-terrestrial artefacts in the world, and you just stumbled in by mistake.", the man scoffed derisively.

The Doctor nodded along cheerily.

"Pretty much sums me up, yeah.", he agreed.

"The question is; how did you get in? Fifty-three floors down, with your little cat burglar accomplice. You're quite a collector yourself, they're rather pretty.", he said, leering at the girls.

Kagome narrowed her eyes at him in anger.

"They're going to smack you if you keep calling them they.", Rose growled at him.

"She's English too! Hey, little Lord Fauntleroy. Got you a girlfriend.", he jeered, nodding at the younger man.

"This is Mister Henry Van Statten.", the young man introduced.

Kagome eyed Van Statten up and down.

"And who is he when he is at home?", she asked, scoffing slightly, unimpressed.

"Mister Van Statten owns the internet.", the young man said.

Rose snorted.

"Don't be stupid. No one owns the internet.", she sneered.

"And let's just keep the whole world thinking that way, right kids?", Van Statten said smugly. Kagome took a step forward as if to hit him, but the Doctor pulled her back behind him.

He didn't trust the man. At all.

"So you're just about an expert in everything except the things in your museum. Anything you don't understand, you lock up.", he mocked.

"And you claim greater knowledge?", Van Statten sneered.

"I don't _need_ to make claims; I _know_ how good I am.", he sneered right back.

"And yet, I captured you. Right next to the Cage. What were you doing down there?", Van Statten bragged, looking rather smug.

"You tell me.", the Doctor challenged him.

"The cage contains my one living specimen.", he told them smugly.

"And what's that?", the Doctor asked.

"Like you don't know."

"Show me!", the Doctor all but demanded.

"You want to see it?", Van Statten offered calculatingly.

"Should we get them a ruler?", Kagome muttered to Rose.

"Blimey, you can smell the testosterone.", she agreed, shaking her head.

"Goddard, inform the Cage we're heading down. You, English. Look after the girls. Go and canoodle or spoon or whatever it is you British do. And you, Doctor with no name, come and see my pet.", Van Statten ordered.

The Doctor turned to Kagome.

"Stay here and look after Rose. Something is fishy here.", he told her seriously in a quiet voice.

Kagome looked up at him and hugged him tightly before nodding.

"I will. Be careful. I would hate to have to rescue you.", she joked.

The Doctor smiled at her, kissing her forehead. Then he gave Rose an reassuring smile and went with Van Statten.

#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+

"Sorry about the mess. Mister Van Statten sort of lets me do my own thing, so long as I deliver the goods. What do you think that is?", Adam, as he had introduced himself, rambled.

He handed Rose a thin piece of metal. She inspected it for a few seconds before handing it to Kagome who shrugged.

"Er, a lump of metal?", Rose guessed half-heartedly.

Kagome looked around the room, taking in all the odd metal lumps around her.

"Yeah. Yeah, but I think, well, I'm almost certain, it's from the hull of a spacecraft. The thing is, it's all true. Everything the United Nations tries to keep quiet, spacecraft, aliens, visitors to Earth. They really exist.", Adam told them excitedly, though more to Rose than Kagome, who looked very flattered indeed at the attention.

"That's amazing.", Rose told him as earnestly as she could, as she tried to hide the fact that she knew already.

"I know it sounds incredible, but I honestly believe the whole universe is just teeming with life.", he explained passionately and Rose nodded along in mock-amazement.

"I'm gobsmacked, yeah. And you do what, sit here and catalogue it?", Rose asked, a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"Best job in the world.", Adam bragged.

"Imagine if you could get out there. Travel amongst the stars and see it for real.", Rose said casually.

Kagome watched them for a few second before her senses suddenly caught something on the far side of the room under a blanket.

"Yeah, I'd give anything. I don't think it's ever going to happen. Not in our lifetimes.", she heard Adam say.

"Oh, you never know. What about all those people who say they've been inside of spaceships and things and talked to aliens?", Rose asked imploringly.

Kagome listened to them with half a ear as she still eyed the thing in the corner. It felt… familiar.

"I think they're nutters.", Adam offered.

"Yeah, me too. So, how'd you end up here?", Rose agreed quickly.

"Van Statten has agents all over the world looking for geniuses to recruit.", Adam told her, sounding smug.

"Oh, right. You're a g _enius_.", Rose said, but the sarcasm flew right over Adam's head.

"Sorry, but yeah. I can't help it. I was born clever. When I was eight, I logged onto the US Defence System. Nearly caused World War Three.", he continued to brag.

Rose looked vaguely horrified.

"What, and that's funny, is it?", she scoffed.

"You sound like the Doctor.", she sighed.

"Are you and him…?", Adam trailed off.

Rose shook her head.

"No. If anything he and Kagome are…", she also trailed off.

Adam nodded in understanding.

"Good.", he said, pleased.

"Why is it good?", Rose asked, tilting her head.

"It just is.", he said, shrugging.

Kagome finally decided to look under the blanket and moved into the corner of the room.

She lifted it and saw a small metal cage, containing a cream coloured kitten with two tails and big red eyes.

Kagome's head nearly stopped.

"K-Kirara?", she whispered in horror.

Kirara looked up at her and mewed pitifully.

Kagome opened the cage and scooped the poor kitten up, cooing at it.

She turned around to glare at Adam, who seemed torn between awe that she was able to touch the usually volatile cat and horror that she did so.

"You can't just touch it! It belongs to Mr-", he was interrupted as Kagome slapped him soundly.

"This is my friend Kírara. I thought she was dead and if you so much as look at her again I will _castrate_ you.", she threatened him.

Rose walked beside Kagome, looking shocked.

"This is Kirara? She is a cat demon, right?", Rose asked, looking horrified that she had been held captive here for god knows who long.

"Yeah. The poor thing. She seems to have been looking for me when she was captured.", Kagome told her softly.

"But… oh my god. The Doctor? Do you think he is fine?", Rose sounded increasingly worried.

"Well… I could hack into the comm. System.", Adam offered shakily.

"Let's see it then.", Rose told him, much colder than before.

They watched the Alien screaming as someone took a big drill to its casing.

Kagome and Rose looked on in horror.

"It's being tortured! Where's the Doctor?", Kagome demanded.

She whirled to look at a frightened Adam.

"Take us down there.", she ordered. Adam nodded hurriedly and led the way.

Kagome put Kirara on her shoulder and took Rose's hand, following behind.

Rose looked worried.

#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+

Outside the cage a man started to stop them

"Hold it right there!", he ordered.

"Level three access. Special clearance from Mister Van Statten.", Adam said professionally.

They entered the cage and looked in pity at the poor Alien creature.

"Don't get too close.", Adam warned them as he hovered by the door.

Kirara purred into Kagome's ear as they approached it.

"Hello. Are you in pain? My name's Rose Tyler. I've got a friend, he can help. He's called the Doctor. What's your name?", Rose asked it gently.

The Alien lifted it's eyestalk to look at them.

"Yes.", it answered.

"What?", Rose asked.

"I am in pain. They torture me, but still they fear me. Do you fear me?", it asked Rose.

"No.", Rose answered, looking at the pitiful creature in front of them.

"I am dying.", it lamented.

"No, we can help.", Rose protested.

Kagome suddenly got a bad feeling.

"I welcome death. But I am glad that before I die I have met a human who was not afraid.", it said sadly.

"Isn't there anything I can do?", Rose begged.

"My race is dead, and I shall die alone.", it said resolutely.

Rose made to pat it's head and Kagome pushed her out of the way.

"NO!", she screamed, somehow _knowing_ that touching it would be a bad idea. But sadly her own hand accidentally brushed the metal casing of the creature.

It glowed golden for a few seconds before the Alien started becoming more animated.

"Genetic material extrapolated. Initiate cellular reconstruction!", it screeched as it broke it's chains.

The man that was torturing it before entered.

"What have you done?!", he exclaimed furiously.

He went to the Dalek, carrying his drill. The Dalek raised its sink plunger at his face.

"What are you going to do? Sucker me to death?", he mocked the alien who did just that seconds later.

Rose looked horrified, knowing this was her fault as well.

"It's killing him! Do something!", she shrieked at the man beside her.

Kagome took Rose's arm and pulled her beside her.

"Condition red! Condition red!", the man roared.

Suddenly they heard the Doctor talking over the speakers.

" _You've got to keep it in that cell_.", he ordered them.

"Doctor, it's all my fault!", Rose cried.

"I've sealed the compartment. It can't get out, that lock's got a billion combinations.", the guard beside Kagome told him.

" _A Dalek's a genius. It can calculate a thousand billion combinations in one second flat._ _"_ _,_ the Doctor told them flatly.

"Open fire!", one of the guards yelled as the Dalek used it's sucker to open the cage.

" _Don't shoot it! I want it unharmed_.", Van Statten was heard screeching over the speakers.

" _Kagome, Rose, get out of there_!", they heard the Doctor yell.

"De Maggio, take the civilians and get them out alive. That is your job, got that?", the head guard ordered and the female guard obeyed.

#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+

"Civilians! Let them through!", the female guard yelled as they run down a corridor.

"Stairs! That's more like it. It hasn't got legs. It's stuck!", Rose yelled as they came upon a staircase.

"It's coming! Get up!", the guard ordered them, and they followed in a hurry after shooting the Dalek one last look.

"Great big alien death machine defeated by a flight of stairs.", Adam mused, coming to a stop with the others.

"Now listen to me. I demand that you return to your cage. If you want to negotiate then I can guarantee that Mister van Statten will be willing to talk. I accept that we imprisoned you and maybe that was wrong, but people have died, and that stops right now. The killing stops. Have you got that? I demand that you surrender. Is that clear?", the female guard ordered semi-confidently.

The Dalek looked up at them for a second.

"Elevate.", it finally said.

The Dalek started gliding up the stairs and the humans balked in horror.

"Oh my god.", Rose breathed.

"Adam, get them out of here.", the woman told him firmly.

"Come with us. You can't stop it.", Rose begged her.

"Someone's got to try. Now get out! Don't look back. Just run.", she ordered them.

#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+

They ran past a flurry of guard who shouted at them to hurry up.

The Dalek enters and zooms in on Kagome's face.

Rose looked horrified.

"It was looking at you.", she told Kagome frantically.

"Yeah, it wants to slaughter us.", Adam told her slowly.

"I know, but it was looking right at Kagome.", she told him impatiently.

"So? It's just a sort of metal eye thing. It's looking all around.", Adam said.

"I don't know. It's like there's something inside, looking at me, like, like it knows me.", Kagome suddenly spoke up.

They looked at her uncomfortably as Rose's phone suddenly started ringing.

"This isn't the best time.", Rose told the Doctor pointedly, knowing it was him.

" _Where are you?_ ", he demanded.

"Level forty-nine.", Rose informed him as they continued running.

" _You've got to keep moving. The vault's being sealed off up at level forty-six._ ", he told them urgently.

"Can't you stop them closing?", Rose panted.

" _I'm the one who's closing them. I can't wait and I can't help you. Now for god_ _'_ _s sake, run._ ", he ordered and Kagome stole the phone from Rose.

"Doctor, I am sending Rose and Adam ahead on Kirara. Rose will explain to you why she is here, and by god, don't let anyone shoot her. See you.", she told him and shut off the phone before he could respond.

"Rose, come here.", she said, coming to a stop.

Rose immediately stopped and moved to Kagome. Adam copied her hesitantly.

"Kirara!", Kagome exclaimed and Kirara was engulfed in fire before a much larger cat stood there.

She growled at Adam intimidatingly and he nearly pissed himself.

"I know you don't want to leave me, but I'm asking you to protect Rose and the idiot.", she told Kirara, kissing her large head.

Rose climbed onto Kirara without question. Adam did the same, looking pale.

"GO!", she shouted and they flew off. Kagome started running again.

Kagome ran as fast as she could.

"I'm nearly there!", she shouted, having dialled the number from before again.

Kagome was just about to dive under the closing bulk head, but it was too late.

" _Kagome, where are you? Rose and your friend are here. Did you make it? KAGOME!_ ", the Doctor shouted in a panic.

"Sorry, I was a bit slow.", Kagome said, out of breath.

"See you, then, Doctor. It wasn't your fault. Remember that, okay? It wasn't your fault.", she continued, knowing that if the Dalek damaged her body enough that it would take her years to heal properly.

"And do you know what? I wouldn't have missed it for the world.", she said, watching the Dalek roll in front of her.

"EXTERMINATE!", the Dalek screeched and Kagome shut the phone.

#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+

"Go on then. Shoot me. Why're you doing this?", Kagome asked the Dalek that was still staring at her without moving.

"I am armed. I will kill. It is my purpose.", the Dalek said, as if trying to convince itself.

"They're all dead. Because of you.", Kagome told the Dalek sadly.

"They are dead because of _us_.", the Dalek corrected her.

"And now what? What are you waiting for?", Kagome asked it gently.

"I feel you fear.", it said, sounding unsure.

"Why is this such a surprise?", Kagome asked it.

"Daleks do not fear. Must not fear.", it moaned as it shot the bulkhead door on either side of her.

"You gave me life. What else have you given me? I am contaminated.", it continued, moving beside Kagome and facing the door.

"Open the bulkhead or Kagome Higurashi dies.", the Dalek ordered.

A gasp was heard.

" _You_ _'_ _re alive._ ", the Doctor breathed, sounding so very relieved.

She wondered why he kept forgetting that she was more or less immortal and wouldn't die, no matter what kind of injury she sustained. Even if it would take her years to heal from some things.

"Can't get rid of me.", she smiled at the camera.

" _I thought you were_ dead.", he scolded her sounding near tears.

"Open the bulkhead!", the Dalek screeched again and Kagome aimed a stern look at the camera.

"Don't do it!", she protested.

"What use are emotions if you will not save the woman you love?", the Dalek said slyly.

There was a pause and then, " _I killed her once. I can't do it again_."

The bulkhead opened and Kagome and the Dalek stepped through.

They stepped into the lift.

"I'm begging you, don't kill them. You didn't kill me!", Kagome begged.

"But why not? Why are you alive? My function is to kill. What am I? What am I?", the Dalek sounded so confused that Kagome's heart broke a little for it.

They left the lift and entered the office where Van Statten was waiting for them.

"Don't move. Don't do anything. It's beginning to question itself.", Kagome ordered the man and kept her eyes on the Dalek.

"Van Statten. You tortured me. Why?", the Dalek asked the man seriously.

"I wanted to help you. I just, I don't know. I was trying to help. I thought if we could get through to you, if we could mend you. I wanted you better. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry! I swear, I just wanted you to talk!", Van Statten lied as the Dalek backed him against a wall.

"Then hear me talk now. Exterminate! Exterminate! Exterminate!", it screeched but Kagome surged forward, placing a calming hand on the Dalek.

"Don't do it! Don't kill him! You don't have to do this anymore. There _must_ be something else, not just killing. What else is there? What do _you_ want?", she asked it gently and it swung it's eyestalk to look her in the eye.

"I want freedom.", it told her.

Kagome nodded in relief. She could work with that.

#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+

They had reached level one and the Dalek blasted a hole into the ceiling. Sunlight filtered through.

"You're out. You made it. I never thought I'd feel the sunlight again.", Kagome breathed in relief.

"How does it feel?", the Dalek asked, opening its middle and dome sections to reveal the one-eyed mutant within. It held out a tendril towards the sun, feeling it's warmth for the first time.

Suddenly the Doctor ran up, stopping a few meters in front of them as he aimed a huge weapon at them. Rose stopped behind him, Kirara in her arms.

"Get out of the way. Kagome, get out of the way now!", the Doctor ordered but Kagome shook her head, moving in front of the Dalek.

"No. I won't let you do this.", she told him seriously. The Dalek reached out one of it's tendrils and wrapped it around Kagome's hand.

"That thing killed hundreds of people.", the Doctor argued desperately.

"It's not the one pointing the gun at me.", Kagome told him pointedly.

"I've got to do this. I've got to end it. The Daleks destroyed my home, my people. I've got nothing left.", he sounded close to tears now. Kagome felt her heart reaching out to him. She knew what the Dalek meant to him, but she also knew that, were he to kill it now, it would haunt him forever.

"Look at it.", she finally said and moved to the side a little, showing the Doctor the little creature holding her hand.

The Doctor lowered his weapon a little in confusion.

"What is it doing?", he wondered.

"It's the sunlight, that's all it wants.", Kagome told him softly.

"But it can't.", he protested weakly.

"It couldn't kill Van Statten, it couldn't kill me. It's changing. What about you, Doctor? What the hell are you changing into?", Kagome asked him seriously.

"I couldn't. I wasn't. Oh, Kagome. They're all dead.", he said shakily.

"Why do we survive?", the Dalek asked the Doctor solemnly.

"I don't know.", the Doctor responded softly.

"I am the last of the Daleks.", it stated.

"You're not even that. Kagome did more than regenerate you. You've absorbed her DNA. You're mutating.", the Doctor said in a voice filled with pity.

"Into what?", the Dalek asked.

Kagome stroked the tendril still wrapped around her hand softly.

"Something new. I'm sorry.", the Doctor said in a quiet voice.

"Isn't that better?", Rose asked hopefully from behind the Doctor.

The Doctor just shook his head.

"Not for a Dalek.", he answered.

"I can feel so many ideas. So much darkness. Kagome, give me orders. Order me to die.", the Dalek nearly begged.

Kagome shook her head in sadness.

"I can't.", she said sadly.

"This is not life. This is sickness. I shall not be like you. Order my destruction! Obey! Obey! Obey!", it screeched in anguish and Kagome felt tears fill her eyes.

"Do it.", she whispered, giving the tendril one last squeeze.

"Are you frightened, Kagome Higurashi?", it asked, retracting it's tendril from Kagome's hand.

"Yes.", Kagome answered as she ran into the Doctor's arms. He let his weapon drop and embraced her tightly.

"So am I.", the Dalek said and shut it's eye.

It closed up its armour again then rose into the air. The balls on its lower body spread out around it creating a forcefield, then it imploded safely.

It was over and Kagome cried into the Doctor's chest. He just held her tightly, holding back his own tears.

Rose watched them sadly, feeling a little left out but knew that they needed each other.

#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+

They were standing in front of the TARDIS, looking at it.

Rose stood back a little as she cooed over Kirara, she wanted to let the Doctor and Kagome have their moment.

"A little piece of home. Better than nothing.", the Doctor said as he gazed at the TARDIS sadly.

"Is that the end of it, the Time War?", Kagome asked him, leaning her head against his arm since she didn't quite reach his shoulder.

He looked down at her sadly.

"I'm the only one left. I win. How about that?", he muttered sarcastically.

"The Dalek survived. Maybe some of your people did too.", Kagome suggested to him quietly.

"I'd know. In here. (his head) Feels like there's no one.", he said indicating his own head.

"Well then, good thing I'm not going anywhere.", she told him gently and his eyes lit up a little.

"Yeah.", he said softly, stroking her cheek gently. She leaned into his touch, staring up at him with a racing heart.

"We'd better get out. Van Statten's disappeared. They're closing down the base. Goddard says they're going to fill it full of cement, like it never existed.", Adam shouted, running up to them.

They looked at him, startled at the interruption.

"About time.", Rose snorted and Kirara sprang onto Kagome's shoulder.

The Doctor eyed her for a second before he petted her head gently. Kirara purred at him in contentment.

"I'll have to go back home.", Adam said, sounding crushed. Kagome didn't really like the boy, but she knew Rose did so she held back what she wanted to say.

"Better hurry up then. Next flight to Heathrow leaves at fifteen hundred hours.", the Doctor told him, false smile firmly in place.

"Adam was saying that all his life he wanted to see the stars.", Rose told them pointedly.

"Tell him to go and stand outside, then.", the Doctor scoffed.

"He's all on his own, Doctor, and he _did_ help.", Rose insisted.

"He left Kagome down there.", he refused.

"So did I. So did _you_ ", Rose told him. The Doctor looked a little ashamed at that memory and Kagome squeezed his hand.

"What're you talking about? We've got to leave.", Adam insisted frantically, looking between them in disbelief.

"Well, I don't know. He is a little pretty.", the Doctor said, glancing at Kagome.

"Not really my type.", Kagome said looking him up and down, unimpressed.

The Doctor beamed at her response.

"I hadn't noticed.", Rose said innocently.

"On your own head.", the Doctor said, pointing at Rose before he turned around and opened the TARDIS.

"What're you doing? She said cement. She wasn't joking. We're going to get sealed in.", Adam insisted.

"Doctor? What're you doing standing inside a box? Rose?", he questioned and followed them inside.

The TARDIS dematerialised immediately and the Doctor flung her into the vortex for the night.

#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+

Hours later Adam and Rose had gone to bed already and Kagome was leaning against the Doctor as they were sat before the console.

"Are you alright?", she asked him after a while. He hummed in response.

"I won't ever be alright. But I will heal.", he told her. Kirara snored lightly, curled up in Kagome's lap.

"I will never leave you. I hope you know that.", she told him seriously.

He looked down at her.

"I know. You are my little jewel after all.", he said in a soft voice. Kagome leaned against him.

"And you are my Doctor. I am so happy I met you when I were a little kid.", she told him earnestly.

He blushed lightly around the ears.

"As am I. You know, I don't even know why I went there back then. The TARDIS just refused to go anywhere else.", he told her.

Kagome laughed softly.

"That does sound like her.", she agreed.

Then she looked at the cat in her lap.

The Doctor looked down there too.

He frowned suddenly.

"You could have been seriously hurt today.", he said in a serious tone.

"But I wasn't.", she reminded him.

"Why didn't you come with them?", he asked her.

"Kirara can't carry more than two fully grown humans at the same time without slowing down. She was weak as well from her imprisonment. Neither Rose nor Adam are in any way able to defend themselves. It was the logical choice to leave me behind.", she explained to him, playing with their intertwined fingers.

His grip on her tightened.

"I can't lose you.", he said urgently.

"And you won't.", Kagome told him calmly.

He looked at her and sighed. She would never understand how much he needed her.

He was also pretty sure that she didn't know just how deeply he felt for her.

He just hoped that one day she would.

And then he would be there.

Forever.

#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+

 **Hi, guys!**

 **So, what do you think?**

 **I** **'** **m, actually rather happy with this chapter.**

 **The long game is up next!**

 **Thank you very much for your nice reviews, like always they made my day!**

 **See you soon,**

 **Your MightyUnicorn**


	9. The Long Game

**Disclaimer: I own neither InuYasha nor Doctor Who. Sadly.**

#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+

"I don't like it.", Kagome told the Doctor who looked up from where he was punching in the next coordinates in concern.

"What is it?", he asked. Kagome nearly smiled as she noticed Kirara sitting on his head and him letting her.

She pointed at Rose and Adam who were flirting up a storm.

"This.", she said, gesturing at them as if it should be obvious to him.

He furrowed his brows in confusion.

"Why?", he asked sounding worried. Did she _like_ Adam?

Kagome huffed in annoyance.

"Rose _has_ a boyfriend. Mickey is a nice young man and I wish that she would at least end their relationship before she started flirting in such a fashion with other guys.", she explained.

The Doctor's expression cleared in understanding.

"I see.", he muttered, mulling this over in his head.

He had never actually looked at Rose's behaviour from that perspective.

"I never thought of it like that.", he confessed.

Kagome smiled wryly at him.

"That's fine. You're a man. I expect more from Rose, though.", she told him.

Kirara purred, rubbing her head into the Doctor's short hair.

He went slightly cross-eyed, trying to look at her.

Kagome giggled a little. Sending one last disapproving look at Rose she started pulling levers on the TARDIS and grinned as the sip lurched and everybody but her fell on their behinds.

She would never get enough of this, she thought as she laughed herself silly.

Concerning Rose, she decided to only observe for now.

Maybe she was overthinking things.

#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+

Rose had begged them to help her impress Adam, so against their better judgement they agreed.

They told Adam to wait in the TARDIS while they made sure it was safe and left the ship.

"So, it's two hundred thousand, and it's a spaceship. No, wait a minute, space station, and er, go and try that gate over there. Off you go.", the Doctor told her quickly and took Kagome's hand. Kirara had opted to stay in the TARDIS, feeling unwell still and wanting to rest a little more from whatever torture Van Statten inflicted on her.

"Two hundred thousand?", Rose repeated and the Doctor nodded at her.

"Two hundred thousand.", he reaffirmed.

"Right.", Rose said, nodding to herself before she opened the TARDIS.

"Adam? Out you come.", she called and Adam stepped out.

His jaw dropped open.

"Oh my god.", he whispered reverently, looking around in awe.

Kagome smiled a little at his obvious enthusiasm, even if she still felt a little uncomfortable with the guy.

"Don't worry. You'll get used to it.", Rose assured him nonchalantly, trying to be cool.

"Where are we?", asked Adam, still looking around the obviously futuristic room.

"Good question. Let's see. So, er, judging by the architecture, I'd say we're around the year two hundred thousand. If you listen…", she told him and Adam nodded along with her.

"Yeah…", he said, listening.

"Engines. We're on some sort of space station. Yeah, definitely a space station. It's a bit warm in here. They could turn the heating down. Tell you what - let's try that gate. Come on!", Rose called and led them through the gate the Doctor had indicated before.

"Here we go! And this is. I'll let the Doctor describe it.", she suggested, flushing a little.

"The Fourth great and bountiful Human Empire. And there it is, planet Earth at its height. Covered with mega-cities, five moons, population ninety-six billion. The hub of a galactic domain stretching across a million planets, a million species, with mankind right in the middle.", the Doctor said grandly, gesturing around the hundreds of people around there.

They heard a thump and turned around to see that Adam had fainted.

"He is _your_ boyfriend.", the Doctor told Rose in a disapproving voice.

Rose eyed Adam in slight disappointment.

"Not anymore.", she sighed and Kagome held herself back from snapping at Rose.

She wasn't usually a meddler, but her three-way relationship with Inuyasha and Kikyo had taught her that honesty, trust and loyalty were the three most important things in a relationship.

And Rose was not acting in any way loyal to Mickey. Which pissed Kagome off.

The Doctor brushed his thumb over her hand a little, calming her in the process.

She took a deep breath.

#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+

After Adam had been revived with a few good slaps to the face, they made their way back just as the food vendors were starting to open shop.

"Come on, Adam. Open your mind. You're going to like this. Fantastic period of history. The human race at its most intelligent. Culture, art, politics. This era has got fine food, good manners.", the Doctor lectured as they walked after him. Kagome was once again holding the Doctor's hand as she listened to him prattling on with a smile on her face.

"OUT OF THE WAY!", a man on a bike shouted nearly hitting Rose who cursed in shock, waving her fist at the man in protest.

Suddenly even more people flooded the floor, bustling about, buying food and other things.

"Thank you very much indeed. Somebody there? That's great. What do you want, love? All right, keep moving. I'll be with you lot in a minute. Here you are. One at a time. What now, what was it? Kronkburger with cheese, kronkburger with pajatos. Do you want a drink? Oi, you, mate. Stop pushing. Get back. I said, back.", a chef shouted, making the group of four look at him.

"Fine cuisine?", Rose asked, rising her eyebrows in askance.

"My watch must be wrong.", he shook it slightly before he started poking it, "No, it's fine. It's weird.", he said, looking lost.

"That's what comes of showing off. Your history's not as good as you thought it was.", Kagome teased him. The Doctor puffed himself up playfully.

"My history is perfect.", he stated matter-of-factly

"Well, obviously not.", Rose said making him pout first at her than at Kagome.

Kagome melted first.

"Oh fine. Your history is unparalleled.", she told him, rolling her eyes. He grinned and started swinging their hands as they walked.

"They're all human. What about the millions of planets, the millions of species? Where are they?", Adam protested suddenly, looking around in obvious disappointment.

"Good question. Actually, that is a good question.", the Doctor sounded quite surprised by that fact, "Adam, me old mate, you must be starving."

"No, I'm just a bit time sick.", Adam tried to joke.

"No, you just need a bit of grub. Oi, mate - how much is a kronkburger?", the Doctor called to the chef they had listened to before.

"Two credits twenty, sweetheart. Now join the queue.", the chef answered him mockingly before he returned to his work.

Rude, Kagome thought.

"Money. We need money. Let's use a cashpoint.", the Doctor mumbled to himself as he searched his pockets.

" _Attention all staff. All coverage of the Glasgow water riots being transferred five through nine._ ", a voice suddenly announced over the intercom.

The Doctor went over to a cashpoint at did something with his sonic screwdriver. The cashpoint produced a plastic card that the Doctor handed to Adam who took it reverently.

"There you go, pocket money. Don't spend it all on sweets.", the Doctor told him cheerfully.

"How does it work?", Adam asked.

"Go and find out.", Kagome told him.

"Stop nagging me. The thing is, Adam, time travel's like visiting Paris. You can't just read the guide book, you've got to throw yourself in. Eat the food, use the wrong verbs, get charged double and end up kissing complete strangers. Or is that just me? Stop asking questions, go and do it. Off you go, then. Your first date.", he ordered and took Kagome's hand again.

Kagome frowned as she felt her heart clenching at the thought of the Doctor kissing anyone. Where did _that_ come from? She wondered over that for a bit before Rose interrupted her musings.

"You're going to get a smack, you are.", Rose threatened the Doctor before she left with Adam.

The Doctor waved the off before he looked down at Kagome. She smiled up at him, shoving her thoughts to the back of her mind. She would think about it later, when she had some alone time.

At times like this, she wished Sango was still there for her.

Sango had always given her great advice before.

She shook herself and refocused on the Doctor who seemed to be calling her name.

She smiled apologetically at him.

"Are you alright?", he asked her worriedly. Kagome nodded.

"I'm fine. So, how about we go and find out where exactly we are.", she suggested and the Doctor beamed at her, leading her over to two smartly dressed women.

"Er, this is going to sound daft, but can you tell me where I am?", he asked them cheerfully. Kagome smiled a little helplessly at the woman.

"Sorry, we were on a party all night and are a little lost right now.", Kagome excused them and they nodded in sympathy.

"Floor One Three Nine. Could they write it any bigger?", the first woman told them sarcastically, indicating the writing at the wall.

Kagome grinned at the woman unperturbed as did the Doctor.

"Floor one three nine of what?", the Doctor asked.

"Must have been one _hell_ of a party.", the first woman muttered.

"You're on Satellite Five.", the second woman told them kindly.

Kagome smiled back at her.

"What's Satellite five?", the Doctor asked again.

"Come on, how could you get on board without knowing where you are?", the first one scoffed.

"Look at us. We're stupid.", the Doctor grinned.

"Speak for yourself.", Kagome mumbled and the Doctor mock-glared a little at her.

She grinned at him cheekily.

"Hold on, wait a minute. Are you a test? Some sort of management test kind of thing?", the second woman suddenly gasped.

They immediately tried to look as if that wasn't news to them.

"You've got me. Well done. You're too clever for me.", he said, flashing them his psychic paper.

"We didn't think you would get it so soon. Well done.", Kagome praised them, earning her pleased smiles from the women.

"We were warned about this in basic training. All workers have to be versed in company promotion.", the second woman explained to the first hurriedly.

"Right, fire away, ask your questions. If it gets me to Floor five hundred I'll do anything.", the first woman urged them eagerly.

Kagome and the Doctor exchanged looks with each other.

"Why, what happens on Floor five hundred?", the Doctor questioned the women.

"The walls are made of gold. And you should know, Mr and Mrs Management. So, this is what we do.", the first woman told them superiorly.

She walked over to a wall.

"Latest news, sandstorms on the new Venus archipelago. Two hundred dead. Glasgow water riots into their third day. Space lane seventy seven closed by sunspot activity. And over on the Bad Wolf channel, the Face of Bo has just announced he's pregnant.", she told them.

"I get it. You broadcast the news.", the Doctor realised.

Kagome frowned a little as she sensed something strange brushing at the edge of her awareness.

It recoiled immediately upon her noticing it though, so she didn't get a good reading on it.

She frowned and turned back to the women.

"We _are_ the news. We're the journalists. We write it, package it and sell it. Six hundred channels", the first one told them and whirled around, expecting them to follow.

And follow her they did.

#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+

"All coming out of Satellite Five, broadcasting everywhere. Nothing happens in the whole human empire without it going though us.", Cathica, as she had introduced herself, was telling them.

Kagome spotted Rose and Adam on the way and pointed them out to the Doctor who called them over.

"Oi! Mutt and Jeff! Over here!", he called and they made their way into the room Cathica had made them enter.

Seven people were seated at an octagonal desk around a central chair with wires coming out of it. The Doctor, Kagome, Rose and Adam stood to one side, observing the whole thing with interest.

"Now, everybody behave. We have a management inspection. How do you want it, by the book?", Cathica asked, glancing at them.

"Right from scratch, thanks.", the Doctor agreed, holding Kagome's hand tightly.

"Okay. So, ladies, gentlemen, multi-sex, undecided or robot,- my name is Cathica Santini Khadeni. That's Cathica with a C, in case you want to write to Floor five hundred praising me, and please do. Now, please feel free to ask any questions. The process of news gathering must be open, honest, and beyond bias. That's company policy.", she told them in a superior tone.

"Actually, it's the law.", Suki, who had also introduced herself, corrected her.

Cathica glared at her.

"Yes, thank you, Suki. Okay, keep it calm. Don't show off for the guests. Here we go.", she ordered them as she settled into the central chair.

"And engage safety", Cathica continued.

The seven held their hands over the palm prints on the table in front of them. Lights started to come on around the room. Cathica clicked her fingers and a portal opened in her forehead. The seven put their hands into the palm prints in unison.

"And three, two, and spike.", Cathica called and a beam of light shone into her portal.

"Compressed information, streaming into her. Reports from every city, every country, every planet, and they all get packaged inside her head. She becomes part of the software. Her brain is the computer.", the Doctor explained to his companions who nodded along in wonderment.

Kagome looked faintly disturbed. "Their souls are quivering in them. It's strange.", Kagome whispered to the Doctor who nodded at her in understanding.

"If it all goes through her, she must be a genius.", Rose stated.

"Nah, she wouldn't remember any of it. There's too much. Her head'd blow up. The brain's the processor. As soon as it closes, she forgets.", the Doctor answered her matter-of-factly.

"So, what about all these people round the edge?", Rose asked.

"They've all got tiny little chips in their head, connecting them to her and they transmit six hundred channels. Every single fact in the Empire beams out of this place. Now that's what I call power.", he explained, gesturing at the people in the room.

Rose turned to Adam who looked faintly green in the face.

"Are you alright?", she asked him.

"I can see her brain.", he whispered in disgust.

"Do you want to get out?", she offered.

"No. No, this technology, it's amazing.", he breathed in awe.

The Doctor threw him a look.

"This technology is _wrong_.", he stated flatly. Kagome seemed relieved at this for some reason.

"Good, because whatever they are doing is compressing their souls a lot. They are _quivering_ under the strain.", Kagome said seriously. Rose looked instantly worried at this and the Doctor gave her an reassuring smile.

"Trouble?", Rose suddenly asked them gleefully.

"Oh, yeah.", the Doctor agreed equally as gleeful.

Kagome sighed internally. It was a lot like having children again, she mused.

#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+

Their focus returned to the table as Suki yelped lightly, pulling her hands from the hand prints.

"Come off it, Suki. I wasn't even halfway. What was that for?", Cathica complained.

Suki shrugged helplessly.

"Sorry. It must've been a glitch.", she apologized.

"Oh.", Cathica uttered dubiously.

Suddenly the wall lit up, PROMOTION spelled across it in large letters.

"Come on. This is it. Come on. Oh God, make it me. Come on, say my name, say my name, say my name.", Cathica prayed, drawing disturbed looks from the time travellers.

"PROMOTION FOR SUKI MACRAE CANTRELL. PLEASE PROCEED TO FLOOR FIVE HUNDRED.", the wall spelled out.

Everyone looked at Suki who looked overjoyed.

"I don't believe it. Floor five hundred.", she breathed in amazement.

"How the hell did you manage that? I'm above you.", Cathica snapped at her.

"I don't know. I just applied on the off chance and they've said yes.", she explained dreamily.

"That's _so_ not fair. I've been applying to Floor five hundred for three years.", Cathica complained, nearly pouting now.

"What's Floor five hundred?", Rose asked looking between Kagome and the Doctor.

"The walls are made of gold, or so I heard.", Kagome told her and Rose's eyes lit up at the prospect.

"Cool.", she said.

#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+

"Cathica, I'm going to miss you. Floor five hundred, thank you.", Suki bubbled as she hugged Cathica one last time before she thanked the Doctor and Kagome gleefully.

"We didn't do anything.", the Doctor denied, but grinned at her all the same.

"Well, you're my lucky charm.", Suki insisted, hugging both, Kagome and the Doctor, at the same time."

They laughed, hugging her back.

"Alright, we'll hug anyone.", the Doctor announced and Kagome leaned into him when Suki let them go.

Kagome smiled kindly at Suki as she continued leaning against the Doctor who brought an arm around her shoulders.

"I wish you the best of luck in your new occupation.", Kagome told her sincerely and Suki grinned at her, eyes sparkling in excitement.

"Oh, I still can't believe it!", she gushed, dancing a little on the spot.

Kagome laughed. She was vaguely aware of Rose and Adam discussing something but ignored them for the most part.

" _All staff are reminded that the sixteen forty break session has been shortened by ten minutes. Thank you_.", a computerized voice echoed around them.

Suki suddenly gasped.

"Oh, my God, I've got to go. I can't keep them waiting. I'm sorry. Say goodbye to Steve for me. Bye!", she cried and rushed into the lift. The doors closed immediately.

"Good riddance.", grumbled Cathica.

"You're talking like you'll never see her again. She's only going upstairs.", the Doctor pointed out and Cathica looked at him as if her were an idiot.

"We won't. Once you go to Floor five hundred you never come back.", she told him slowly.

Kagome gave the Doctor an alarmed look and he raised an eyebrow at Cathica.

"Have you ever been up there?", he asked the woman who rolled her eyes at him.

"I can't. You need a key for the lift, and you only get a key with promotion. No one gets to five hundred except for the chosen few."

This sounded definitely suspicious. Kagome and the Doctor were determined to find out the truth.

#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+

"Look, they only give us twenty minutes maintenance. Can't you give it a rest?", Cathica complained as the three time travellers continued badgering her with questions.

"But you've never been to another floor? Not even one floor down?", the Doctor asked as he sat down in the broadcast chair. Kagome looked around the room in curiosity. Rose settled against the wall, looking around as well.

"I went to floor sixteen when I first arrived. That's medical. That's when I got my head done, and then I came straight here. Satellite Five, you work, eat and sleep on the same floor. That's it, that's all. You're not management, are you.", she finally realised.

"At last. She's clever.", the Doctor mocked.

Kagome looked over to see Cathica's eyes twitching a little at the insult.

"Yeah, well, whatever it is, don't involve me. I don't know anything.", she denied.

"Don't you even ask?", the Doctor demanded.

"Well, why would I?", she snapped in confusion. Kagome walked forward looking at her in a calming manner.

"You are a journalist. Isn't it kind of you thing to ask questions?", Kagome asked her seriously.

Cathica gaped at her and the Doctor continued on in his interrogation.

"Why's all the crew human?", he asked.

"What's _that_ got to do with anything?", Cathica demanded.

"There's no aliens on board. Why?", the Doctor continued.

"I don't know. No real reason. They're not banned or anything.", Cathica told them a little unsurely.

"Then where are they?", he pressed.

"I suppose immigration's tightened up. It's had to, what with all the threats.", Cathica responded more confidently.

"What threats?", the Doctor asked.

"don't know all of them. Usual stuff. And the price of space warp doubled so that kept the visitors away. Oh, and the government on Chavic Five's collapsed, so that lot stopped coming, you see. Just lots of little reasons, that's all.", she trailed off.

Kagome's eyebrows rose at the flimsy excuses the woman continued spewing.

"Adding up to one great big fact, and you didn't even notice.", the Doctor mocked her.

"Doctor, I think if there was any kind of conspiracy, Satellite Five would have seen it. _We_ see _everything_.", Cathica stressed, a little insulted.

"I can see better. This society's the wrong shape, even the technology.", he mused, more to himself than the others.

"It's cutting edge.", Cathica protested.

"It's backwards. There's a great big door in your head. You should've chucked this out years ago.", he explained with a slight sneer.

"So, what do you think's going on?", Rose asked eagerly. Kagome linked her arm with the Doctor's as he stood.

"It's not just this space station, it's the whole attitude. It's the way people think. The great and bountiful Human Empire's stunted. Something's holding it back.", he declared.

"And how would _you_ know?", Cathica sneered.

"Trust me, humanity's been set back about ninety years. When did Satellite Five start broadcasting?", he asked urgently.

Cathica paled a little.

"Ninety one years ago.", she admitted meekly.

#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+

They were standing outside a computer cupboard as the Doctor used his sonic screwdriver on a couple of double doors.

"We are so going to get in trouble. You're not allowed to touch the mainframe. You're going to get told off.", Cathica fretted, hovering around them in distress.

"Kagome, Rose, tell her to button it!", the Doctor snapped as he continued his work.

"You can't just vandalise the place. Someone's going to notice!", Cathica exclaimed and watched in horror as the doors opened.

Kagome watched as the Doctor had fun making things go sput among the mare's nest of wiring.

She didn't even try to placate Cathica anymore, having done nothing else on the way to this place.

"This is nothing to do with me. I'm going back to work.", Cathica finally declared.

"Go on, then. See you!", the Doctor told her cheerfully without looking at her.

"Nice meeting you.", Kagome told her, smiling kindly at her.

Cathica looked torn for a bit.

"I can't just leave you, can I!", she moaned in defeat.

"If you want to be useful, get them to turn the heating down. It's boiling. What's wrong with this place? Can't they do something about it?", Rose complained as she fanned herself uselessly.

"I don't know. We keep asking. Something to do with the turbine.", Cathica told her vaguely.

" _Something to do with the turbine._ ", the Doctor mimicked her mockingly.

Kagome elbowed him and he grunted in response, pouting a little at her.

"Rude.", she told him and he returned to his work.

"Well, I don't know!", Cathica exclaimed, insulted.

"Exactly. I give up on you, Cathica. Now, Rose and Kagome. Look at them. They are asking the right kind of question.", he told her.

Rose looked pleased. "Oh, thank you."

"Why _is_ it so hot?", the Doctor mused.

Kagome startled as she once again felt something just at the edge of her senses. She didn't get a good read on it again, which made her a little mad.

"One minutes you're worried about the Empire and the next it's the central heating!", Cathica snapped in disbelief.

"Well, never underestimate plumbing. Plumbing's very important.", the Doctor told her importantly, making both Kagome and Rose laugh and Cathica give him unbelieving looks.

The Doctor ignored them and produced a monitor with schematics on it from out of nowhere.

"Here we go. Satellite Five, pipes and plumbing. Look at the layout.", he told them proudly.

They all peered around him at the monitor and Cathica scoffed in disbelief.

"This is ridiculous. You've got access to the computer's core. You can look at the archive, the news, the stock exchange and you're looking at pipes?", she demanded.

"But there's something wrong.", the Doctor mused, looking at the schematics.

"I suppose.", Cathica reluctantly agreed.

"Why, what is it?", Rose asked.

"The ventilation system. Cooling ducts, ice filters, all working flat out channelling massive amounts of heat down.", the Doctor said, showing them what he meant on the monitor.

"All the way from the top.", Kagome agreed, peering at the schematics.

"Floor five hundred.", Cathica breathed.

"Something up there is generating tons and tons of heat.", the Doctor said contemplatively.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I feel like I'm missing out on a party. It's all going on upstairs. Fancy a trip?", Rose suggested gleefully.

"You can't. You need a key.", Cathica told them matter-of-factly.

"Keys are just codes, and I've got the codes right here. Here we go. Override two one five point nine.", the Doctor said smugly.

The monitor showed now 215.9976/31.

"How come it's given you the code?", Cathica wondered.

The Doctor looked up.

"Someone up there likes me.", he said, grinning widely.

#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+

They were walking to the lift in silence as Kagome tugged on the Doctor's sleeve.

He looked down at her with a smile.

"What is it, Kagome?", he asked her.

Kagome bit her lip.

"There is something up there. Something not human. I have felt something strange just on the edge of my senses all day now and I can't get a good read on it. Whatever it is, I'm sure it is up there.", Kagome told him in a rush.

He hummed thoughtfully.

"I see. Thanks for telling me. Stay close to me, though.", he told her and Kagome nodded in agreement and they fell back into companionable silence.

Finally, they stood before the lift.

"Come on. Come with us.", Rose suggested and Cathica pulled a face at the thought.

"No way.", she immediately denied.

"Bye!", the Doctor told her cheerfully, Kagome in tow who waved at Cathica as she walked past her.

"Well, don't mention my name. When you get in trouble, just don't involve me.", Cathica told them sternly before she left.

"That's her gone. Adam's given up. Looks like it's just us three.", the Doctor stated cheerfully.

"True." "Yeah.", Kagome and Rose answered at the same time and giggled a little at each other.

"Good.", the Doctor said pleased.

"Yeah.", the two girls responded in unison and started another round of giggling.

#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+

They stepped out into a wasteland.

"The walls are not made of gold. You should go back downstairs.", the Doctor told the girls who gave him looks.

"Tough.", Rose said and Kagome just linked arms with the Doctor in response.

They continued walking and finally found the editor. And his _staff_.

"I started without you. This is fascinating. Satellite Five contains every piece of information within the Fourth Great and Bountiful Human Empire. Birth certificates, shopping habits, bank statements, but you two, you don't exist. Not a trace. No birth, no job, not the slightest kiss. How can you walk through the world and not leave a single footprint?", the editor demanded.

Kagome looked in horror at the dead people working at the computers. At least their souls had somehow moved on. These were just empty shells.

"Suki. Suki! Hello? Can you hear me? Suki? What have you done to her?", Rose cried as she spotted Suki working on a computer.

"She's dead, Rose.", Kagome told the girl gently.

"She's working!", Rose protested.

"They've all got chips in their head, and the chips keep going, like puppets.", the Doctor explained grimly.

"Oh! You're full of information. But it's only fair we get some information back, because apparently, you're no one. It's so rare not to know something. Who are you?", the editor demanded.

They were still mostly ignoring him.

"It doesn't matter, because we're off. Nice to meet you. Come on.", he told the girls and made to leave as Suki grabbed Rose, two other zombies grabbed the Doctor and another one ripped Kagome from the Doctor's side, holding her back as well. Since they were humans, dead ones at that, Kagome's powers wouldn't work on them.

"Tell me who you are.", the editor demanded again.

"Since that information's keeping us alive, I'm hardly going to say, am I.", the Doctor mocked him cheerfully.

"Well, perhaps my Editor in Chief can convince you otherwise.", the editor said, grinning maliciously.

"And who's that?", the Doctor asked.

"It may interest you to know that this is not the Fourth Great and Bountiful Human Empire. In fact, it's not actually human at all. It's merely a place where humans happen to live.", the editor explained grandly. A low growl was heard around them.

"Yeah. Yeah, sorry. It's a place where humans are allowed to live by kind permission of my client.", the editor corrected himself, looking upwards.

They all copied him and saw a great big lump hanging from the ceiling with a set of nasty teeth at the end of some kind of pod.

" _What_ is _that_?!", Rose demanded horrified.

"You mean that _thing's_ in charge of Satellite Five?", the Doctor echoed her sentiments.

"So that's what I felt.", Kagome said more to herself than the others as she studied the beast.

"That thing, as you put it, is in charge of the human race. For almost a hundred years, mankind has been shaped and guided, his knowledge and ambition strictly controlled by it's broadcast news, edited by my superior, your master, and humanity's guiding light, the mighty Jagrafess of the Holy Hadrojassic Maxarodenfoe. I call him Max.", he introduced as if they had the honour to meet a emperor or something.

Kagome nodded.

"That's nice.", she said. The 'you weirdo' wasn't said, but still heard by everyone in the room.

A few minutes later they were all shackled in hefty sets of manacles.

"Create a climate of fear and it's easy to keep the borders closed. It's just a matter of emphasis. The right word in the right broadcast repeated often enough can destabilise an economy, invent an enemy, change a vote.", the editor nattered on.

What _is_ it with villains and their need to tell them all their plans, Kagome wondered idly as she was strapped to a chair with the others.

This wasn't her first time as hostage after all. She had been held _and_ tortured before.

"So all the people on Earth are like, slaves.", Rose concluded.

"Well, now, there's an interesting point. Is a slave a slave if he doesn't know he's enslaved?", the editor mused.

"Yes.", the Doctor answered flatly.

"Oh. I was hoping for a philosophical debate. Is that all I'm going to get? Yes?", he whined mockingly.

"Yes.", Kagome responded just as flatly.

"You're no fun.", the editor informed them.

"Let me out of these manacles. You'll find out how much fun I am.", the Doctor grinned but the threat was clear.

"Oh, he's tough, isn't he. But, come on. Isn't it a great system? You've got to admire it, just a little bit.", the editor bragged smugly.

"You can't hide something on this scale. Somebody _must_ have noticed.", Rose protested.

"From time to time, someone, yes, but the computer chip system allows me to see inside their brains. I can see the smallest doubt and crush it.", he continued bragging.

"Then they just carry on, living the life, strutting about downstairs and all over the surface of the Earth like they're so individual, when of course, they're not. They're just cattle. In that respect, the Jagrafess hasn't changed a thing.", the editor continued, never even noticing Cathica standing behind him, gaping.

"What about you? You're not a Jagrabelly", Rose stated.

"Jagrafess.", the Doctor corrected automatically.

"Jagrafess. You're not a Jagrafess. You're human.", she pointed out, rolling her eyes at the Doctor.

"Yeah, well, simply being human doesn't pay very well.", the editor shrugged.

"But you couldn't have done this all on your own.", Rose pressed. Kagome for her part concentrated on building an invisible shield around her friends. She couldn't do it for herself, she didn't have the energy, but she would be able to protect them from harm.

"No. I represent a consortium of banks. Money prefers a long-term investment. Also, the Jagrafess needed a little hand to install himself.", the editor answered readily enough.

"No wonder, a creature that size. What's his life span?", the Doctor asked speculatively.

"Three thousand years.", the editor responded smugly.

"That's one hell of a metabolism generating all that heat. That's why Satellite Five's so hot. You pump it out of the creature, channel it downstairs. Jagrafess stays cool, it stays alive. Satellite Five is one great big life support system.", the Doctor realised.

"But that's why you're so dangerous. Knowledge is power, but you remain unknown. Who are you?", the editor demanded now again and snapped his fingers. Nothing happened to Rose and the Doctor, the air around them shimmering with pink energy.

Kagome screamed in pain though. The Doctor's head snapped around, staring at Kagome in horror.

"Stop it! Leave her alone. I'm the Doctor, she's Rose Tyler and she's Kagome Higurashi. We're nothing, we're just wandering.", he said hurriedly.

"Why is it not working for the two of you? Is it that girl? Tell me who you are!", the man demanded.

"I just said!", the Doctor ground out.

"Yes, but who do you work for? Who sent you? Who knows about us? Who exactly-", he stopped suddenly and the Jagrafess growled.

"Time Lord.", he said.

The Doctor blinked. "What?"

"Oh, yes. The last of the Time Lords in his travelling machine. Oh, with his little human girl from long ago. And a _miko._ I am honoured.", he mocked.

"You don't know what you're talking about.", the Doctor denied.

"Time travel.", the editor stated.

"Someone's been telling you lies.", the Doctor denied again, eyeing Kagome in worry. She smiled at him tiredly. "I'm fine.", she mouthed. He nodded in response, refocusing on the editor.

"Young master Adam Mitchell?", the editor mocked and called up the holo-monitor showing Adam in the broadcast chair.

"Oh, my God. His head!", Rose exclaimed, gaping at the hologram of the guy she had brought along.

"What the hell's he done? What the hell's he gone and done? They're reading his mind. He's telling them everything.", the Doctor said furiously.

"And through him, I know everything about you. Every piece of information in his head is now mine. And you have infinite knowledge, Doctor. The Human Empire is tiny compared to what you've seen in you S. Tardis.", the editor mocked gleefully.

"Well, you'll never get your hands on it. I'll die first.", the Doctor promised.

"Die all you like. I don't need you. I've got the key.", the editor bragged as they watched the key rising from Adam's pocket.

"You and your boyfriend!", the Doctor snapped at Rose.

"Today, we are the headlines. We can rewrite history. We could prevent mankind from ever developing.", the editor exclaimed in absolute glee.

"And no one's going to stop you because you've bred a human race that doesn't bother to ask questions. Stupid little slaves, believing every lie. They'll just trot right into the slaughter house if they're told it's made of gold.", the Doctor sneered, thoroughly pissed off now.

Cathica gaped for another second before she finally left.

The Editor stopped bragging suddenly and looked up in confusion.

"What's happening?", the editor suddenly exclaimed.

"Someone's disengaged the safety. Who's that?", he demanded, bringing up an image on the holo-monitor.

"It's Cathica!", Rose cheered.

"And she's thinking. She's using what she knows.", the Doctor exclaimed proudly.

"Terminate her access.", the editor ordered his zombies.

"Everything I told her about Satellite Five. The pipes, the filters, she's reversing it. Look at that.", the Doctor said gleefully, looking at the icicles melting around them.

"It's getting hot.", Kagome said smiling, only feeling a little phantom pain now.

"I said, terminate. Burn out her mind.", the editor demanded again.

" _Oh no, you don't. You should have promoted me years back._ ", the image of Cathica said, pointing a finger at the ceiling.

The consoles exploded and the dead operators collapsed. Alarms sounded in the rest of Satellite five. Rose got out of her manacles and proceeded to help Kagome with hers, who sighed in relief.

"She's venting the heat up here. The Jagrafess needs to stay cool and now it's sitting on top of a volcano.", the Doctor explained to the girls.

"Yes, I'm trying, sir, but I don't know how she did it. It's impossible. A member of staff with an idea.", the editor told the snarling Jagrafess as Rose used the Doctor's screwdriver to free him as well.

"What do I do?", Rose asked, fumbling with the tool a little.

"Flick the switch! Oi, mate, want to bank on a certainty? Massive heat in a massive body, massive bang. See you in the headlines!", the Doctor told him, slinging an arm around Kagome as soon as he could. They would have _words_ later.

They left in a hurry, running towards the broadcast room as they dodged chunks of ice falling from the ceiling.

Satellite five shuddered, making them slip a few times.

They finally reached Cathica and the Doctor snapped his fingers, closing her portal.

#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+

Kagome leaned on the Doctor in exhaustion as they watched the people tending to the injured around them.

"We're just going to go. I hate tidying up. Too many questions. You'll manage.", the Doctor told Cathica who looked at him in disbelief.

"You'll have to stay and explain it. No one's going to believe me.", she protested.

"Oh, they might start believing a lot of things now. The human race should accelerate. All back to normal.", he told her seriously.

"What about your friend?", she asked, pointing at Adam who was running in their direction.

"He isn't my friend.", the Doctor growled.

"Now, be polite.", Kagome told him. "For now at least.", she amended at his disbelieving look.

"I'm all right now. Much better. And I've got the key. Look, it's. It all worked out for the best, didn't it? You know, it's not actually my fault, because you were in charge.", Adam babbled, deflecting any pain from his person.

The Doctor didn't even deign this with an answer, and with a last cheerful wave at a still baffled Cathica, pushed Adam into the TARDIS.

The next few minutes were spent in tense silence with Adam fidgeting under all the glares he was receiving.

"It's my house. I'm home! Oh, my God, I'm home! Blimey. I thought you were going to chuck me out of an airlock.", Adam breathed in relief as he saw his home before him.

"Is there something else you want to tell me?", the Doctor asked him demandingly.

Adam shifted nervously.

"No. What do you mean?", he denied, laughing shakily.

The Doctor picked up the answering machine, showing it to them.

"The archive of Satellite Five. One second of that message could've changed the world.", he said and pointed his sonic screwdriver at the poor, defenceless telephone. Needless to say, it exploded.

"That's it, then. See you.", the Doctor said cheerfully.

"How do you mean, see you?", Adam gaped at him.

"As in goodbye.", the Doctor told him slowly as if he were daft.

"But what about me? You can't just go. I've got my head. I've got a chip type two. My head _opens._ ", he cried in distress.

"What, like this?", the Doctor asked slyly and snapped his fingers. Adam's head opened.

"Don't", Adam protested and closed it.

"Don't do what?", he asked innocently, snapping his fingers again.

"Stop it!", Adam cried, closing it.

"Alright now Doctor. That's enough.", Rose said.

Adam looked at her thankfully. " _Thank_ you.", he said, only to gape at her as she also snapped her fingers.

"Oi!", he complained and Rose snickered.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist.", she said.

They looked at Kagome expectantly who sighed.

"Oh, fine.", she said and snapped her fingers as well.

Adam glowered at her as he closed his portal once again.

"The whole of history could have changed because of you.", the Doctor said sternly, causing him to flinch.

"I just wanted to help.", Adam protested.

"You were helping _yourself_. There's a difference, Adam.", Kagome told him.

"And I'm sorry. I've said I'm sorry, and I am, I really am, but you can't just leave me like this.", he whined.

"Yes I can. 'Cause if you show that head to anyone, they'll dissect you in seconds. You'll have to live a very quiet life. Keep out of trouble. Be average, unseen. Good luck.", the Doctor taunted him.

"But I want to come with you.", he said as if that meant anything to them.

"I only take the best. I've got Kagome. And Rose.", he added.

"Rose, Rose. Oh, my God.", he whined as he heard his mother coming home.

"Who's that? Geoff, is that you?", the woman called.

"It's me, mum. Don't come in. Wait there a minute.", he called.

"Oh, my Lord. You never told me you were coming home! Hold on, I'll just take my coat off. You should've told me you were coming home. I would've got your favourite tea in.", the woman gushed.

Adam looked at Rose pleadingly.

"Rose, take me with you.", he begged and Rose just looked at him as if she had never seen him before, before she followed her friends into the TARDIS.

#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+

Rose went to bed early and the Doctor flew the TARDIS into the vortex before he rounded on Kagome.

"Why did you do that? Why didn't you protect yourself?!", he demanded, looking at her as she stroked Kirara's fur nervously.

"I knew that my energy wouldn't be enough for all three of us for that kind of torture, so I decided that I would rather protect you than myself.", she told him stubbornly.

"Well, it was stupid. You could have been hurt. You could have _died_.", he stressed and Kagome felt her own temper sparking.

"For the last time, I can't die.", she growled.

"And that makes you indestructible?", the Doctor scoffed patronizingly and Kagome stilled for a second, a little hurt that he reacted so negatively.

She looked up at him and smiled a sparkling, blinding smile at him.

He looked taken aback for a second before her expression turned decidedly demonic.

"I WANT TO BE ALONE NOW! DON'T FOLLOW ME!", she shrieked and stomped to her room.

The Doctor growled to himself and punched the wall in anger.

Both of them were determinded that the other had to apologize.

And neither had any plans of giving in anytime soon.

#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+

 **Hi guys!**

 **So, Father** **'** **s day is next and I really needed the Doctor and Kagome mad at each other for that episode, so I made them fight with each other.**

 **I really hope you liked it, please tell me your opinion!**

 **Thank you very much for your nice reviews and all the follows and favorites!**

 **Many thanks, your**

 **MightyUnicorn**


	10. Father's Day

**Disclaimer: I own neither InuYasha nor Doctor Who**

#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+

Kagome was stomping through the corridors to her room, the TARDIS buzzing unhappily in her mind.

As Kagome reached her room she was surprised to find an exact replica of the Goshinboku and the accompanying bench in her room.

Kagome stopped short.

This place was the place where she first met Inuyasha, where her parents got engaged, where most of her memories take place.

And it was also the place where she first met the Doctor.

Kagome felt tears stinging in her eyes as she sunk to her knees in front of it.

She had known for a long time that she _loved_ the Doctor.

But for the first time she was actually aware that she was _in love_ with him.

She felt so stupid. Why did she always have to fall for men she never stood a chance with.

It made her feel so sad and lonely. When did that happen?

She was aware that the Doctor liked her well enough, but she didn't think that it went above simple friendship.

She wasn't even really _mad_ at him. She was mad at herself.

For loving him, for being stupid. For her own inability to walk away from a potentially hurtful situation.

But she knew, deep in her heart, that she would never be able to leave him.

Even if he found someone else, she would always stay at his side. She would endure, and be there for him when he needed her.

She would endure.

#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+

Kagome's eyes were red as she stepped into the console room this morning.

The Doctor took one look at her and winced. But he wouldn't apologize. Even if he did regret being so harsh with her.

Kagome took a deep breath and faked the brightest smile she could. But she frowned when she saw Rose staring into space.

"Rose, what is it?", Kagome asked, alerting the Doctor to the fact that something was bothering the blonde girl.

"Peter Alan Tyler my dad. The most wonderful man in the world. Born 15th September 1954. He died 1987, 7th of November. That's what Mum always says. So I was thinking, could we, could we go and see my dad when he was still alive?", Rose asked hopefully.

Kagome felt dread building in her stomach.

"Where's this come from, all of a sudden?", the Doctor asked suspiciously.

"All right then, if we can't, if it goes against the laws of times or something, then never mind, just leave it.", Rose said quickly and Kagome and the Doctor made to exchange looks, only to flinch when they looked at each other.

Rose, in her own bubble at the moment, didn't notice.

"No, I can do anything. I'm… We're just more worried about you.", he added worriedly.

"Are you sure Rose?", Kagome asked her concernedly.

"I want to see him.", Rose said firmly.

"Your wish is my command. But be careful what you wish for.", the Doctor warned her.

#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+

They were at the register office to attend Jackie's and Pete's wedding.

Kagome and the Doctor were still mostly avoiding each other, not touching and not even looking at the other.

"I, Peter Alan Tyler, take you, Jacqueline Angela Suzette Prentice", the registrar recited.

"I, Peter Alan Tyler, take you, Jacqueline Suzanne Suzette Anita-", Pete sputtered, reddening in embarrassment.

Rose looked a little disappointed as she eyed her father.

"Oh, just carry on. It's good enough for Lady Di.", Jackie sighed, waving her soon-to-be husband to continue on.

"I thought he'd be taller.", Rose muttered and the other two glanced at her. Kirara was in Kagome's arms, doing her best to look like a plushy.

"To be my lawful wedded wife, to love and behold till death us do part."

They were back in the TARDIS as Rose looked at them hopefully once again.

"He died so close to home. Nobody was there. It was a hit and run driver. Never found out who. He was dead when the ambulance got there. I only wish there'd been someone there for him. _I_ want to be that someone, so he doesn't die alone.", Rose begged them. Kagome was feeling really uncomfortable all of a sudden.

Deciding to forego her anger for a second she pulled the Doctor over to the side and opened her mind to him, letting him feel Rose's aura for a second. She was hiding something.

The Doctor was startled at Kagome's touch but his expression grew grim as he glanced at Rose looking at them hopefully.

They had a silent conversation just with their eyes and decided to give the girl the benefit of the doubt for now.

"November the 7th?", he confirmed and Rose nodded.

"1987.", she added and the time rotor started up.

#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+

They landed in a sunny street between a telephone junction box and a road sign.

"It's so weird. The day my father died. I thought it'd be all sort of grim and stormy. It's just an ordinary day.", Rose muttered and Kagome squeezed her shoulder in comfort.

"The past is another country. 1987's just the Isle of Wight. Are you sure about this?", the Doctor asked one last time.

"Yeah.", Rose affirmed and stood a little straighter.

They walked over to Jordan Road and waited for the inevitable.

"This is it. Jordan Road. He was late. He'd been to get a wedding present, a vase. Mum always said, that stupid vase.", Rose explained.

They watched as a green van came around the corner.

"He got out of his car.", Rose continued.

It pulled into the kerb.

"And crossed the road.", suddenly she paled.

"Oh, God. This is it.", she breathed in dread.

As Pete got out of the van, the Doctor and Kagome took Rose's hand. A beige car came round the corner - NEH 793W - and straight into Pete. The driver shielded his face with his arm and kept going, leaving Pete and the broken vase in the middle of the road. Pete tried to move unsuccessfully.

"Go to him. Quick!", the Doctor urged her.

But she froze, unable to move.

They moved around a corner as sirens approached them.

"It's too late now. By the time the ambulance got there, he was dead. He can't die on his own. Can I try again?", Rose begged again and the Doctor and Kagome exchanged uncomfortable looks, forgetting their fight for the moment.

#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+

They looked around the corner, seeing their first selves.

"Right, that's the first you and us. It's a very bad idea, two sets of us being here at the same time. Just be careful they don't see us. Wait till she runs off and they follow, then go to your dad.", he instructed her and Rose nodded in agreement.

Kagome felt even more dread as she felt something unfavourable building in Rose's aura.

"Oh god. I can't do this…", Rose mumbled as they watched Pete cross the road once again.

"You don't have to do anything you don't want to, but this is the last time we can be here.", the Doctor warned.

Suddenly Rose's aura spiked in determination and Kagome lurched forward trying to grab Rose as she started running.

"Doctor! Stop her!", Kagome yelled and the Doctor paled a little as he watched Rose running forward.

"ROSE! STOP!", he called but it was too late.

"DOCTOR: Rose! No!

Rose dashed past her earlier self and pushed her father out of the path of the beige car. The vase rolled away, unbroken.

The earlier time travellers vanished from sight.

The Doctor's fists clenched and Kagome tentatively took one of his hands, tears in her eyes at what Rose had done.

The Doctor looked down at her, face softening somewhat as he squeezed her hand, assuring her that things were _fine_ between them. They argued every so often, and it always took some time before they stopped. But for this situation they needed to be a united front.

So with linked hands they approached Rose and her _father_.

They missed the conversation between the two and Rose seemed elated.

Kagome shivered as she felt something sinister approaching them. The Doctor, whom she was sharing her aura vision with at the moment, looked up in alarm as he felt what she felt.

With a glare at Rose they climbed into Pete's car. Rose seemed unperturbed and incredibly pleased with herself.

Kagome really wanted to punch the girl.

Kagome's father was dead too, but she knew that it could have horrendous consequences to go back and safe him. So she never asked. What Rose did was very selfish.

"Right, there we go. Sorry about the mess. If you want a cup of tea, the kitchens just down there, milk's in the fridge. Well, it would be, wouldn't it? Where else would you put the milk? Mind you, there's always the window sill outside. I always thought if someone invented a window sill with special compartments, you know, one for milk, one for yogurt, make a lot of money out of that. Sell it to students and things. I should write that down. Anyway, never mind that, excuse me for a minute. Got to go and change.", Pete rambled and vanished into his bedroom.

"All the stuff mum kept. His stuff. She kept it all packed away in boxes in the cupboard. She used to show me when she'd had a bit to drink. Here it is, on display. Where it should be. Third prize at the bowling. First two got to go to Didcot. Health drinks. Tonics, mum used to call them. He made his money selling this Vitex stuff. He had all sorts of jobs. He was so clever. Solar power. Mum said he was going to do this. Now he can. Okay, look I'll tell him you're not my boyfriend.", Rose explained to them, finally at the end, she noticed the glares she was getting.

"When we met, I said travel with me in space. You said no. Then I said time machine.", the Doctor ground out, incredibly angry.

"It wasn't some big plan. I just saw it happening and I thought, I can stop it.", Rose defended, looking at Kagome for help who was glaring at her as well.

"I did it again. I picked another stupid ape. I should've known. It's not about showing you the universe. It never is. It's about the universe doing something for you.", he said spitefully.

"So it's okay when you go to other times, and you save people's lives, but not when it's me saving my dad.", Rose sneered at him.

"I know what I'm doing, you don't. Two sets of us being there made that a vulnerable point.", he ground out.

"But he's alive.", Rose insisted.

"My entire planet died. My whole family. Do you think it never occurred to me to go back and save them? Kagome's dad is dead as well. She never even _once_ asked me for any such thing as saving him.", he glared at her.

"But it's not like I've changed history. Not much. I mean he's never going to be a world leader. He's not going to start World War Three or anything.", Rose insisted, ignoring what the Doctor was trying to tell her.

"Rose, there's a man alive in the world who wasn't alive before. An ordinary man. That's the most important thing in creation. The whole world's different because he's alive.", he tried to explain.

"What, would you rather him dead?", Rose asked wide-eyed, looking first at Kagome and then at the Doctor.

Kagome stepped forward now.

"Rose, it was selfish what you did. In the past so many bad things happened to me, people dying all over the place, starting with my father when I was a child. I didn't ever try to save them.", Kagome told her seriously.

Rose sneered at her.

"Well, then you obviously don't care for them.", Rose said disdainfully.

"Rose, your father can't be alive.", Kagome tried again, ignoring the hurt at her comment.

Then her head snapped back as Rose slapped her harshly, the ring she was wearing digging into her cheek, creating a cut.

The Doctor immediately stepped in front of her, examining the cut.

Kagome placed a hand against her cheek, shocked that the girl did that.

"Rose Tyler, how dare you.", the Doctor growled at her.

No matter how mad he was at Kagome, he would never ever tolerate any violence against her.

And Rose had attacked not only her body but also her heart.

"No, I get it! For once, you're not the most important man in my life.", Rose snapped arrogantly.

"Let's see how you get on without me, then. Give me the key. The Tardis key. If I'm so insignificant, give it me back.", he mocked her, not at all shaken by her comment.

He felt that she put way too much stock into herself.

Kagome was the only one such a comment would ever shake him from.

"All right then, I will.", Rose threw the key at him and he caught it.

"You've got what you wanted, so that's goodbye, then.", he stated, leading Kagome out of the apartment.

"You don't scare me. I know how sad you are. You'll be back in a minute, or you'll hang around outside the Tardis waiting for me. And I'll make you wait a long time!", Rose sneered, still sounding endlessly arrogant.

The Doctor turned around and eyed her for a moment.

"Don't make me laugh. Kagome will always be the only one I need. I only took you along at her request on the first place. I don't know where you got such a high opinion of yourself, but I would suggest seeing a therapist about your delusions.", he recommended before he left with one last sneer in her direction.

Rose stared after them, furious.

#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+

Kagome and the Doctor walked all the way to the TARDIS in silence.

But when they opened it there was nothing there but the regular interior of a public call police box.

"ROSE!", the Doctor shouted angrily and grabbed Kagome's hand, pulling her in the direction of the church.

They reached the church just in time to see bat like creatures appearing, hissing and diving at them.

The Doctor just managed to save Rose by pushing her to the floor.

He was mad at her. More than mad. But dying wasn't an option he wanted for her.

"Rose! Get in the church!", Kagome called and started ushering everyone else inside as well.

The people shrieked and did as they were told.

"Oh, my God. What are they? What are they?", a woman gasped as even more appeared.

"Inside!", the Doctor shouted and the rest finally complied.

They watched some people get pounced on and the Doctor pushed the last stragglers inside.

"In!", he commanded firmly.

#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+

The Doctor got the bride's party inside and slammed the doors on the creatures. They could be seen flying around outside.

": They can't get in. Old windows and doors. Okay. The older something is, the stronger it is. What else? Go and check the other doors! Move!", the Doctor ordered them.

"What's happening? What are they? What are they?", Jackie demanded shrilly.

"There's been an accident in time. A wound in time. They're like bacteria, taking advantage.", he explained impatiently.

"What do you mean, time? What're you jabbering on about, time?", Jackie demanded again.

The Doctor glared at her in annoyance.

"Oh, I might've known you'd argue. Jackie, I'm sick of you complaining.", he sneered at her.

Kagome gasped as she felt the creatures outside increasing in number. She was feeling dizzy and her cheek still stung from Rose's slap.

"How'd you know my name?", Jackie continued her interrogation unabashedly.

"I haven't got time for this.", he told her sternly.

"I've never met you in my life!", she shrieked.

"No, and you never will unless I sort this out. Now, if you don't mind, I've waited a long time to say this. Jackie Tyler, do as I say. Go and check the doors.", he growled at her.

Jackie looked a little taken aback.

"Yes sir!", she agreed and hurried to do as she was told.

"My dad was out there.", Stuart, as he introduced himself, began.

"You can mourn him later. Right now we've got to concentrate on keeping ourselves alive.", the Doctor cut him off. Kagome would have scolded him or something, but she was preoccupied with tending to the few injured people there.

"My dad had-", Stuart tried again only to be cut of once again.

"There's nothing I can do for him.", he snapped.

Stuart rolled his eyes at him.

"No, but he had this phone thing. I can't get it to work. I keep getting this voice", he finally finished.

" _Watson, come here. I need you. Watson, come here. I need you._ ", a voice called repeatedly.

"That's the very first phone call. Alexander Graham Bell. I don't think the telephone's going to be much use.", the Doctor explained to him.

"But someone must have called the police.", Stuart insisted.

"Police can't help you now. No one can. Nothing in this universe can harm those things. Time's been damaged and they've come to sterilise the wound. By consuming everything inside.", he told them gravely and Rose looked at him in horror, finally saying something.

"Is this because-? Is this my fault?", she asked, sounding stricken.

But not even Kagome felt very sympathetic at the moment.

They all ignored the distraught girl.

"There's smoke coming up from the city but no sirens. I don't think it's just us. I think these things are all over the place. Maybe the whole world.", Pete told them in a stricken voice.

The beige car appeared at the corner, turned, the driver covered his face and it disappeared again.

Pete's eyes widened.

"Was that a car?", he asked.

"It's not important. Don't worry about it.", the Doctor waved him off, a frown on his face.

#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+

Rose was over at the altar, having a tearful conversation with her father as one of the creatures head-butted against a side door repeatedly.

"Excuse me, Mister-", Stuart began.

"Doctor.", the Doctor told him absentmindedly as he fumbled around with his screwdriver.

"You seem to know what's going on.", Stuart stated. Kagome was over on the other side of the room, helping to barricade the doors.

"I give that impression, yeah.", the Doctor agreed.

"I just wanted to ask", Stuart said awkwardly.

"Can you safe us?", his soon-to-be wife interrupted them.

"Who are you two, then?", he asked, finally looking at them.

"Stuart Hoskins."

"Sarah Clark."

"And one extra. Boy or girl?", the Doctor asked.

"I don't know. I don't want to know, really.", Sarah told him.

"How did all this get started?", the Doctor asked, waving at their wedding clothes.

"Outside the Beatbox Club, two in the morning.", Stuart started.

"Street corner. I'd lost my purse, didn't have money for a taxi.", Sarah continued.

"I took her home.", Stuart finished.

The Doctor looked at them before glancing at Kagome who was talking to an older lady.

"Then what? Asked her for a date?", he asked.

"Wrote his number on the back of my hand.", Sarah proclaimed with a smile.

"Never got rid of her since. My dad said.", Stuart teased her lightly.

"I don't know what this is all about, and I know we're not important.", Sarah told him earnestly.

"Who said you're not important? I've travelled to all sorts of places, done things you couldn't even imagine, but you two. Street corner, two in the morning, getting a taxi home. I've never had a life like that. Yes. I'll try and save you.", he disagreed and glanced at Kagome longingly.

The couple noticed his glance and smiled to themselves. Maybe he would get something like this.

#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+

Kagome was talking to baby Rose as the Doctor joined her, tentatively taking her hand.

She let him and smiled as he cooed at the baby.

"Now, Rose you're not going to bring about the end of the world, are you? Are you?", he cooed and the adult Rose walked up to them.

"Jackie gave her to us to look after. How times change.", the Doctor mused, rocking the baby gently after he took her from Kagome's arms.

"I'd better be careful. I think I just imprinted myself on Mickey like a mother chicken.", Rose chuckled and reached out to touch the baby.

Kagome slapped her hand away and Rose looked at her in shock.

"No. Don't touch the baby. You're both the same person. That's a paradox, and we don't want a paradox happening, not with these things outside. Anything new, any disturbance in time makes them stronger. The paradox might let them in.", the Doctor sneered at her. He was still really, really mad at her, not only for bringing about the end of the world, but also for hurting and slapping his Kagome.

"Can't do anything right, can I?", she mumbled, apparently having caught on that they wouldn't forgive her that easily.

"Since you ask, no. So, don't touch the baby.", he ordered in a slow voice, to make sure she understood.

"I'm not stupid!", she glared at him.

"Could have fooled me.", he mumbled and turned his back to her, taking Kagome with him.

Rose's eyes filled with tears as she watched them leave her standing there.

"But between you and me, I haven't got a plan. No idea. No way out.", he told Kagome as they leaned against a far wall.

"Is there something we can do?", Kagome asked him seriously.

"The entire Earth's been sterilised. This, and other place like it, are all that's left of the human race. We might hold out for a while, but nothing can stop those creatures. They'll get through in the end. The walls aren't that old. And there's nothing I can do to stop them. There used to be laws stopping this kind of thing from happening. My people would have stopped this. But they're all gone. And now I'm going the same way.", he explained in a pained voice and Kagome leaned against him for the first time that day.

"I'm so sorry.", she muttered as they hugged.

"As am I.", he answered, burying his face in her hair.

Kagome suddenly pulled away.

"Is there something hot?", she asked and the Doctor's eyes widened.

Kagome reached into his jacket to pull the TARDIS key out, but dropped it immediately because it was so hot.

"It's the Tardis key!", the Doctor exclaimed joyously.

He took off his jacket to pick it up safely.

"It's telling me it's still connected to the Tardis.", he told her.

They moved over to the pulpit to make an announcement.

"The inside of my ship was thrown out of the wound but we can use this to bring it back. And once I've got my ship back, then I can mend everything. Now, I just need a bit of power. Has anybody got a battery?", he announced and Stuart held up his phone.

"This one big enough?", he asked and the Doctor grinned at him.

"Fantastic!", he cheered.

"Good old dad. There you go.", Stuart said as he handed it to him.

"Just need to do a bit of charging up and then we can bring everyone back.", the Doctor explained as he used the ever-versatile sonic screwdriver while the creatures battered at the doors. Pete and Rose had a quiet chat.

But Kagome was too preoccupied with trying to help the Doctor to really notice what they were talking about.

Slowly, the TARDIS materialised around the key, making everybody watch.

"Right, no one touches that key. Have you got that? Don't touch it. Anyone touches that key, it'll be, well, zap. Just leave it be and everything will be fine. We'll get out of here. All of us. Stuart, Sarah you're going to get married, just like I said.", the Doctor told everyone as they watched the TARDIS fade in and out.

"When time gets sorted out everybody here forgets what happened. And don't worry, the thing that you changed will stay changed.", he said but still mostly ignored Rose, who hung her head.

"You mean I'll still be alive, though I'm meant to be dead. That's why I haven't done anything with my life, why I didn't mean anything.", Pete guessed.

"It doesn't work like that.", the Doctor stated.

"Rubbish. I'm so useless I couldn't even die properly. Now it's my fault all of this has happened.", Pete lamented and Rose hung her head even more.

"This is my fault.", she admitted.

"No, love. I'm your dad. It's my job for it to be my fault.", Pete assured her.

"Her dad? How are you her dad? How old were you, twelve? Oh, that's disgusting.", Jackie suddenly barked, destroying the mood.

"Jacks, listen. This is Rose.", Pete tried to explain but Jackie wouldn't let him.

"Rose? How sick is that? You give my daughter a second hand name? How many are there? Do you call them all Rose?", she demanded in a shrill voice.

"Oh, for God's sake, look. It's the same Rose!", Pete said exasperatedly and handed the baby to Rose, who stupidly took it.

"NO!", Kagome yelled and ripped the baby away from her and handed her back to Jackie.

But it was too late.

One of the creatures appeared inside the church.

"Everyone, behind me! I'm the oldest thing in here.", the Doctor told them.

His eyes widened as the creature completely ignored him and pounced on _Kagome_.

His heart shattered as he watched first Kagome and then the TARDIS disappear before his eyes.

He felt so angry. Angrier than he had felt in a long time.

He whirled around and looked at Rose with such hatred that she flinched back.

"Rose Tyler. This is all your fault.", he said darkly and Rose gulped.

"I know.", she whispered.

"I wish I had never met you.", he told her flatly and went to sit on a stone step, head in his hand.

Suddenly a mewling made him look up and he saw Kirara, looking at him sorrowfully.

His eyes filled with tears and he cuddled the cat demon closer.

Rose cried silently, knowing that the Doctor would now hate her forever.

Pete laid a hand on her shoulder.

"The car that should have killed me, love. It's here. The Doctor worked it out way back, but he, er, he tried to protect me. He is still here, but he is broken. Still, he's not in charge anymore. I am.", he explained to her gently.

Rose's eyes widened, more tears spilling over.

"But you can't.", Rose whispered. Even the end of the world didn't make her deter from her selfish wish that her father lived.

"Who am I, love?", he asked her.

"My daddy.", Rose said quietly.

"Jackie, look at her. She's ours.", he told his wife whose eyes widened.

"Oh, of course.", she finally agreed as she hugged the weeping Rose.

"I'm meant to be dead, Jackie. You're going to get rid of me at last.", he joked weakly.

"Don't say that.", Jackie said, tearing up.

"For once in your life, trust me. It's got be done. You've got to survive, because you've got to bring up our daughter. I never read you those bedtime stories. I never took you on those picnics. I was never there for you.", he said tearfully.

"You would have been.", Rose said tearfully.

"But I can do this for you. I can be a proper dad to you now.", he told her.

"But it's not fair.", she cried.

"I've had all these extra hours. No one else in the world has ever had that. And on top of that, I got to see you. And you're beautiful. How lucky am I, eh? So, come on, do as your dad says. You going to be there for me, love? Thanks for saving me.", he told her one last time.

They all watched as Pete ran out of the church, clutching the vase.

The driver finally hit him and the creatures disappeared.

Everybody dashed out of the church, even the Doctor, shoulders still hunched.

Suddenly a dainty hand appeared in his, soulful ocean coloured eyes looking up at him.

"Kagome-", he choked.

"Go to him.", Kagome told Rose who nodded tearfully and ran to hold Pete's hand as he died.

Kagome let the Doctor hug her as he cried into her hair. She let him, cooing softly as she stroked his back in a circular motions.

#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+##+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#

Later in the TARDIS the Doctor had coldly send Rose to bed and Kagome still ignored the girl.

Rose had dejectedly left the console room, leaving Kagome and the Doctor behind.

The Doctor took both of Kagome's hands in his, drinking in the fact that she was _alive_ and _well_.

"Doctor…", she began but he shushed her.

"Kagome.", he began., "In the years I have known you, you were the only constant in my hectic life. Seeing you die today, unable to do anything, I was shattered. To believe that you died before I could tell you that-", he cut himself off, eyeing her still gently but slightly befuddled expression.

"The fact that we fought with each other the day before this happened also makes me furious. At myself.", he added.

Then, as she started to open her mouth to say something, he out his index finger over her lips.

He steeled himself finally, eyes shining with determination.

"I was originally going to wait for you to figure out my feeling for yourself. But in light of recent happenings, I feel that I have to tell you now."

He took a deep breath.

"Kagome. I am in love with you.", he told her before he leaned forward and kissed her firmly on the lips.

#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+

 **Hi, guys!**

 **I** **'** **m sorry for the slightly shorter chapter but I hope you like it anyway.**

 **Please tell me what you thing.**

 **Thanks for you great reviews and everything.**

 **It like always made my day.**

 **Lots of love,**

 **Your MightyUnicorn**


	11. The Empty Child

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or Doctor Who. Really, I don** **'** **t.**

#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+

For years now, Kagome always thought that there might be something wrong with her.

She just didn't seem to meet up to any of the standards other people set for her, starting with her prowess as a miko and ending with her qualities as a girlfriend.

Inuyasha had always made sure to remind her that she certainly didn't meet up to Kikyou's calibre.

As a result of this, she had talked herself into believing that it must be her fault, that she was just not smart, pretty, **_good_** enough.

So now, confronted with the knowledge that the man she had grown to love loved her back made her unsure how to react.

Her initial reaction, emotionally, was shock. Than embarrassment and finally panic.

As he kissed her she didn't even have time to react as he immediately pulled back.

She floundered for a moment at the sudden loss of his lips on hers, blushing brightly and panting heavily.

The Doctor's face was expectant, scared, hopeful and so many more things. Kagome felt her heart constrict as she panicked.

"Kagome…", the Doctor said carefully and Kagome lifted her own cerulean eyes to his steely ones.

He seemed hesitant, as if unsure how to proceed. She lifted a shaky hand and brushed her hair behind her ears.

"Doctor… ", she cleared her throat embarrassedly. "Are you sure that this isn't just an emotional reaction to my almost death?", she asked him, even to her own ears, miserably.

His face contorted a little, as if he was struggling not to glare.

"I think I am old enough to know my own feeling, Kagome.", he said a little coolly.

She flinched as if struck and he sighed softly.

He took a step forward and her eyes widened as he stopped barely and inch away from her. She felt her blush deepen and her heart was dancing the Macarena in her stomach of all places.

"Kagome, I love you. I think, as paedophile as that may sound, that I have loved you from the moment I met you. Kagome, look at me.", he requested and she complied, lifting her eyes to his.

Her breath hitched in her throat as she saw the love in his eyes.

She breathed in deeply and gathered her courage around herself like a cloak.

Finally, she lifted her right hand and placed it against his cheek, stroking it softly.

"Doctor, I…", she closed her eyes for a second, then she opened them again, ready to finally say what she held in all this time. "I do love you. I think I always have, one way or another. But more than that, as I realised just yesterday… or was that today?... Never mind. I am **_in_** love with you."

So. She had said it. Cautiously, she watched as his expression brightened. Suddenly, she felt herself being picked up and swung around, the Doctor laughing happily all the while.

Finally, after threatening to puke on him, she was let back on her own two feet again, wobbling a little.

He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her deeply, happily.

Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck, feeling content for the first time in a long, _long_ , time.

#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+

A few hours later, they were sitting in one of the living rooms, watching a weird alien TV show Kagome couldn't even hope to comprehend. Though it did slightly remind her of an alien version of scrubs.

The Doctor was absentmindedly playing with her hair, watching the TV show with mild disinterest.

"Say, Doctor…", Kagome began and he glanced down at her.

"Hmm…?", he answered.

"About Rose…", she began cautiously and sweat dropped at his angry growl that immediately followed the mention of the blonde.

"What about her?", he bit out tersely. Kagome lifted her head to get a better look at his face.

His jaw was set grimly and his mouth was in an angry line.

"I think, maybe, as a punishment, and for her to learn that actions do have consequences, we could send her home for a few weeks. Like… a time out.", she explained awkwardly, unsure how to properly express her thought process on this matter.

His face shifted from furious, to unsure, to thoughtful. Finally, he nodded.

"Actually, I had planned to just chuck her into space- ", here, Kagome whacked his arm and he grinned at her, "- but I believe some time away from us might deflate her head a little. And maybe I can convince you in this time to not take her back", he added cheerfully and evaded the slap headed his way with a chuckle.

Kagome sighed and leaned against him.

#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#

The next morning, Kagome and the Doctor where in the console room of the TARDIS, arguing about the heating of all things.

"I am telling you, it's way too hot in here!", Kagome growled at him and he raised an eyebrow at her. Then he grinned.

"Nonsense, the heating is perfect.", he said resolutely.

Kagome's bottom lip jutted out a little in a pout.

"Oh, come on, I-", she was interrupted by Rose skipping into the room, smiling brightly at them, obviously thinking they were over the events of the last day

Immediately the atmosphere cooled in the room.

"So- where are we going?", Rose asked cheerfully, not noticing their icy stares.

The Doctor glared at her.

" _You_ are going home.", he told her curtly and began punching in the coordinates for her time and the Powell Estate angrily.

Rose's face fell. "What? Why?!", she demanded and Kagome gave her a _look_.

"Maybe because you nearly got us killed, actually got me killed, refused to listen to us and endangered humanity as a whole?", Kagome asked her sarcastically.

Rose threw her a withering glare. Really, in the beginning, Rose had felt Kagome was a lot like the sister she never had, and was all for shipping her with the Doctor.

But after spending some time with them she came to dislike Kagome for her seeming perfection. She also felt that the Doctor would fit better with her, Rose, instead of some Asian chick.

She glanced hopefully at the Doctor, trying to look innocent and loveable.

He threw her a look that froze her insides and she felt her eyes water.

Suddenly, the TARDIS jerked. Kagome, like always, managed to stay on her feet just fine. The Doctor managed to catch himself against the console while Rose fell on her butt. She groaned and tried to stand back up, but whenever she did the TARDIS gave another jerk, sending her tumbling back.

Finally, they landed and the Doctor swung the doors open. He chucked Rose's backpack out first and then sent her a demanding look.

Rose felt herself bristle a little, as she watched Kagome wrap her arms around one of the Doctor's. He smiled down at her gently and, after another ten seconds with Rose not moving an inch sighed.

"Rose, go.", he ordered.

Rose just glared. They couldn't throw her out. They needed her!

"Rose, we are not throwing you out forever. Just for a few months.", Kagome said, smiling gently at her.

Rose stiffened. Finally, her shoulders slumped and began shaking. Then she started crying.

"W-why a-are you do-doing t-this?", she sobbed, making the Doctor throw Kagome a begging glance.

Kagome groaned inwardly and turned to face Rose fully.

"Rose Tyler! I've had it with your spoiled behaviour. If you do not leave this ship willing in the next five seconds, I will be forced to use drastic measures.", Kagome scolded her sternly and Rose continued sobbing, ignoring her in the process.

Rose was under the impression that they would cave soon enough, but gasped as she felt the floor underneath her _moving_.

"What the-!", Rose shrieked as the floor moved upwards, winding around her and dangling her upside down.

"Let me DOWN!", she shrieked and glared at Kagome who was a little wide eyed.

"Uh, TARDIS, just throw her out, please!", Kagome offered finally since the Doctor was too busy laughing manically.

The TARDIS vibrated indignantly at Rose's disrespect for her thief's jewel and excitement at getting to throw her out for the time being.

With a resounding thump, Rose landed painfully on her backside, filled with real terror as she finally realised the seriousness of her situation.

She could only watch tearfully as the TARDIS dematerialised in front of her.

#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+

For the next few days, they mostly played it safe, visiting peaceful planets and markets, shopping a little, visiting Kagome's family and other little things.

Kagome was just starting down the corridor towards the console room as the walls started flashing a mauve colour around her.

She picked up her pace and stormed up to the console, seeing the Doctor smashing buttons rapidly.

"What are you doing?!", she demanded.

"It's mauve.", he said as if that explained anything at all.

"… so?", she finally asked.

"The universally recognised colour for danger.", he explained, smashing some more buttons on the console.

"I thought this was red…", Kagome mused thoughtfully and he glanced at her with a grin.

"That's just humans. By everyone else's standards, red's camp. Oh, the misunderstandings. All those red alerts, all that dancing. It's got a very basic flight computer. I've hacked in, slaved the Tardis. Where it goes, we go.", he announced, stepping away from the console as she started sparking.

"Is that even safe?", she asked exasperatedly, eyeing the console warily as it sparked.

"Totally!", the Doctor assured her just as something on the console exploded with a big bang.

Kagome threw him a _look_.

"Okay, reasonably. Should have said reasonably there.", he admitted sheepishly, but was immediately distracted by something on the console, "No, no, no, no! It's jumping time tracks, getting away from us."

Kagome took a few steps backwards and glared at him in exasperation.

"What is this thing, anyway?", she asked and he looked at her innocently.

"I have _no_ idea.", he admitted.

"They _why_ are we chasing it?!", she demanded.

"It's mauve and dangerous, and about thirty seconds from the centre of London."

Kagome just glared.

#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+

They stepped out of the TARDIS in a narrow alleyway.

Kagome was looking around curiously.

"Do you know how long you can knock around space without happening to bump into Earth?", he asked dramatically as he took in the alley around them.

"… this isn't about this milk thing again, is it?", she asked and he flashed her a bright grin.

"Of all the species in all the Universe and it has to come out of a cow.", he moaned and Kagome sweatdropped.

"Focus, Doctor.", she scolded and he kissed her hand.

"Must have come down somewhere quite close. Within a mile, anyway. And it can't have been more than a few weeks ago. Maybe a month.", he rambled and Kagome frowned.

"A month?! But weren't we right behind it?", she asked curiously and he drew himself up indignantly.

"It was jumping time tracks all over the place. We're bound to be a little bit out. Do you want to drive?", he demanded and Kagome laughed at him.

"Yes, I would. You know, she _has_ been teaching me how to fly her.", she teased, then stopped and frowned, "And how much is a bit?"

"A bit.", he offered.

Kagome raised and eyebrow.

"ish.", he amended quickly.

Kagome finally decided to let the matter drop.

"So, I know you well enough to know that you won't be scanning the place for any alien tech. What is the plan?", she asked him with a bright smile that made his hearts speed up.

"I am going to ask.", he said simply, kissed her on the cheek and walked away.

Kagome watched him disappear into a building before a faint aura caught her attention.

"Mummy? Mummy?", a young voice called and Kagome looked around in worry and confusion.

"Who's there?", she called.

Finally, she noticed a little boy in a gasmask up on a roof. She cursed in Japanese and looked around for a ladder or something.

"Are you alright up there?", she called and finally spotted a fire escape.

After a few seconds she stood on a flat roof, the child still above her.

"OK, don't move, you hear me?", she called to the boy and gripped the rope that suddenly dangled in front of her.

"Aw, I hate ropes.", she muttered as she climbed slowly upwards.

"Mummy! Balloon!", the little boy called, pointing at something above her. Slowly, with growing dread in her stomach, she looked up.

"Ah, hell.", she cried as she noticed that she was attached to a balloon. A moving one.

"Okay… okay. Of all the days to leave Kirara behind!", she growled to herself as she wrapped herself as tightly as possible around the rope she was hanging onto.

She looked down, and if she wouldn't have been dangling from a rope she would have loved the scenery, but now she was mostly scared shitless.

No matter what the Kami said about her inability to die, smashing against the sidewalk from such a height has got to hurt.

"Don't panic, don't panic…", she chanted, hoping to calm herself.

She began sweating soon, and as a shrieking bird flew by, she accidentally let go.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- ", she screamed, only to be caught in a bright beam.

"Okay, okay, I've got you.", a male voice told her calmly and Kagome sighed in relief.

"Thanks, whoever you are. Wait… who are you?", she called and tried to spot him somewhere in the beam.

"I'm just programming your descent pattern. Keep as still as you can and keep your hands and feet inside the light field.", he explained, completely ignoring her questions.

"Descent pattern?", Kagome questioned, more to herself than him.

"Oh, and could you switch off your cell phone? No, seriously, it interferes with my instrument.", he instructed her and Kagome complied with a huff.

"Thank you. That's much better.", he thanked her politely. Kagome huffed again.

"Great. Now could you please get me away from here?", she begged and she could literally feel his amusement.

"Be with you in a moment."

Kagome sighed as she floated in the beam, thinking about the odds of hanging of a balloon in the middle on an air raid.

"Hold on tight?", he called and she looked up in disbelief.

"To what?!", she demanded.

"Fair point.", he conceded.

#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+

With a little shriek, Kagome landed in strong arms.

"I've got you. You're fine, you're just fine. The tractor beam, it can scramble your head just a little.", he told her as he set her on her feet.

Kagome felt a little dizzy as she looked up at him, but shoved the feeling away with practiced ease. She had learned early on to suppress such thing, it wouldn't do to faint while fighting.

"Hi.", she finally says, taking in his dark hair and clear eyes. He was rather handsome.

"Hello.", he said, flashing her a charming grin.

"Soooo… who are you?", she asked.

"Who are you?", he countered and they continued to smile pleasantly at each other.

"I am Kagome.", she finally offered and her took her hand, shaking it formally before kissing her knuckles.

"Before I introduce myself, let's move further inside.", he said and offered her his arm.

She warily took it and allowed him to lead her inside.

He turned on the light and Kagome took a second to look around her. It's a small, cramped, spaceship with bundles of wires hanging from the ceiling.

"So, who're you supposed to be, then?", she asked again and he bowed a little.

"Captain Jack Harkness, One Three Three Squadron, Royal Air Force. American volunteer.", he told her and handed her his ID card.

"Liar. This is psychic paper. It tells me whatever you want it to tell me.", she accused him and he looked at her with a puzzled expression.

"How do you know?", he asked.

"Two reasons: Firstly, my partner uses this all the time.", she began.

Jack blinked at her, mouthing ´partner` to himself.

"Ah.", he said.

"And two, you just handed me a piece of paper telling me you're single and you work out.", she finished and handed him his paper back.

"Tricky thing, psychic paper.", he said and accepted it back from her.

"Yeah. Can't let your mind wander when you're handing it over.", she teased him and watched as he read her message.

"You are very flattered, but you already have a boyfriend. It also says that you could use a friend, though.", he told her and looked over at her.

Kagome blushed. "Yeah, we have only been together for a short while and I'm very happy.", she said, "And I could really use a friend. Captain Jack.", she added, winking at him.

He laughed, tussling his hair a little.

"Well, if we are to be friends, we should really try to get along without the psychic paper.", he joked, grinning charmingly at her.

"True.", Kagome agreed and looked around the spaceship again.

"Nice spaceship.", she complimented. He winked at her.

"Thanks. Gets me around.", he agreed.

"So… not a local then, huh?", Kagome fished and he offered her his arm to lead her somewhere, which she accepted a little warily.

"A cell phone, a liquid crystal watch, and fabrics that won't be around for at least another two decades. Guessing you're not a local girl.", he countered playfully.

"Caught me.", she said and he stopped suddenly.

"Burn your hands on the rope?", he asked and she looked at her hands in surprise. She didn't even notice…

"Uh…", she said absently.

"Can I have a look at your hands for a moment?", he asked and Kagome frowned at him.

"Why?", she asked.

"Please? You can stop acting now. I know exactly who you are. I can spot a Time Agent a mile away.", he bragged and she lifted an eyebrow in amusement.

"A what?", she asked amusedly.

"I've been expecting one of you guys to show up. Though not, I must say, by barrage balloon. Do you often travel that way?", he babbled, ignoring her question.

"Oh all the time. Sometimes I get swept off my feet. By balloons. What are you doing?", she asked as he took off his scarf and wrapped it around her hands.

"Try to keep still.", he instructed her and pressed a button. A glowing bundle zoomed into Kagome's burnt palms.

It tickled a little and Kagome suppressed a giggle.

"Nanogenes. Sub-atomic robots. The air in here is full of them. They just repaired three layers of your skin.", Jack explained and watched as the glow slowly dissipated. He then untied her wrists, taking his scarf back.

Kagome looked at her hands in wonder.

"Thank you very much.", she said with a bright smile and Jack scratched his hair in embarrassment.

"Shall we get down to business?", he suggested and Kagome raised an eyebrow. Did he still think she was a time agent? True, she was wearing her slayer outfit, but this was hardly what a time agent would wear, right?

"Business?", she echoed questioningly.

"Shall we have a drink on the balcony? Bring up the glasses.", Jack says and opens up a hatch to the top of his spaceship.

#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+

The fires of London were burning below, and searchlights passed through where the spaceship was.

Kagome knew they were standing on _something_ , even if she couldn't see it.

"I know I'm standing on something.", she told Jack and he pressed something on a remote, making the spaceship appear.

"Why are we tethered to Big Ben?", she asked him.

"First rule of active camouflage. Park somewhere you'll remember.", he said cheekily, before he opened the champagne bottle he had brought with him and filled the glasses Kagome had brought with her.

After a while, Kagome was still sipping on her first glass of champagne.

She glanced up at the sky and turned to Jack.

"You know; it's getting a bit late. I should really be getting back.", she declared.

"We're discussing business.", he protested.

Kagome scoffed.

"This isn't business. This is champagne.", she disagreed and he grinned boyishly at her.

"I try never to discuss business with a clear head. Are you travelling alone? Are you authorised to negotiate with me? I mean, apart from you beau.", he said and she rolled her eyes at him.

"I am not a time agent!", she told him firmly. "I mean, do I look like one?", she asked and her looked her up and down.

"Well, not really.", he admitted.

At his disappointed look, she held up a finger.

"But! But, my partner might still like to buy whatever you have to sell. So why don't you help me find him?", she offered and he smiled at her, eyes lighting up.

"Do you like Glenn Miller?", he suddenly asked and she was startled at the sudden change in topic.

He taps another button on his remote and the moonlight serenade comes on. He offers her his hand and she hesitates for a second before she laughed and danced with him.

"It's 1941, the height of the London Blitz, the height of the German bombing campaign, and something else has fallen on London. A fully equipped Chula warship. The last one in existence, armed to the teeth. And I know where it is, because I parked it. If the Agency can name the right price, I can get it for you. But in two hours, a German bomb is going to fall on it and destroy it forever. That's your deadline. That's the deal. Now, shall we discuss payment?", he told her seriously.

Kagome rolled her eyes at him.

"I told you, silly, that you need to talk to my partner about this.", she huffed and he pouted at her.

"Fine.", he told her and Kagome laughed, patting his cheek like she would Souta's.

"So, how are we going to find him?", she asked and he rolled his eyes at her this time.

"I will scan for alien tech.", he said smugly.

Kagome just giggled hysterically.

#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+

Half an hour later, they were walking into a hospital.

"Hello?", Kagome called.

"Hello?", Jack echoed her and they continued to call out for a while.

They hear footsteps running from behind them and turn around.

The Doctor looked immensely relieved, seeing Kagome safe.

"Kagome!", he said and hugged the small girl tightly.

"Good evening. Hope we're not interrupting. Jack Harkness. I've been hearing all about you on the way over.", Jack introduced himself charmingly.

The Doctor eyed him suspiciously.

"I keep trying to convince him that we are not time agents, but he doesn't believe me.", Kagome told him and rolled her eyes.

The Doctor looked thoughtful.

"And it's a real pleasure to meet you, Mister Doctor.", Jack said respectfully and held out his hand.

The Doctor shook it.

"As my lovely girlfriend already told you, we are no time agents, or agents of any kind, really.", he told Jack in a friendly way, making sure to stretch the word 'girlfriend' in the sentence.

"Yes, Kagome said so. She also informed me of your status as a couple.", Jack assured him.

The Doctor relaxed and finally turned to Kagome accusingly.

"Where've you been? We're in the middle of a London Blitz. It's not a good time for a stroll.", the 'I've been worried' remained unsaid, but was heard all the same.

"I was fine. Took a ride with a barrage balloon, actually. Only way to see an air raid, really.", she joked and he narrowed his eyes at her.

"What?!", he hissed.

"Listen, what's a Chula warship?", she said hastily to direct his attention elsewhere.

"Chula?", he repeated, immediately distracted.

#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+

They had moved into a hospital ward and Jack was examining the patients with wrist tricorder… thingy.

"This just isn't possible. How did this happen?", Jack muttered in horror.

"What kind of Chula ship landed here?", the Doctor asked suddenly, mind whirling with possibilities.

"What?", Jack floundered.

"He said it was a warship. He stole it, parked it somewhere out there, somewhere a bomb's going to fall on it unless we make him an offer.", Kagome interjected, knowing that the Doctor was in thinking mode and had no patience at the moment.

"What kind of warship?", he asked again.

"Does it matter? It's got nothing to do with this.", Jack deflected.

"This started at the bomb site. It's got everything to do with it. What kind of warship?", the Doctor argued angrily. Kagome stayed quiet, watching this play out.

"An ambulance! Look.", Jack said and produced a hologram of it from his wrist device, "That's what you chased through the Time Vortex. It's space junk. I wanted to kid you it was valuable. It's empty. I made sure of it. Nothing but a shell. I threw it at you. Saw your time travel vehicle, love the retro look, by the way, nice panels. Threw you the bait- ", Kagome interrupted him then.

"Bait?", she repeated.

"I wanted to sell it to you and then destroy it before you found out it was junk.", he explained hastily.

"You said it was a _warship_.", Kagome said and he looked at her.

"have ambulances in wars. It was a con. I was conning you. That's what I am, I'm a con man. I thought you were Time Agents. You're not, are you.", he said, looking at them accusingly.

"I _told_ you that from the beginning!", Kagome huffed, throwing up her hands in exasperation. Men!

"Oh. Should have known. The way you guys are blending in with the local colour. I mean, Ninja Girl was bad enough, but U-Boat Captain? Anyway, whatever's happening here has got nothing to do with that ship.", he insisted.

Kagome whirled around, grasping the Doctor's arm. He looked down at her, icy eyes unfocused.

"What is happening here, Doctor?", she asked him urgently.

"Human DNA is being rewritten by an idiot.", he told her indignantly, as if he was being inconvenienced in some way.

"What does that mean?", she asked.

"I don't know. Some kind of virus converting human beings into these things. But why? What's the point?", he mused.

#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+

They were still discussing what could be happening, as suddenly all the patients stood up.

Kagome shuddered. They were all adults, but their auras felt lifeless and childlike somehow.

"Mummy. Mummy. Mummy? Mummy?", the chanted, closing in on them as they backed away.

"What's happening?", Kagome asked them as she eyed the zombielike patients walking towards them warily.

"I don't know.", the Doctor answered, moving in front of Kagome a little.

"Mummy, mummy, mummy, mummy…", the patients continued their chant.

"Don't let them touch you.", the Doctor instructed them.

"What happens if they touch us?", Kagome asked warily.

"You are looking at it.", the Doctor said and Kagome blanched.

"Great…", she muttered.

"Mummy, mummy, mummy, MUMMY!", the Patients chanted, closing in on them.

#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+

 **So, guys!**

 **This chapter took a while, so sorry for that.**

 **I** **'** **m really happy about all your reviews, favorites and follows, so thank you very, very much!**

 **I** **'** **m sorry to all the Rose lovers, but don** **'** **t worry, she will come back and she will see the errors of her ways soon.**

 **I would be really happy for any input you guys have to offer!**

 **Please leave me many reviews!**

 **Thanks, and with love**

 **Your MightyUnicorn**


End file.
